A Little Thing Called Love
by Angkeats
Summary: Journalist Troy Bolton is tasked with getting the scoop on Gabriella Montez' wedding to Austin Smith; both actors in Hollywood. Getting the real story sends Troy on a crazy ride across the country and little by little his professional resolve crumbles and he finds his inner man responding to Gabriella's very obvious womanly charms...
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you people for voting, this story won by 1 vote over 'Different'!_

_I love you all and I thank my lucky stars every day that I have you as my readers :')_

**Prologue**

"Bolton! Get in here; I've got a job for you!"

Editor-in-Chief of 'The Tower' Newspaper, Brent Hilton's familiar clipped tones brought Troy Bolton's head up starkly.

"Yes boss?" He frowned, concentrating on his current task- writing a piece on the latest celebrity break up of Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher.

"I said get in here," Brent repeated, motioning Troy into his office.

Troy rose at the same time his thick, brown brows did. His short mussed hair matched his brows in colour and he ran a hand through it as he made his way into Brent's office.

"I'm in," he prompted Brent as he appeared to be already-distracted with another new story breaking as he read a freshly faxed sheet.

Brent looked up. "You still got that charm of yours?" He asked.

Troy gave his boss a bemused one-sided smile. "Sure."

"Good. I need you to use it on Gabriella Montez. She's hot-stuff apparently," Brent commented.

Troy smirked, knowing the Latina beauty's curves could definitely be described as 'hot stuff', but he wasn't sure why the up-and-coming celebrity was on his boss' radar. Normally Brent stuck to A-List not C-List.

"What's the story?" Troy enquired.

"She's getting married to Austin Smith. Tomorrow." Brent shared.

"What?" Troy squinted, surprised. Now he knew why Brent was interested. Austin was A-List and then some.

"Yep," Brent nodded his agreement to Troy's shock. "He met her last week and is marrying her tomorrow. Your job is to find out why."

"Jesus, that's fast," Troy mused. "Even I hadn't heard about this…"

"Well, here's your chance to. I want you to get under her skin and find the story." Brent challenged.

"Me?" Troy doubted. "I'm not sure I can…"

"You got everything on the Kim Kardashian divorce." Brent argued.

"Kim Kardashian would sell her soul to the devil," Troy quipped. "It wasn't even work to get her to talk… I assume this Montez girl is a little less fame-hungry."

"Then try a new angle," Brent posed.

Troy pursed his lips. "Like what?"

"You think she loves this guy?" Brent arched. "It won't take much to seduce the truth out of her," he suggested.

Troy licked his lips. "He's not an easy man to get close to."

Brent smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a way…"

"What time is the wedding?" Troy asked.

"2pm at the City Hall," Brent supplied. "Be there and get me an interview," he added.

Troy nodded. "Yes, boss."

Troy had a feeling he might enjoy seducing the womanly Gabriella Montez even if it was for work, but right now he had to work out _how_ he was going to do it considering she was getting married to the biggest Hollywood actor in less than twenty-four hours…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the comments people, love you :D_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Shit!"

Gabriella Montez gathered her layered skirts in her hands and looked around frantically, not pausing to tumble down the steps of City Hall in search of her escape.

"Oh shit, oh shit…" She chanted as she raced across the sidewalk in her perfect white satin toeless heels, her heart thundering at twenty miles an hour.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to hell…" She murmured, streaking down the street as fast as her feet could carry her and she momentarily considered ridding her heels but decided she didn't have time to even do that.

She stopped muttering to herself and saved precious oxygen for her lungs as they began to hurt with her fierce run for cover. Just where was she going to go, she wondered? Nowhere was safe! He could follow her…any of them could…

She pressed her lips together as a stricken look crossed her face and she paused for the first time, swallowing against a tight, sore throat.

Now what?

Was there any point actually running, she mused? She was fresh prey out here in a glaring white wedding gown with a veil trailing down her back. She grabbed the tiara adorning her head and threw the gauzy veil aside.

"Please, god," she prayed to whoever was listening.

Surely somebody would take pity on her? Surely her fate wasn't going to be sealed so soon? She had managed to escape, this couldn't be it, this couldn't be the end of her freedom…

"Need a ride?" A warm, gentlemanly voice filled her ears and for a moment, she gasped, afraid she had been found.

She turned her head slowly, holding her breath as she ventured her eyes over the male car-driver who had pulled up beside her. He had soft, sleek brown hair which was tousled knowingly, a dangerous-looking stubble and bright blue eyes that pierced her deep brown ones. She let out her breath when she didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" She asked, warily.

"Does it matter?" He arched a brow. "You look like you need a ride and I'm offering…"

Gabi looked behind her, panicking that she may have been found already but luckily there was no sign of anyone tailing her- yet. She swallowed. She didn't have much choice but to trust the stranger.

"Okay," she agreed quickly, coming about the bonnet of his car to get in. "Where are you going?" She asked as she stuffed her skirts into the foot well and shut her door.

The blue-eyed handsome stranger pulled away after checking his rear-view mirror.

"I'm going north," he replied. "You?"

"Anywhere but here," she affirmed, biting her lip nervously as she stared into the side-mirror, searching for followers.

The stranger cleared his throat. "What's with the wedding dress?"

She frowned and looked over. _He didn't know who she was?_ That was odd. But then, not everyone knew, she considered. Just because she had chosen to come to LA to make it as an actress didn't mean everyone had to know her face –or name.

"I was going to get married," she supplied, thinking this much was obvious anyway but not wanting to reveal too much.

"Was?" He enquired.

"I don't even know your name," she accused. She was hardly going to start talking about her love-life without even knowing who she was sitting with.

Troy considered lying about his name. Although the chances of anyone recognizing his name were fairly slim, he wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance, but he banked on Gabriella being too busy making a living to notice who wrote the celebrity column of 'The Tower.'

"Troy Bolton," he reached his left hand across to her as they joined the highway, instigating a hand-shake.

"Gabriella Montez," she returned, surprising him by using her real name, too. Even if he might not have recognized her face, her name was more popular. Besides, in a wedding dress, he wasn't sure who would recognize her, still, this was just what Brent had wanted and Troy was going to get it for him. He just had to work out how he was going to dump Gabriella once he had the information he needed to write an article.

"Lucky stroke that I pulled by when I did back there," he commented, keeping his casual, easy grin fixed in place as he made seemingly polite conversation.

Gabi was distracted by her view in the side-mirror.

"Can you go any faster?" She wondered.

He arched his brows. "Something I need to know?"

She flicked him a look, realizing she was being way too obvious.

"No, I was just wondering," she forced a smile. "I really want to get out of this dress and there's not a motel for miles…"

"So, take it off," he invited, setting her a challenge.

"Hm?" She looked over from checking the mirror again and Troy knew she was worried about being followed. He'd known it pretty much since she'd got in, but she was making a bad job of hiding it and he knew her fears were unfounded so he did what he did best- he distracted her.

"Your dress…" He said. "Why not just take it off?"

She actually chewed her lower lip in contemplation. Even though she had nothing to wear and stripping would mean this stranger got more than he bargained for, she honestly didn't think she could sit there in the creation a moment longer.

"Pull over," she instructed.

Troy followed her command and stopped at the side of the road, only to watch her fight her way onto the tarmac with her huge dress. He opened his door as she came toward the verge and stared out.

"Unzip me?" She turned and asked of the centre zip in the back of the dress.

"Are you sure about this?" He checked, bemused.

She nodded.

He did as she asked and watched as she stepped out of the white layers as the dress pooled at her feet. She lifted the fluffy mounds of material that made her wedding dress and threw the ball of flowing white gauze towards the field. She didn't manage to throw it very far but it landed in a wispy ball; devoid of life without her in it.

All that was left on Gabi's body was a bridal lingerie set that looked like the set Beyonce had worn in her music video for 'Best Thing You Never Had'. The clinging, shaping, see-through get up suited her dark skin and her black, curly hair streamed wildly behind her as she stood for a moment and just watched her dress.

Troy found his gaze plastered to her curves; showcased in her skimpy underwear. When car horns started sounding down the highway, he jolted into action.

"I have a spare jacket in the boot," he murmured, moving to pop the boot open to pull out the thick wool jacket for her.

He approached cautiously as she glared out into the field still.

"Gabriella?" He prompted.

She looked to him, moving to put on the proffered coat.

"Thank you," she appreciated, her sad eyes giving away her emotions in this moment, but she didn't speak of her thoughts. "We should get going," she said instead, checking behind them again for sign of trouble.

Troy slid back into the driver's seat with noticeably tighter jeans; swallowing heavily as he tried to erase the images of Gabi's nearly-naked body from his mind. If ever a woman was made for sin, it was her, he mused. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew with this assignment, but then he hadn't exactly expected her to be in her underwear, either.

In fact by now, she should be married and he should have done his interview and been on his way back to work. But fate would have it that he was here beside her; wondering how far this car trip would take them.

"I'm heading for the border before I stop to sleep," he shared, in case she was wondering or needed to stop before hand. "You okay with that?"

She nodded, unconsciously crossing her legs. Right now she felt like she was going to be sick and pee herself with fear simultaneously.

They would come after her…her husband to be and his 'friends'. She hadn't escaped them and she knew there was trouble in store when they did catch her up. She glanced at Troy who was driving casually; innocent to her predicament. She couldn't expect him to save her but she could take a ride with him until it was no longer safe to do so.

Gabi allowed herself to study the man beside her in a little more detail as she tried to calm her rattling heart. The man was handsome- the kind of handsome she normally found in her co-stars. His cheekbones and jaw line were strong, his nose straight. He had strong, masculine brows that topped unbelievably blue eyes and the man had eye-lashes to die for. She squinted, realizing he had freckles dusted along his nose and cheeks and suddenly, he looked a lot more boyish which relaxed her a little. It was all she needed to be stuck in a car with a guy who had no humanity, she mused. That's what she was escaping.

His lips were full, pursed in concentration and for some reason, she imagined how his lower lip would feel between hers and her sudden urge to kiss him sent her reeling.

She'd just run out on her wedding! She shouldn't be thinking about kissing other guys! But still…something about him drew her in.

She could tell he was strong; his long-sleeve top hinted at the muscles beneath it and he had a confidence she couldn't explain. He didn't look like a violent man but he seemed like the kind of guy who could take care of himself- and not from working out in a gym all week. He looked like he might be a _real_ man, one who had seen a little life.

Apparently he had clocked her perusal because he looked at her with an arched brow.

"Everything okay?" He checked amusedly, knowing full fell she had been checking him out but being a gentleman all the same.

Gabi cleared her throat.

"I was just assessing how safe I am with you," she shared.

Troy thought she meant_ him_, but in actual fact, she meant how safe she was with him against Austin. Still, he didn't need to know that yet.

"You're safe," he half frowned. Technically she _was_ safe but he was lying a tad because he ultimately wanted to get her story. "I'm not a pervert or anything…" He added.

"I guessed that or you would have done something when I was in my underwear," she commented, imagining what kinds of things he might have done, and then scolded herself for enjoying those thoughts.

She really needed to get some clothes and get dressed. Being practically naked in his jacket was turning her on and she didn't like it.

Troy flicked a look at her. "You sound like you might have experience in this area," he posed, hoping he might learn about her dirty past to sensationalise his article.

"I don't make a habit of wandering around in my smalls, Mr. Bolton," she assured and it was the first time she had used his name since they had been introduced.

"I sense a but…" He prompted expertly, giving her a boyish grin.

She softened, as expected.

"But…well…" She struggled for words, for words to describe the truth. Perhaps it was best she didn't share her experiences with this stranger after-all, no matter how handsome and kind he was.

She took a breath before she spoke again.

"As a woman, you soon get used to men wanting to paw you," she explained lightly. "And you learn the signs."

_Damn_, Troy twisted his lips. That's not what he wanted to hear…still, there was still time to lull her into a false sense of security and drag the real story from her lips, but for now, he had to play nice.

"What are the signs?" He wondered amusedly, glancing across.

She relaxed back into her seat and got comfortable and Troy watched with a funny warm feeling in his tummy at the sight. The woman was in bridal lingerie with his coat over the top- which was huge on her- and her feet were enclosed in white satin heels which she kicked off as he waited for her to answer.

She looked beautiful and she didn't even know it.

"Beady eyes is the first sign," she explained. "Or staring…"

"Beady eyes?" Troy choked back a laugh.

"Yeah, like creepy glowing eyes," she expanded. "Like the guy just wants to fuck you without even knowing your name…"

_I know that feeling, _Troy mused internally. Just hearing her say 'fuck' was turning him on. He reminded himself he was here to do a job and looked her way to think of an answer.

"I can't say I've had a guy look at me like that," he commented, making her smile.

"What about a woman?" She challenged.

_Yeah_, yeah he'd had a woman look at him that way, like he was breakfast or prey, maybe both. He nodded in agreement.

"I know the look." He confirmed.

"At least you know you could fight a woman off," she added. "When I see a guy with that look, it scares me."

"What about if he has that look in a good way?" He wondered.

"Then its not beady," she posed.

"Hm," he nodded, taking notes. Don't be beady. Got it.

"Anyway, after the beady look, there's more," she continued her list of signs.

He nodded his affirmation he was listening.

"They normally try and chat you up, mostly with _really_ bad lines," she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes they just right out ask you to go to bed with them," she explained.

"What?" Troy mused. "A guy has asked you to sleep with him, just like that?"

She nodded, pursing her lips.

"What did you say?" He wondered.

She glared at him.

"What do you think I said?" She batted back.

"I don't know," he grinned. "I don't know you…."

She folded her arms across her body.

"I sleep with every guy I meet," she arched sarcastically. "I hope that's okay…"

Troy looked over, meeting her eyes.

"That was a douche thing for me to say," he appealed. "I'm sorry."

She nodded her forgiveness but remained quiet.

"Any more signs?" He checked, keen to keep their conversation going.

"Hands," she cast out, accusingly. "Normally they find their way onto your hip, or butt," she recounted.

"Wow," Troy swallowed, trying not to think how that would feel, to grasp her hip or butt.

"That surprises you?" She enquired.

"It does," he agreed. He may work in the celebrity circles where anything goes, but he didn't expect a young innocent like Gabriella to be telling stories of how she had been violated by god-knew-who in her young life.

"Well, maybe you're one of the good guys," she considered warily.

"Maybe," he agreed lightly, not wanting to lead her down a mistaken path that he was some kind of gentleman- a man made of stone even, because he wasn't either of those things. He was a man, with blood pounding through his veins and needs like any other, but he certainly wouldn't grope a woman who didn't want to be groped.

"So that's pretty much it," she concluded. "Three signs to a pervert."

"I'm glad I had the benefit of this lesson," he replied. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any predatory women now…"

Gabi cleared her throat. "You don't have a lady-friend?"

He smiled tightly. "Nope."

"Why not?"

He thought about her question. Why not? Well, there was his job for a start, something he immersed himself in and probably spent too long at, and then there was a matter of chemistry…a matter of love. He hadn't found it yet. And he didn't know when he would but until then, he was happy to run around town- or anywhere his work required him to run around.

"I work a lot," he shrugged in reply.

"That's a shame," she offered. "You seem like a nice guy."

He actually felt himself blushing and he frowned. He never blushed. _Ever_. He was a guy for Christ's sake! Why would he blush?

"The nice guy never gets the girl, right?" He quipped with a wry smile.

"Right," she agreed softly, frowning as she looked away from him, deep in thought.

He slid a look her way, curious.

"What about your fiancé?" He posed. "Is he a nice guy?"

She pursed her lips and swallowed, both things that signaled to him her vulnerability but he didn't particularly want to think about why she was so afraid. After all, he was ferrying her across the country so he didn't need any complications but then it could all add to his article, he decided. He just hoped he wasn't in too much danger.

"I don't want to talk about it," she finally spoke, her voice low with emotion.

Troy nodded. "Okay, no problem," he assured.

She looked to him, grateful for his reprieve, but surprised by it too. He knew nothing about her and yet he had taken her into his car and offered to help her with no idea as to what he was getting himself into.

"When we get to the border, you can let me out," she said then, startling him.

"What?" He shot her a look, giving away his shock.

"I don't want to be a burden," she explained, not going into detail as to why she might be.

"It's not a problem, Gabriella," he insisted, using her first name even though she insisted calling him by a more formal title.

"I have no money for petrol, food or a motel room," she looked at him, forlorn. "It's best we go our separate ways when you stop to rest."

Troy frowned, his mind working a million miles an hour as to how he was going to convince her to stay with him a little longer. He needed this story…he needed her to open up and he figured he might get her to if she stayed with him, but she wasn't going to be an easy person to convince. She was stubborn, strong minded. He admired that in a woman but right now he needed someone more compliant and easy to sway.

_Damn it!_

Should he use his winning smile? His smooth-talk? He guessed she wouldn't go for that; or something as obvious as charm. From listening to her little speech about perverts, he knew she would see right through him. Which only left him with one option.

Real, old fashioned wooing.

And dammit to hell that he didn't want to coerce her that way; and dammit more to hell that he _did_ want to woo her, but not for the reasons Brent would want him to. The woman beside him was a mysterious mixture of beauty, willfulness and grace and something inside him wanted to get to know her better but not for her story…just because the man inside him ached to.

He swallowed, not sure if he was still on a mission as he considered his plan of attack. Lines were being crossed over and he felt conflicted but ultimately, he didn't want her to leave because he sensed very acutely that she might well be in danger. He licked his lips and bit into the bottom one, hoping to exude some awkward kindness; knowing that's how he felt in sorts anyway.

"Let's say I didn't let you out at the border," he began gently. "And that I could pay for a few clothes and some food…" He continued. "And a twin room costs the same as a double…"

He left his sentence open, not wanting to ask her outright if she would accept his offer because he knew that gave her too much chance to say no. He looked over, seeing her considering his words, which he let out a breath at. She wasn't declining him…yet.

Her dark, deep eyes swung over and he feigned concentration on the road. Truth was he could drive one-handed and blind-folded if need be, but he was playing a part here, a part he was struggling to make real.

"I could pay you back," she ventured in a small voice, her offer not one he expected.

He looked over, holding her gaze, proving his trust.

"A gentleman wouldn't ask to be paid back," he said in return.

"I can't accept your hospitality unless you let me pay you back," she insisted and he realized she was afraid of what he wanted in return if she didn't have money.

"Fine," he agreed simply, not in the slightest expecting anything in return for his 'good deed'. He did however, notice a rust sedan hovering about eight cars back, dipping out now and then to check their progress.

He squinted, hoping Gabriella had been distracted enough to stop looking for her followers- whoever they were. Troy wondered how a young actress could get embroiled with the kind of people that made you want to run out on your own wedding and then followed you across state. He decided to keep her occupied while he lost their tailers.

"So," he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Do you have a nick-name or something? Or do I just call you Montez?"

Gabi looked at him. "What's wrong with my first name?"

"Too long," he dismissed. "Beautiful, but too long," he added.

He thought her name was beautiful? Well, Austin hadn't. But then her and Austin weren't exactly a love-match she mused internally. Nothing of the sort. In fact, she regretted the day she had ever met Austin Smith and she cheered the fact she was now free of him, but she knew there were consequences to her jilting him.

She'd never wanted to marry him anyway, they only met a week prior but she was promised to him by her father and she still couldn't understand why her dad chose a forty-something tough man as her husband. Yes, she had expected an arranged marriage even after moving to LA to follow her dream, but she hadn't expected this- a practical mob-boss as her beau. She had hoped her dad might have changed his mind about arranging her marriage after all, she wanted the freedom to choose and she told him that every day.

But Juan Montez was a stubborn, traditional man. She just wished she knew why he chose Austin. Was he paid, she wondered? Forced? Blackmailed even? Her father brought her here from South America, it hadn't been easy getting a visa, but he had, she realized. They had materialized after weeks of struggle. Did he owe Austin somehow? Had Austin taken a like to her and decided to pay for her to stay?

She dimly remembered meeting a room full of actors at her first social outing- an Actors Guild Awards night, something she attended to make contacts and meet people. Her resume was still short, still bit-parts, but she wanted her name at the top of the poster one day, not at the bottom in small print.

Austin's 'team' had done a good job of keeping her under lock and key in his mansion until the wedding but she refused to be held. A life growing up under repression surely meant now she could spread her wings and fly? And all she had was a handsome white guy next to her to help her do it. Well, it was better than nothing…

"You can call me Gabi if you like," she offered finally of her preferred nick-name.

"How about 'Brie?" He asked nonchalantly, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. If he imagined murmuring it into her ear, it sounded even better.

Gabi tensed at his suggestion. "Nobody calls me that."

"Good," he smiled, seemingly pleased.

"No I didn-" She began in complaint, but he merely spoke over her.

"So, 'Brie, tell me a little about you," he invited as he pressed on the accelerator, the road ahead empty as they worked off the busy highway to a quieter straight of road.

She checked behind them, seeing a set of headlights.

"Are they following us?" She checked, alert at once.

"Hm?" Troy feigned innocence. "Not in a creepy way I don't think…"

"What car is it?" She asked, squinting in the dark but not able to make it out.

"Not a rust sedan," he offered, clueing her off to the fact he knew she was being tailed.

She gasped, shooting him a look.

"Pull over!" She demanded, unnerved.

"Why?" Troy wondered, finding Gabi's hands on his wheel as she pushed the steering wheel to turn him off the road and onto the shoulder.

"Okay, okay…" He conceded as he batted her hands away and finished his maneuver, the car behind them passing by uneventfully.

"You knew?" She accused breathlessly, staring at him.

"Knew what?" He bounced back.

She flung her seatbelt off and got out of the car, throwing his coat into the seat she vacated and she strode down the dusty shoulder in her toeless pumps, her womanly figure highlighted by his headlamps. He took a moment to enjoy the shapely legs and delicious thighs she showcased; let his eyes appreciate her rounded backside and hips and the inner curve of her waist. He imagined running his fingers through that raven, wild hair and then he jolted-to, before she got too far.

"Hey!" He called, getting out of the drivers side, ducking back in to get his jacket before he followed her.

Gabi kept walking- no striding along the hard shoulder, every muscle in her body tensed with fear and braced against the cool evening air. She had nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. Austin had made a deal and he wanted his end of it- he wanted her. Only she wasn't his. She wasn't anyone's to give away.

She swallowed as she heard Troy's footfalls crunching behind her, faster to catch her up.

"Hey, Gabriella, at least hear me out," he begged, sighing as she slowed down, pausing in her march.

_Thank God_. He thought he'd blown it then.

He came up behind her and licked his lips.

"Put this on," he husked of the jacket.

She turned and swallowed at his kindness.

"You don't deserve to be involved with my mess," she posed, her brown eyes sad and filling with tears.

"What some guy following you?" He mused. "That's nothing."

"That's not all of it," she sighed, slipping her arms into his coat, not missing the way his eyes went down her body, slowly; with appreciation. She felt a hot pop in her belly and swallowed down a strangled cry at his perusal, his look alone turning her on. What had she been saying earlier about guys staring at her? Jesus, he made it a whole new ball-game…

"I'm not asking you to tell me your life story," he promised, although internally, he secretly hoped she might. "Just get back in the car."

Gabriella squinted suspiciously. "What's in this for you?"

Troy swallowed.

"Helping out a woman who needs it," he posed, hoping she would believe him. It was half-true anyway. He wanted to help her more than anything right now. More than getting the scoop. And that was something for him to admit, he mused.

Gabi looked at the earnest stranger, believing him. For a moment there she thought he had worked everything out-who she was, why she was running- who she was running from. But his innocent and concerned gaze held hers steadily, assuring her of his intentions. He had none. Other than to get her to safety. She didn't know where that was yet, but for now, she would do well to keep moving. She could call her father from a truck stop and beg him to break the deal so she could go back but right now, she only had Troy to help her.

"How far to the motel?" She asked hesitantly.

"About three hours," he promised huskily.

She nodded and went back to the car, buzzing down her window once she was seated to throw out the silk heels she was struggling in.

Troy looked across at her in surprise.

"Now you have no means of escape," he posed humourously.

She smiled. "With you, I don't think I need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

By the time they made it to the motel, it was dark.

Gabi slid out of the passenger seat and picked her way across the parking lot in bare feet, frowning as she saw shattered glass everywhere before her- some kind of brawl had obviously occurred out here and bottles been smashed. But it meant her progress towards the front door of the motel was somewhat stalled.

"Here," Troy scooped her up into his arms to her mild protestation as she squeaked and then clung to him for dear life.

"Mr. Bolton, what are you doing?" She objected tightly.

"Saving your poor feet," he mused as he opened the swing door to the entrance of the motel with his shoulder, swinging her through.

"Ah! Newlyweds!" The clerk greeted and Troy and Gabi looked at each other, but chose not to speak.

"We have a Deluxe Honeymoon suite for half the price for Newlyweds!" The man went on, undeterred.

Gabi tilted her head to Troy's shoulder and quickly hid her ring finger.

"We got married today," she shared, shocking Troy with her audacity. He was used to lying, it was part of his job. He'd never expected little miss prim and proper to join the likes of him; but then, she couldn't be that prim and proper with that lingerie, he mused…

"Room six," the clerk handed over their key as Troy paid in cash. "Have fun!" He added and Troy smiled wanly at him before taking Gabi down the walkway towards their room.

"Nice play-acting," Troy commended his cargo.

"Acting comes in handy sometimes," she conceded.

"I know it's cheap but you do realize we'll be sharing a bed?" He checked.

She shrugged. "If you try anything, I'll injure you. Simple really…"

He let her down to unlock the door, his eyes wide at her statement.

"Right…" He followed her into the 'Deluxe' room and dreaded to think what the others were like. Still they had a huge bed and a TV and a gas station right opposite so they would be fed and watered tonight.

"Do you think they sell clothes in that gas station?" She wondered, unbuttoning his coat as she relaxed in the warm room on the bed.

He averted his eyes and turned on the TV.

"No!" She dashed over, yanking the plug from the wall.

Her escape from Austin was probably all over the news by now- as insignificant as she was, Austin had pulling power and her actions wouldn't be taken lightly in Hollywood.

Troy was staring at her as though she were completely mad.

"Uhm…can we have a look for clothes first?" She ventured by way of explanation.

His single arched brow told her he didn't buy it, but he conceded anyway.

"Sure thing…" He commented dryly, turning back toward the door.

Instinctively, he opened it to let her through first.

"Button up, beautiful," he told her. "Some men aren't gentleman like me…"

She followed his advice, peering across the parking lot wistfully as she realized she either had to go barefoot or get another lift from Troy. She turned her big brown eyes to him and he realized she had done this before- she had the look of a heart-breaker and he could believe it.

He bent to take her in a lift; carrying her easily across the tarmac to look for some clothes…some really ugly, long, cover-up clothes…

/

"What are you doing?" Troy wondered as he came out of the shower, towel drying his hair whilst he watched Gabi building a divide down the centre of the bed with the throw cushions.

"Building a wall," she answered without looking up and he couldn't help his chuckle.

"Afraid I might spoon ya?" He drawled in amusement.

She turned to arch something at him, but when her mouth opened nothing came out. Mostly because the damn man was stood there in a towel and nothing else. The small scrap of cloth barely covered his thighs and sat dangerously low on the 'v' of his hips; in fact, she could see the trail of hair that started at his belly arrow down towards his-

"'Brie?"

She snapped out of her inappropriate daydream to bring her gaze to his. She saw the warmth of amusement there and something else, something more intense. It made her thighs clench and her mouth dry up.

"What did you say?" She asked, distractedly.

"I said, would you rather I slept on the floor?" He repeated himself patiently, knowing she hadn't been listening to a damn word he'd been saying while she perused his nearly-naked form.

Gabi herself had changed from her delectable bridal lingerie and into a kids t-shirt and pants, the only thing the gas station sold that just about fit her. Thing was, everything clung to her and showcased her beautiful shape, not something he wanted to be reminded of right now.

"I made a wall," she answered his question. "So you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"I see…" he headed toward the bed and she watched him bemusedly.

"Aren't you wearing pajamas?" She asked, sounding breathy even to her own ears.

Troy had sat on the bed in his towel and looked up innocently.

"I sleep naked." He said.

Gabi pursed her lips.

"Well, can't you wear track pants or something?" She asked. "Boxers?"

Troy lifted his brows. "You have four cushions and a pillow to separate us, what do you think I'm gonna do, princess?" He mused.

She swallowed. "I'd rather you put something on your…well over…" She stuttered, blushing.

Troy tilted his head and laughed at her, going to his overnight bag to dig through it. Truth was he didn't have much clothing either; he put this bag in his boot for emergencies.

He pulled out some soft grey slouch pants.

"Do these suit you?" He checked and Gabi nodded.

"And a t-shirt," she instructed, sliding into bed and covering herself completely with the duvet.

"Jeez, lady," he murmured, walking to the bathroom with his items and changing with the door wide open where she not only got to see more of the impressive physique he had already showcased, but some she hadn't, too. The man was an Adonis, she mused. Muscled to perfection. She found herself curious about him as he trekked out, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Why are you going north?" She asked into the room, her nerves belied in her voice.

Troy wasn't sure if she was nervous he might hurt her; or more accurately if she was nervous because she found him attractive. He rolled into bed and curled up under his half of the duvet, facing away from her.

"I needed a break," he explained of his vacation.

She nodded, knowing that feeling.

"What do you do?" She wondered of his job.

He swallowed. He really didn't want to lie to her, but what choice did he have? He couldn't give the game away now…he might just be getting somewhere.

"I…ah…I write," he stated quickly, figuring that wasn't an all-out lie.

"Really?" She enquired, piqued. "That's amazing…"

"Yeah, novels, short stories," he invented.

"Romance?" She tilted her head, bemused.

"Hm, a little," he offered. The only romance he wrote about was those of the celebrity world- starting and ending that is.

"That's really amazing, Troy," she relaxed down with her eyes closed, propping her elbow on her pillow wall.

Troy liked hearing her call him by his first name but he wasn't sure if it would stick so he tried not to get too attached to it; instead he snuggled down for his own rest and hoped that Gabi wouldn't rob him blind and disappear in the night. A thought that strangely didn't keep him from sleeping soundly all night long.

/

When Gabi woke up, it was to find a soft weight on her arm and she startled, coming-to quickly in case her planned escape and subsequent night with a stranger had suddenly gone awry.

She frowned as she blinked several times to make sense of the scene. Troy was sleeping on her arm.

At some point, he had grasped the pillow separating them, using it as a hugging post and curled right across to seek comfort from the softness of her body as opposed to his own pillows- of which he had 2, she mused. She only had one because she gave one up for her wall. It seemed that Troy had destroyed her wall somewhat, she noted. Her throw cushions which had been carefully placed in a line were now strewn across the bed and floor.

She rolled her eyes. No point in having _those_ then….

But still, he was cute when he was asleep and moreover, he wasn't hurting her. He hadn't hurt her and although he had inadvertently taken out her barrier; he hadn't crossed any lines of propriety. She just wished he didn't dribble in his sleep because she could feel the dampness against her arm now and it made her feel icky having his saliva on her.

"Troy?" She coaxed softly, lifting her arm to raise his head for him.

"Hmm…" He cuddled his adopted pillow and rubbed his cheek against her.

"Troy, wake up," she tried again, tossing his head off her arm unceremoniously.

"Hm, wha-?" He opened his eyes and looked around, startled by his wake up call. Soon after, he wiped the drool off his chin.

"You dribbled on my sleeve," she showed him the evidence of dampness on her tee-top.

Troy blinked, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He flashed her a stunning grin that left her breathless.

"Sorry," he appealed.

She realized his smile was just for show, to get him out of trouble.

"Do you use that smile a lot?" She accused.

"Smile? What smile?" He feigned ignorance.

She merely rolled her eyes, and then gasped as she noticed his legs were bare as they tangled in the duvet.

"What happened to your trousers?" She accused, realizing quickly he was also topless again. "And your top!"

"Too hot," he shrugged, sitting up, making her feel faint as the covers slid over his body and for all she knew, about to reveal his modesty at any moment. Luckily for her heart, he remained covered. "I couldn't sleep with all those clothes on," he murmured then yawned.

"I'm having a shower," she decided, turning her back on his tempting naked state to give herself a task.

"We should head out as soon as you're done," he called and she turned, catching his sleep-messed hair that stood up crazily in all directions. "We can eat breakfast on the way…"

She nodded to agree to his terms and slipped into the bathroom, grateful for the time alone.

She had to call her dad. She couldn't carry on this ridiculous ride with Troy, if she did, she felt like she might forget why she was in his car at all and worse- end up in bed with him. Not that that was such a bad thing because let's face it, she hadn't made love with Austin and she hadn't really wanted to, but their wedding night would have constituted sex with the man. Thank god she hadn't gone through with it…but still, something about Troy made her want to strip naked and enjoy pleasures of the flesh more than anything. How did he do that?

She groaned as she let the warm fall of the shower cover her skin; letting her hands cover her body as she soaped herself clean; her erotic thoughts allowing her to set her mind free as her hands took their own path of pleasure.

"Damn that man," she murmured, biting into her lower lip as images of him last night flashed behind her closed eyes; his torso bare, his shoulders broad, his slim hips just right to fit between hers and those strong thighs to power his body into hers; one thrust at a time…

The sound she made was unmistakable; and it was loud. She fluttered her eyes opened and gasped; afraid she might have been heard. Her fingers pressed into her nub between her thighs while she thumbed her taut nipple with her other hand. This was pleasure beyond what she was used to, even when touching herself. The added stimulation of a real-living man just made it all the more exciting and dangerous. And he was just outside, lying in bed just waiting to be led astray.

She reminded herself that he could probably hear everything that went on in this shower and quickly quieted her cries as she flicked her pleasure-spot until she felt the sweet shiver of orgasm shimmer her body. It had been quick and intense and not exactly planned, but she felt languid and relaxed now that she had enjoyed it.

A knowing smile wrapped around her lips as she cocooned herself in the small bath-towel, drying quickly off to join Troy for their days' journey ahead.

/

It was no good; he had to get some air…

Troy had just listened as Gabi had pleasured herself whilst showering and he found it impossible firstly not to listen to that incredible display of erotica; and secondly, to ignore his body's reaction to it.

He startled as his cell-phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, knowing the caller.

"Brent." He said simply.

"Did you get the interview?" He asked, with no introduction. "It's all over the damn TV and we have nothing!" He exasperated.

Troy checked over his shoulder, glad for the interruption to his thoughts.

"I'm with her now," Troy shared quietly.

"What?!" Brent yelled. "Well, what do you have?" He asked.

"Nothing yet," Troy relayed. "But give me time…"

"We don't have time, Bolton! We need a scoop!"

Troy closed his eyes and let out a breath. When he opened them it was to see two men heading for the entrance of the motel. Two men who had exited a rust sedan.

"I have to go, boss," Troy turned back towards the room hastily and closed his cell, grabbing his case and checking on Gabi's whereabouts. She was humming to herself in the bathroom as he ripped open the door.

"We have to go. Now." He added quickly to purvey the seriousness of the situation.

"They're here?" She went pale and shivered.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the parking lot where they had parked; on the opposite end to the sedan luckily.

He helped Gabi into the passenger seat and threw his bag in the back; vowing to switch cars at the next garage, but for now, they had to move- and fast.

"Thank god I got jelly shoes," Gabi commented randomly, staring at her feet which bore child's shoes. But at least she had something to run in.

"Who are those guys?" Troy wondered genuinely of her tailers as he pulled out of the Motel parking lot and put his foot down hard on the accelerator.

Gabi bit her lower lip. "They're friends of my fiancé," she shared. "Ex-fiancé," she added as an afterthought.

Troy dashed her a look. "So the wedding is off? That's it? Over?"

Gabi nodded, not saying any more to expand on the situation and he frowned in annoyance, but then another part of him felt very protective suddenly. She had that vulnerability back- the fear. The woman who threatened to injure him and scolded him for sleeping naked was gone and in her place was a very frail, very frightened girl.

He didn't know what else to do, so he reached over to squeeze her knee.

"It's okay, whatever trouble you're in, we'll get you out of it okay? I promise, I'll help you get out of it…"

Gabi looked to him as he concentrated fiercely as he drove.

"Who are you really?" She wondered, sensing something that she couldn't explain and neither could he. Not yet.

"Troy Bolton," he supplied. "Hero to the world," he joked as he overtook a slow-moving lorry and almost came face to face with an oncoming vehicle that he just managed to avoid by pulling back in quickly.

Gabi squeaked her fear beside him but he just threw her a grin.

"Chill out, princess. I know what I'm doing," he assured but she still grasped her seatbelt with both hands and prayed to god.

"Are they following?" She checked, her eyes squeezed shut for fear of looking.

"No, I think we got out before they could see us. But they know my car now. We'll have to find something else to trade in for along the way…"

"Troy, no," she argued. "Not your car. You barely know me and this is all my own doing…"

"Hey, who didn't dream of being an action hero when they were a kid?" He teased. "Besides, this car is a bunch of junk," he added.

She shook her head. "I won't let you do anything else for me."

He smirked. "If you want to lose those idiots then you'll have to."

She swallowed. "Then maybe I should just give myself up…"

"Why are they so bothered?" He wondered. "Is your fiancé mad that you ran out on him?"

"There's a little more to it than that," she admitted. "But maybe it's best I just go back and marry him…maybe I have to do it after all…"

Her faraway look was punctuated by tears streaming down her face but she didn't sob or cry, although he expected her to. If he wasn't driving at 90miles per hour he would have taken her in his arms and comforted her; but as it was, he'd become the action hero he'd just spoken of and he had a job to do- a mission to complete.

"You're not going back," Troy told her and she ventured a look at him.

"You can't protect me…"

"I can try," he arched a brow.

"I just need to get to the next truck stop to call my father," she told him, seemingly agreeing to his plan.

"You got it," he affirmed, checking his rear mirror. No red sedan.

"He can help me," she told herself soothingly. "He's the one who can get me out of this…"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"Where in the hell have you been, Gabriella?" Juan Montez demanded as Gabi's call clicked through.

Troy had driven for another three hours to bring them here and he filled up with gas and snacks while she made her call.

"Dad, you have to call the deal off, I can't marry Austin," Gabi stated tearfully as she shook nervously.

"It's an arranged marriage, Gabriella. I can't just call it off. He's Latino, there aren't many like him in LA." Juan explained.

"I don't want to marry him!" She expressed again. "I don't care if he's Latino or not!"

"You didn't give him a chance…after you are married for two, three months, everything will feel better…"

"No, dad, it will feel worse," she insisted. "I'm not sleeping with him…"

"Gabriella, this is no time to be pig-headed." Juan hard-lined. "I need you to marry Austin, this isn't negotiable."

"Are you listening?" She demanded. "I. am. Not. Marrying. Austin!"

The line was silent for a moment and Gabi drew a breath in.

"You come home right away," Juan commanded. "This deal is set and it cannot be undone."

Something in his tone made her question his motive and whether this was really just about an arranged marriage after all. Still, her fear overtook the moment as she spoke again.

"Dad!" Gabi appealed, letting her emotional cries free at last. "Please! Help me!"

"Where are you?" He asked. "I will find you and bring you home…"

Gabi sniffled back her torrent of tears. "You will never find me because I'm not coming home and I'm not marrying him," she said before she hung up the phone, covering her face with her hands as she bawled out her hurt in relative privacy- alone and afraid.

"Hey," a soothing voice accompanied a hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

She might be afraid, but she wasn't alone, she realized. Troy was here for her, strangely, in an unplanned mess of a way, he was here.

Gabi turned and buried herself against his chest, sobbing out all her pain against his top; something he encouraged as he gently stroked her back; giving into his urge to wrap his arms around her and properly comfort her crying form.

He was half sure she was going to knee him in the balls, but to his surprise, she just burrowed closer and clung to his waist in return.

Troy brushed her hair back with gentle hands, knowing he had enough information to patch together a story now; but he wanted to hold on for all the facts and make this a real article- and more than that, he wanted to help Gabi, something that shocked him deeply.

"What happened?" He asked as she pulled away and blew her nose on a tissue he gave her; wiping her eyes from under the cover of her hair as she refused to face him.

"My da-ad w-on't help m-me," she stammered through hiccupping sobs, her tears ever-present.

"What?" He gasped incredulously. "Why not?"

She looked up, not sure yet if she could trust him with the truth.

"It was an arranged marriage," she shared the least important information with him. "Where we're from, it's tradition to hand down your daughter to a Latino man…he doesn't understand that I don't love Au-erm, Ossie," she quickly made up a name for her beau to protect his identity and hers.

"You were arranged to be married?" Troy repeated, shocked. He hadn't expected that. Of all the stories to come from the sudden marriage of Austin Smith and Gabriella, he really wasn't thinking that was one of them.

"His pride won't let him see that I don't want to marry," she explained. "I had to run away…do you see why?" She begged of Troy. "Could you marry someone you didn't love?"

Troy stared at her, still in shock. "No," he answered quickly. "No, I couldn't…I can see why you ran away…" He added.

She took in deep breaths, horror crossing her face. "I would have to sleep with him, night after night…before I was ready to…before I was ready…" She repeated, still in some kind of hysterical state as Troy tried to comfort her.

"Hey, its okay, you're free of him now…we'll think of something else…your dad can't be the only resolution to this problem," he assured positively.

Gabi met his gaze, her lips trembling with fear. "Don't make me sleep with him…please…" She whispered and Troy frowned, pulling her close again to hold her tightly.

He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and wondered what made her so afraid. Had she been raped before? Attacked? Had her speech on perverts been told from a life of suffering at the hands of men who helped themselves?

Her segregation on the bed was certainly amusing at first but now he realized why she felt the need to cut herself off from him. She was truly afraid.

"'Brie, what kind of guys have you dated?" He wondered, rubbing her arms as she pulled away.

Her brown eyes darted to his. "Assholes, mostly," she offered bitterly.

"I'm beginning to see that," he mused.

"Assholes are better than the man my dad chose," she emphasized. "I don't know what I'm going to do now…"

"_We_ are going to go back on the road," Troy stated. "I have a new car, tank filled, food to last a few days…it will give you time to think," he offered. "And if you want to go back then I'll drop you at a train station, any time," he added.

Gabi met his eyes. "Where are you headed?"

"Washington maybe," he shrugged. "See where the wind takes me…"

She smiled for the first time. "I like the sound of that."

Troy swallowed. _Darn_.

"Then come along for the ride," he invited.

Gabi went back towards the car, remembering she still needed essentials as she asked Troy to lend her some money until she could get to her bank to pay him back but as he handed over a fistful of bills for her shopping; he didn't much care how much he had given her or what they were going to do now, he was just happy to be having this ride with her, as crazy as it may be.

/

Gabi leaned back in her seat, a darn site more comfortable in her new clothes. She had managed to buy leggings, vests and some flip-flops – attire closer to her usual wardrobe and that made her feel like her twenty-four years old rather than the twelve year old she had felt like last night in children's clothes. She had tied her hair up into a high ponytail so that the black waves water-falled down her back and as she stretched her neck out in blissful ease, she could almost forget that her father was a stubborn, impossible man and that Austin had two of his men on her trail.

In fact, as she glanced across at the good-looking man beside her, she could almost forget about everything and just enjoy his masculine picture.

"You okay?" He checked of her gaze upon him.

"Yep," she nodded happily.

"We can stop at another motel tonight. I've taken another route to try and lose our friends in the sedan," he shared, bringing back reality hard and fast.

"I don't know why they have to follow me anyway," she mused. "No-one can force me to marry Ossie."

Troy cleared his throat. "Are you sure that's all it's about?" He posed. "Just an arranged marriage?"

Gabi lifted her head up to frown at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's strange for your dad to want this so much when you call him in tears begging to be saved from this marriage…"

She twisted her lips, thinking the same.

"Yeah, it is strange…" she agreed lightly. "I know my father is traditional and kinda stubborn about these things but you're right, something seems off…"

"Is there anything you can think of, that might explain it?" He broached, his natural curiosity that stood as a benefit in his line of work threatening to out him.

She passed him a strange look. "Are you a writer _and _a detective?" She mused with a purse of her lips.

Troy relaxed into a grin. "No, just the former," he assured. "I just figured I'd try and help solve this mystery while we travel…"

"Good plan," she conceded with a sigh. If only she knew where to start.

"What does your dad do for work?" He wondered.

"He's a shoe-maker. He owns a small shop on Cedar Drive." She shared.

"The shop's been doing okay?" He checked.

Gabi squinted at him. "As far as I know…"

"I mean…he didn't need money or anything? For bills?" He checked.

She shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me if he did."

"How do these arranged marriages work, then?" He flicked her a look.

"The family of the groom normally 'buy' the bride from her family. The man gets to choose the woman and the woman has to go into the marriage not knowing who she is marrying…"

"That's pretty twisted," Troy commented. "Especially in LA…"

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes. "No matter how many times I told my father I didn't want it, he still persuaded me to do it."

"Then how did you end up in church, in a dress?" Troy dug a little deeper. "Why not run before now?"

Gabi pressed her lips together, conceding he was right. She could have tried to escape at any point leading up to the actual wedding but things really hadn't been that easy.

"I couldn't just slip town, I had work meetings to attend," she shared, not elaborating what her work was. "And my father…he sort of brain-washed me somehow…I can't explain it but every time I protested, he made me feel bad about denying him this moment- the moment his only daughter finally married."

"Finally?" Troy repeated, confused. "You're barely what? Twenty-two?" He guessed.

"Twenty-four, actually," she smiled faintly at his compliment.

"That's not exactly past-it," he derided.

"Well, in my country, girls get married as young as eleven in arranged marriages," she explained. "When the bride's family needs money they basically sell off their daughters."

"Do you think your father needed the money?" He posed again, thinking this idea held weight, still.

"There's only one way to find out," she looked over.

He lifted his brows. "You want to talk to him again?"

"It's the only way I'll really know," she conceded.

"Okay," he nodded. "When we stop for sleep, you can call him and ask."

"Troy…" Gabi swallowed, looking over.

"Yeah?" He answered, concentrating on the asphalt road before him.

"You should really just go to Washington and drop me at the next stop," she suggested.

His mouth twitched. "What fun would that be?"

He directed his blue eyes toward her.

"I like having you around," he added, knowing he was getting in way too deep here and he'd only known her a matter of hours.

"Well…we'll see," she ventured non-comitally as they drove on toward their destination, a drive that continued in comfortable silence.

/

#_Don't tell my heart, my achey-breaky heart, I just don't think he'd understand... _

_And if you tell my heart, my achey breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man_…#

Gabi came-to, realizing swiftly that she was still in Troy's new car, travelling toward their next motel and that the noise aggrieving her ears was in fact, Troy's singing.

_#You can tell your Ma, I moved to Arkansas, you can tell your dog to bite my leg…  
Or tell your brother Cliff, whose fist can tell my lips, he never really liked me anyway…#_

"Troy…" She spoke, her voice weak and husky with sleep.

_#But_ _don't tell my heart, my achey-breaky heart, I just don't think he'd understand...#_

"Troy!" She said again, louder, sitting up from her apparent nap.

"What?" He frowned, looking her way, disturbed from his little sing-along.

"Really?" She mused. "Billy Ray Cyrus?"

"What's wrong with Billy Ray Cyrus?" He appealed.

"Maybe it's the way you sing it," she murmured as she stretched.

He didn't say anything to that, he just pursed his lips and snapped off the radio. She ventured a look at him, wondering if she had hurt his feelings or worse- pissed him off. He was really doing her the biggest favour by taking her with him across the country so she had no right to complain if he wanted to sing badly out of tune in his own car.

"I'm sorry," she broached softly. "You can have your radio on and sing if you want…"

"No, it's okay," he sniffed.

"Are you mad?" She wondered.

"Nope."

"You are." She opposed.

"Am not." He argued.

He yawned, squinting into the headlights that came from a car travelling the opposite way.

"We can stop if you're tired," she assured quickly.

"Almost there," he replied succinctly.

She realized suddenly that he'd been singing along to the radio to keep himself awake. She felt bad for ruining his fun and his method of staying focused. She reached across and turned his radio back on.

_#...with or without you….with or without you…and you give yourself away, and you give yourself away, and you give and you give and you give yourself away…#_

She smiled as he instantly sang along to the lyrics, although more quietly than before. She noticed he actually had a good voice. A voice that tickled her senses and sank deep into her skin, creating warmth between her thighs. She looked at him. Had he been pretending before? Singing out of tune deliberately?

"What?" He smiled at her, feeling her eyes on him.

"Nothing," she denied.

"You didn't think I could sing?" He mused.

"Well…"

He shrugged. "You were asleep. It's fun to sing out of tune sometimes."

She nodded. "I'll remember that."

He twizzled the button to find another channel.

"Here's one for you," his lips curved up to reveal the white of his teeth.

She gazed at him as she recognised the song.

_#I want to break free…I want to break from your lies, your so self satisfied, I don't need you…I've got to break free. God knows, god knows I want to break free…#_

"Nice choice," she commended with her own smile.

"Well, go on then," he encouraged. "Sing along…"

_#I've fallen in love…I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for real…I've fallen in love. God knows, god knows I've fallen in love#_

Gabi looked to her travelling companion and found him grinning at her. He began to sing with her on the next line.

_#Its strange but its true, I cant over the way you like me like you do, but I have to be sure when I walk out that door-oh how I want to be free! Oh how I want to break free…#_

She giggled, taking a deep breath as for one moment, the truth of her reality faded away and left just her and Troy, enjoying this ride.

"I love that song," he confided.

"Me, too," she agreed.

"What else do you love?" He wondered, genuinely intrigued. It was probably the last thing on earth he should be asking her considering his boss would be ringing him for the story before long, but he threw caution to the wind.

To heck with it. Who cared, anyway? Right now, he didn't. He was actually beginning to believe in this road trip the longer it went on. Maybe he needed time out more than he even knew himself.

"I love my work," she shared, hoping he wouldn't ask her about it, "I love my family- as twisted as he is, I do love my father," she added.

"Your mother..?" He led.

"She passed away when I was young," Gabi shared.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he offered. He didn't know that. Gabi was still relatively new to the Hollywood scene; her laundry hadn't been aired yet.

"It's okay," she smiled softly.

"You must be some kind of woman to come all the way from South America to find work here," he considered, despite knowing what her work was and why she'd made the move. He was still impressed with her determination.

"I wasn't free to make my own choices back home," she admitted. "I crave freedom, the ability to choose my own life."

"Hey, here's the motel," Troy interrupted the moment. "You can call your dad now," he suggested as he pulled in and got out of the car to stretch.

"I'll go and check in," he told her over the hood of the car and she nodded, wordlessly heading toward the phone booth.

The phone rang three times before Juan picked up.

"Hello?" Juan barked.

"Dad?" Gabriella greeted.

"Gabriella! Where on earth are you?" He demanded right off.

"It doesn't matter where I am," she denied. "But I need to know something…"

"Of course it matters!" He ignored the second half of her sentence. "I have people out looking for you; it would be easier if I knew where to look…"

"I don't want to be found," she re-iterated. "Dad…why is this marriage so important to you?" She posed.

"Because you're my only daughter!" He spluttered angrily.

"But you knew…you knew I didn't want to marry him and you knew I came to LA to find my own way in the world…" She argued.

Juan sighed. "It was a deal, Gabriella. I made the deal and I cannot undo it…"

"I'm not a thing to be sold," she swallowed at her emphatic words. "You could undo it if you wanted to."

"I can't." He graveled and this time she listened. "I owe money, Gabriella. A lot of money. To Austin and to others. The amount he paid me for you paid most of it off but you…you were my debt to him…"

Gabriella gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. She pulled it away, whispering coldly into the phone.

"How _could _you?"

"I thought it was for the best!" He argued. "You needed a husband and I needed the money…"

"You sold me to the devil?" She asked again, hurt and afraid.

"The money is gone, paid to my debtors," he beseeched. "If you do not marry Austin I have another debt to pay…"

Gabi swallowed on a tight throat, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

"What is the debt for, dad?" She asked finally.

She could hear Juan breathing down the phone, not wanting to answer.

"Tell me!" She snapped, shaking with anger and hurt.

"It was from cards, Gabriella," he sighed. "Gambling…I got in too deep…"

"And I was supposed to get you out?" She arched. "Good luck finding the money, dad," she added tempestuously. "Because I am no longer yours to sell."

She slammed down the receiver and clung to it as her breaths became deep and painful, her utter disbelief at her father's words shocking her to the core. She slid down the side of the booth using the phone wire to support her and then she put her face into her hands and she cried- again. For the utter devastation at being betrayed this way- and the fear of what lay ahead.

/

Troy pursed his lips and rose fidgeting from the bed, not content that Gabriella hadn't yet returned from her telephone call. In all reality, she had only been gone for five minutes because that's how long it had taken him to pay, get the room key, walk in and sit down. But he couldn't sit and wait; it wasn't a strong point of his.

Just as his fingers closed around the door knob, his cell rang in his pocket and he checked the caller ID, cursing as Brent's name filled the screen.

He took a deep breath and clicked 'end call', switching his phone off after. For now, he was no longer Troy Bolton the celebrity journalist with a scoop to uncover. He was a guy concerned about a vulnerable girl's feelings and he went to tackle that concern before anything else got in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_Some of you have been enjoying the Zac/Other character story I posted called 'Drive', just to clarify it was written well before he took the part in the racing movie and I have a few other Zac/oc fanfics from my old catalogue so if anyone thinks they'd like to read them please comment in your review and I will consider the demand and possibly post some more as whole stories in one chapter._

_I keep meaning to reply to you each and life just isn't allowing me, so I hope you understand I appreciate you ALL with your words of encouragement and you keep me going with this crazy story-writing thing I do. I know this story is kinda far-fetched for me but suspend your disbelief and enjoy it :D_

**CHAPTER 4**

He tilted his head as he found her- on the floor of the telephone booth.

"You can sit out here if you like, but I gotta say, the room's not as bad as the last one…"

He aimed for light humour to bypass her obvious upset; something he wasn't sure she needed his comfort for or not. She hadn't asked for it, didn't appeal to him with her eyes so he guessed he chose the right approach.

When she looked up, she managed a small smile.

"Have you built the bed wall yet?" She wondered.

He smiled back, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Nope, thought I'd leave that delight for you…"

She shifted to intend standing and he quickly took his hands out to offer her one. To his surprise she took it and dragged herself up, dusting off her behind.

"How many cushions do we have?" She asked as they made their way toward the room they'd been assigned.

He shrugged. "I didn't count, but there's enough for a good divide," he assured.

She nodded with an emotional swallow.

"I'll see about that," she said as she came inside the room, realizing he was right about the quality of this motel. It was definitely better than the last.

"Bigger bed," she approved.

"Uh-huh," he gloated. "And I can even order pizza from the place across the road and they'll bring it over…"

She brought her amused eyes to his.

"Pizza sounds like heaven right now."

"I was waiting on you, princess," he teased.

She counted four pillows and four cushions, picking a cushion up and hugging it as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know what?" She mused. "I'm not even bothered about a divide. This bed is big enough," she added.

He lifted his brows. "Steady now. I might get the idea you like me."

"Well if you even think about touching me, I will inflict certain pain- in an area you will definitely not want pain inflicted," she warned feistily.

He squinted at the thought of it.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he teased of her warning.

"Do you think there's somewhere on our route where we can stop to play cards?" She wondered randomly, laying back on the bed with her cushion clutched close for comfort.

"Cards?" Troy repeated, confused.

"Yeah…you know like a casino?" She posed.

"Are you some kind of poker shark?" He joked.

"I know enough," she shrugged and he chuckled nervously.

"You want me to help you rip those guys off?" He wondered, surprised at her audacity once more. The prim Hollywood actress he'd imagined was slowly slipping away and revealing a much more daring, interesting woman behind the image.

"I need money," she said simply.

"Look, I told you I can pay for us," he assured, thinking that was her motivation.

"Not for you," she admitted, a little guiltily.

"Oh." He pursed his lips and watched her sit up, toss the cushion to the bed and walk around it towards him.

She stopped before him and bit into her lower lip, lifting her eyes to his.

"I can…pay you in another way," she posed. "You know, if it helps."

Troy frowned. "What are you talking about?" He puzzled. "You just told me how much you hated the idea of being sold and now you offer me your body in payment?"

She blushed, the red staining her cheeks.

"It's not against my will, is it?" She argued.

"I think it is," he squinted accusingly. "And it's certainly against mine."

Gabi trembled in fear at his angry reaction to her offer. She had hoped he might go for it and she could seduce him into going along with her, to dupe the card players and make her own fortune in order to bail her father out- thus bailing herself out in the process. She hadn't forgotten that they were being trailed that they were only ever half a step ahead of their followers.

She lifted her chin to say more, her lips were even parted in intent but Troy grasped her wrist gently in his fingers and his touch paused her from speaking.

"'Brie, I'm not that kind of man," he insisted to her offer.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"What?" He inserted as she faltered. "What did you think?"

She gave a little shrug.

"That you might want to," she ventured, hurt lacing her voice.

_Wait a second, what was she talking about here?_ Him wanting to take his payment from her body? Or him wanting to have sex with her? He frowned, confused.

"What happened on the telephone with your dad?" He asked candidly; keen now to hear the truth.

She shot him a look. How could he know her vulnerability right now was to do with the mess her father had made? It surprised her that he could stand there and refuse her offer when he could so easily have just taken her up on it and thrown her on the bed to make love to her…well, she guessed it wouldn't be classed as 'making love' if it was a business deal, but still, somewhere inside she kind of wanted it. Okay she more than 'kind of' wanted it. But she barely knew the hunk of the man so no wonder he looked seriously worried about her mental health.

"My dad needs the money from the arranged marriage to pay his debts," she shared finally, swallowing hard. "He can't break the deal."

Troy absorbed this information with a stunned look on his face.

"Ossie's going to find you?" He concluded.

She nodded. His eyes met hers. Intense blue on worried brown.

"You _have_ to marry him?"

"Unless I can get money…to pay him off." She explained.

"How much?" He squinted.

"It doesn't matter how much," she refused to divulge the figure she suspected she needed to get rid of Austin in case he felt obliged to help.

"It damn well does matter if you're going to stand there and ask me to take my payment from your body," he glittered, his fingers tightening on her wrist.

She frowned, surprised by his anger. He was angry with her for offering herself to him. Why?

"Have I offended you in some way?" She guessed. "Or disappointed you?"

He rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin of her wrist as he just glared into her eyes, plundering her soul as he did so.

"You are a very beautiful woman, 'Brie and your absolute insistence that you would hurt me if I so much as touched you is what makes me respect you even more. I know something is really, really wrong for you to unwind all that and offer yourself to me on a plate…"

She dropped her eyes, then brought them back to his.

"I have to make some money- it's the only way I know how, unless you have a better idea, and I understand if you don't want to come along for the ride because it's dangerous and it's only going to get worse," she warned. "But I have to do this. I just thought that it might make things easier if you took something you wanted or I gave you something in return until I can pay you back properly. Obviously that idea is moot but don't judge me for it, okay? I had to ask…"

Troy licked his lips, his thumb still grazing the skin of her inner wrist, the stroking still making her tingle all over despite the small range of his touch.

"I'm about ready for some pizza and beer," he posed, diverting from her speech altogether.

She frowned, not sure what his answer was to her subtle question. Was he coming with her or not?

"Then let's get some pizza and beer," she enthused, passing him the menu that was on the side table.

/

"So for this to work, you're going to have to tell me how much you need," Troy commented as he ferried in the pizzas he had ordered- a large pepperoni and mushroom for him and a medium farmhouse for Gabi.

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask," she admitted guiltily.

"We need to ask this Ossie character how much it will take to make him go away…" Troy considered.

Gabi looked at him funny. "Who are you? An undercover cop or something?"

"I told you, hero to the world," he teased.

"Seriously Troy," she insisted. "You're taking all this suspiciously well…"

Hm, so she was suspicious. That wasn't good. But what was he going to say? Because he had to admit that she was right. He wasn't making his part in this very convincing. Acting obviously wasn't one of _his_ talents, he mused.

He took a bite of his pizza and stalled for time, trying to appear like the carefree guy he was meant to be portraying. He was just along for the ride- her saviour in her hour of need.

"It's an adventure," he said, slipping back into the character he had developed in his head. "Honestly, I'm cool with it."

She peered at him for a moment longer, not quite believing his reply and suddenly, her hackles were rising. He really could be anyone. Anyone at all. He could even be part of the scheme, running her into a corner for Austin's men to catch. He could be a part of it all- although the reasonable part of her mind argued he was going to a lot of trouble to keep her safe if he was meant to be on the other side. Then what? What was the other explanation because she couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right.

Still, he was eating his pizza nonchalantly enough and he'd posed no threat thus far. So although she was on edge now, she didn't feel like she needed to get rid of him just yet. She just hoped she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life in trusting him.

The sound of a cell-phone jangled the air and Troy cursed under his breath.

"Work," he excused, standing and heading outside onto the verandah with his phone, shutting the door behind him.

Gabi frowned. She was sure she hadn't heard his phone go off up until now, so why suddenly was there contact from his work- whatever that meant. Wasn't he supposed to be taking a sabbatical?

She rose, too, edging over to the window to see if she could over-hear anything.

/

"Bolton, you better have good news," Brent warned and Troy sighed, wishing he had left his phone switched off. Trouble was, he knew he might need it in an emergency and he couldn't risk having it turned off for that possibility.

"I don't have any news yet," Troy admitted.

"You've spent forty-eight hours with the girl everyone is talking about and you're telling me you have nothing?" Brent argued. "Bullshit. Spill it, Bolton…"

Troy sighed. The stuff with her dad could get serious, he really couldn't share that. Then what? What could he say to appease his boss and not cause too many waves?

"It was an arranged marriage. That's all I know," he revealed, closing his eyes as his gut swirled guiltily.

"What!" Brent barked. "That's brilliant! That's why she ran out!" He gathered.

"Seems so," Troy agreed.

"The Tower will have the exclusive tomorrow," Brent gloated. "Montez' Unwanted Arranged Marriage …" He tested a headline.

"Look, don't call me again," Troy stipulated.

"After this, you must be kidding," Brent chuckled.

"I mean it…" he insisted. "I might be late delivering but I will deliver," he assured.

As he said the words, he knew he still had time to make up an excuse or pretend there was no more gossip; still he needed to get Brent off his back.

"Alright, but you have to call me. At least every two days," Brent bargained.

Troy sighed. "Fine, okay."

"Well done, Bolton. Now finish the job," Brent signed off and Troy turned back to the room, seeing a flash in the window and knowing instantly that Gabi had been spying on him.

He just didn't know how much she had heard.

/

"_Look, don't call me again…"_

"_I mean it…I might be late delivering but I will deliver."_

Gabi went over those two phrases in her mind and reasoned that they could mean literally, anything. Maybe he had a parcel to deliver, or a script? Maybe his sabbatical was supposed to produce his next book?

But she shivered as she imagined his cargo to deliver might actually be _her_. After all, their two friends hadn't caught up their trail yet so did that mean she was being trusted in Troy's hands to be taken to wherever Austin wanted her taken?

She glanced up as he came back into the room, her wide eyes instantly giving away her mistrust. Troy didn't know why suddenly she doubted him, but he didn't blame her either. If he made a great show of convincing her, she would smell a rat, so he opted for cool calm instead.

"They never leave me alone," he mused with an eye roll. "Even when I tell them I'm going away for an unknown amount of time…"

"Book-deal?" She offered as an excuse for the work pressure he was under.

"Yeah," he agreed lightly. "They just want the next one and the next one and the next one…"

"You're only human," she offered.

"Exactly," he sighed with a bemused smile. "Can you tell_ them_ that?"

She smiled back, just a little. "I doubt they'd listen to a random girl on the run."

"There's always a first," he joked and she nodded.

"Finished?" He checked of her pizza as he collected up their boxes, hers still with three slices left.

"I might have it cold later," she considered and he nodded and sealed her box and put it on the side, wrapping his box to fit in the bin.

He twisted his lips.

"I'm gonna head for a shower so we can get going early," he commented and she nodded again.

"You ok?" He checked before he went into the bathroom.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed lightly, feigning fullness from their stodgy meal when in reality, she was planning her escape.

"Alrighty," he dipped his chin and disappeared into the bathroom, giving her literally minutes to pack up her few things and bolt.

She was just jamming everything into her bag when the bathroom door opened, revealing Troy, wet from his shower. His very short-lived shower, she considered as she frowned, caught in the act.

"Packing ready for tomorrow?" He checked, pretending he hadn't noticed anything off when in reality his heart was slamming against his chest fearfully. _She couldn't leave!_ Not without him to protect her! "Smart idea," he added, whistling as he rubbed his hair dry.

"Packing and looking for my Basque," she lied, letting out a disappointed sigh.

She'd have to wait until he was asleep now to make her exit. And she prayed he wouldn't know her plan or wake when she left, but now she had to act relaxed for another hour or so until they bedded down for the night.

"Oh, I have it," he flung the cream underwear her way from the top of his bag.

She didn't dare ask _why_ he had it, but she looked at him funny for a minute.

"What!" He chuckled. "It didn't fit in your little carrier bag," he defended.

"I see…"

She couldn't work it out- who he was, why she felt alarm bells ringing where none had sounded before, but she didn't ignore the feeling as they slipped under the covers, preparing to sleep. Gabi made sure she was facing out, telling herself not to fall asleep under any circumstances. It seemed to work because she waited until Troy's long, soft breaths were even before she made her move. Unfortunately for her, her decision not to create a barrier proved troublesome because even in the short time it took him to settle into sleep, he'd still managed to shift towards her and fling an arm across her side, something she now had to slide from under to escape.

His hand scraped across her midriff as she carefully slid to the floor, standing up to tiptoe across the room, slipping her new shoes on.

She picked up her bag which rustled noisily and she winced, checking if he'd stirred which he hadn't and she successfully made her way to the door, quickly slipping into the night before anyone noticed her gone- most of all a man named Troy Bolton, she mused.

/

"'Brie?" Troy rolled onto his back and sensed something wrong.

He looked about the room, not seeing her.

"'Brie?" He poked his head around the open bathroom door, and then padded across the bedroom to pull back the curtains.

No sign of her outside or inside. He frowned, checking the room. Her plastic bag was gone. And her shoes. And his wool jacket he'd lent her.

_Damn!_ She'd escaped!

But why? Had he instilled fear in her somehow? Had she heard his call with Brent and got suspicious? She'd already said she didn't trust his reasons for helping her but he'd assumed she'd needed him enough to overlook that. Obviously not.

Now she could be anywhere, at risk from being found by any_one_. He sighed. This was _not_ good. Not good at all.

/

Gabriella had found an old baseball cap drifting about the car-park and when she put it on with Troy's coat, she hoped that from behind at least, she looked like a guy.

She trekked along the road from the motel to the next nearest commercial building, hoping she would find food and drink there, the only thing sustaining her right now being some water she had purchased with some of Troy's stolen money and some candy bars she'd snuck in her jacket pocket.

She felt kind of bad for stealing from Troy but she knew she could pay him back eventually- if he turned out to be one of the good guys. If her misgivings were right and he wasn't however, she felt stealing fifty dollars was hardly a criminal offence.

She swallowed as a car passed her, praying it wasn't Troy- or one of Austin's men and she sighed with relief as the car drove on, not stopping to offer her a ride. Not that she'd wanted one, but still, she felt that the driver was a little heartless for not stopping.

She brought her chin up as she noticed a trail leading down away from the road through the bush- it appeared to run parallel however, but she had no way of really knowing. She didn't know where it led or if she was safe walking it, but it appealed to her a hell of a lot more than risking being seen from the road.

She stumbled down the loose dirt toward the trail, deciding to take her chances.

She just hoped her instincts this time were right.

/

"Good afternoon, ma'am," a rustic-looking cabin provided a perfect country-style bar for the locals Gabi considered as she slid onto a stool and smiled at the friendly-looking barman.

"Good afternoon," she replied in her less twangy voice.

"What can I getcha?" he asked.

"Do you have a menu?" She wondered, hoping they sold food. She'd had two candy bars for breakfast and it was hitting 3 o'clock now and she was starving.

"Sure do," he pointed to the black-board behind him which detailed the selection.

"Can I get the burger and fries please?" She ordered. "And a ginger beer."

She needed something refreshing for her parched mouth, too. She began to regret her idea as she sat waiting for her order; wondering what the hell she was going to do now. Great job, Gabi, she told herself. You escaped and now you have nowhere to go and no-one to save you…

She smiled as the barman laid her pint glass on a mat before her and she sipped the soothing liquid gratefully.

"This is heaven in a glass," she complimented and he chuckled.

"If ya say so…"

"I do," she assured.

"Say, you look familiar…" The barman noticed.

Gabi swallowed. She presumed she looked a mess enough not to be recognized. Could she front this one out, she wondered.

"Oh, people always say I look like Selma Hayek," she lied.

"Hm, nope that's not who I was thinkin'," he frowned, making Gabi panic as he squinted at her.

"No," he shook his head. "Can't think who ya remind me of…"

She smiled in relief. "Never mind…"

He nodded and brought her food plate over which she quickly tucked into, practically hoovering up the fries before she took a bite of her burger.

"Hello, Gabriella…" A voice sounded behind her as she sank her teeth into the bun. She put the burger down and chewed her mouthful, knowing the voice didn't belong to Troy.

It was Austin's guard, Tim and she knew his partner, Greg wouldn't be far behind.

She didn't wait for conversation, she stood up on the rungs of the stool and gripped the bar sideways, vaulting across the bar with unexpected ease, she had half expected to fail in her escape plan and end up sprawled across the wooden surface, ripe for capture.

"You can't get away now," Tim called as she cowered at the barman's feet.

For what it was worth, he looked at her, then her assailant with a frown.

"Can I help you, sir?" He checked.

"Yes, you can," Tim replied. "We are federal officers searching for Gabriella Montez who is currently hiding behind your bar, in connection with criminal offences too long to list," Tim lied.

"Really?" The barman mused. "She don't look like no criminal…"

Tim headed toward the bar and quickly drew the barman up by the front of his shirt.

"You hand her over or you'll be apprehended too," he warned with a hiss.

Tim looked behind him for back-up, frowning when Greg didn't show.

"Greg? Godammit man where are you?" He yelled out towards the porch of the bar, hoping his partner was turning away patrons and hadn't left him to handle this alone.

The door swung open and a tall, muscled man walked in, with all the swagger a strong man like him might own.

"Greg's a little…tied up," Troy told the unknown man who was currently gripping up the barman; reading the scene very quickly and trying to work out where in the hell Gabriella was.

"Troy?" She stood up, awed to see him there, having followed her. And not only that, but apparently saving her, too.

"Get down!" He told her as Tim drew a gun, something he also had to duck to avoid as he threw over a table and used it for shelter.

_Fuck!_ He didn't even own a gun, let alone carry one! What was he meant to do now?

He could hear footsteps approach and he breathed in and out very slowly, willing his heart rate to slow and his brain to think. Think, godammit!

Luckily for him, he didn't need to think because the next thing he knew, a rifle was going off and he ducked as he guessed the bar man owned his own fire-arm and was now using it to protect them all.

"Run over here!" The barman yelled, covering Troy by keeping Tim under threat.

Troy scrabbled across the bar and dropped to the ground, quickly checking Gabi over.

"Are you okay?" He checked.

"They're after me!" She breathed out in panic, her eyes wide.

"They're after _you_?" He teased. "I thought they were after _me_…"

She swallowed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You two better go out the back way while I keep this one from following ya," the barman said and Troy didn't need telling twice. He quickly rose, helping Gabi up. She gave the barman a kiss on the cheek before Troy led them out the back way and quickly helped Gabi into the car before joining her, high-tailing it out of the parking lot before Greg could free himself or Tim could follow.

Neither of them dared to imagine what their new friend was going to do to the guy they left behind, but they both sighed with something like relief as the road stretched before them and behind with empty promise.


	6. Chapter 6

_Love you!_

**CHAPTER 5**

"Why did you follow me?" Gabi asked, truly bewildered at this.

Troy shrugged. "It got boring without you."

"You could have been killed." She shot him a look.

"You could have, too."

"You don't even know me!" She argued.

"Sure I do," he twinkled, relaxing. "You're Gabriella Montez. You like living on the edge and refusing the advances of men."

She sighed and let her heart slow from the panicked beats of before.

"I was so afraid back there…"

"I know," his concern laced his words. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I just didn't know if I could trust you," she admitted. "I still don't know that I can…"

Troy pressed his lips together, not sure if he should tell her. If he did, she would be sure to run again but he didn't know how long he could go on lying. She knew something was up. Unfortunately though, lie was all he could do.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I want to use this whole thing for my next book," he invented quickly, chewing his lip. "It would make a great plot and I just couldn't let you go without seeing what happened next for the heroine of the story…"

"This isn't a story, Troy," she accused. "This is my life! My dangerous, ridiculous_ life_."

He shrugged. "I'm not easily scared."

"I know! You just walked in and got shot at! You must be crazy!" She blew out an amused breath.

"You are…" he paused, wondering he should tell her what he thought of her, really.

"I am what?" She arched, giving him a look.

"Well…you're intriguing," he admitted. "It's not just the danger that drew me to find you…it was you, too."

"Great," she sighed, not comforted by this. "The only guy I meet in all the years I've been here who isn't gay, married or a total ass-hole and he's addicted to danger and intrigue… this is so not the way I live normally, you know," she pointed out.

He pursed his lips. "That's okay."

She studied the side of his face, the jaw line that was so strong, and the stubble that was so sexy. She gazed at his pouted lips; measuring their softness, their fullness, guessing how they might feel upon hers; or just upon her, somewhere, anywhere. She looked at his hair, the soft mess she yearned to touch; his shoulders that were so broad and manly. She considered him as a man, then. As a man she could get to know better. A lot better.

"You should know something," she ventured, figuring she should tell him the truth.

"Don't tell me," he quickly denied. "I like the mystery of it all," he added.

In truth, he didn't want her to open up and be truthful where he could not. It would only place more pressure on him to do the same.

Gabi sighed, wanting to be honest, but for now, she listened.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Plus, I have good news," he added.

She frowned. "What good news?"

He looked right at her, blue eyes smiling.

"I know how much Ossie wants."

/

"This whole thing is over, Troy," Gabi swung her bag down on the double bed they would be sharing tonight.

"I know this casino in Washington, once we've got what you need, you can go back home and I can take my holiday as planned." He carried on his plan regardless.

"Did you hear me?" She wondered. "This is over- you're officially free."

He tilted his head, his tall, lean, ruggedness distracting her from her thoughts as he stood at the end of the bed and she sat upon it.

"But it's not over. Tim and Greg will find a way to get back on the road and Ossie still wants you or his money…"

"Then he can have me," she sighed despondently. "No-one is going to die because of my father's mess."

"He can have you?" Troy arched a brow. "'Brie…"

"Don't call me that," she frowned at him. "You don't know me, remember."

He squinted. "No, okay, maybe I don't. But I still want to help."

"Then just drop it," she begged of his insistence. "Please, just…drop it."

Troy flicked his gaze over her tired form and recognized she'd had a scare today and was tired and worn out from the strange turn of events her life had taken very suddenly since she had run out of that church. He drew in a breath, crawling onto the bed to cup her shoulder.

"Okay…it's dropped," he husked.

She looked up at him, all brown eyes and fear and he quickly wrapped his arms around her as she twisted to kneel, too, needing his embrace.

"Its okay, 'Brie," he murmured against her hair, holding her tight. "I promise you, it'll be okay…"

Only then did she sob, letting out the hurt she felt from her traumatic day. She wondered how he did it; comforted her all the time, but he really didn't seem to mind, holding her with those strong arms of his and shh'ing her gently.

She eventually pulled away, wiping her face.

"I should have a bath, it might help," she suggested of her upset.

"Okay, I'm right here if you need anything," he assured, watching her go towards the bathroom with a wobble in her step as the aftermath of shock worked through her system.

Today had been tough. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was used to fraught situations and tension- albeit without arms- but still, he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't afraid. The important thing was for her to trust him. Not for the story, not for his scoop but for himself. For the man inside him. The man that wanted her so badly but couldn't have her, yet.

But maybe one day he could, when all this was over and they knew the truth about each other. One day when Austin wasn't a threat and she was free to date whoever she liked. That day seemed a long way off right now, but the thought of it kept him going.

Gabi came out of the bathroom in her soft pajamas and Troy took his own shower, heading out in only his boxers as he yawned widely, joining Gabi in the bed. Neither of them was hungry and even though it was still early, it seemed prudent to sleep.

"We can leave at twilight," Troy murmured as he settled in the bed.

"No,_ I_ can leave at twilight," Gabi rephrased. "_You_ can go on your vacation."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he joked, but secretly serious.

"Troy, if I piss off some poker players by sharking them, you won't want to be caught up in that, believe me." She mused.

"I already am," he shifted forward until she felt his chest touch her back.

She breathed in and out, ignoring the warmth that spread through her body at his proximity.

"I'm so scared," she whispered, chewing her lip.

"It's okay, I'm here to protect you," he curled his arm over her body to evidence that, his arm locking hers against her chest where he now spooned her.

"You have absolutely no reason to help me," she argued.

"I can think of one," he mused with a husked voice, the warmth in it telling her more than his words.

She didn't ask him what his reason was, but he told her anyway.

"You amaze me, 'Brie," he admitted. "From day one when you ran out of that wedding…you have amazed me."

"I'm just a muse…an object to fuel your next book…" she denied, knowing that the calling her body had for his was nothing of the sort.

"You have a beautiful shoulder, do you know that?" He murmured, his lips kissing her there and drawing a gasp from her lips.

She looked over said shoulder at him.

"Do I need to re-instate my barrier?" She enquired.

"Not if you turn over and kiss me back," he suggested amusedly, making her frown.

She remained where she was for a whole five seconds before turning.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Bolton," she told him. "However I felt the need to tell you face to face." She leaned up and pulled a pillow down to clutch to her body.

"Why do you need that?" He smirked, knowing full well she _wanted_ to kiss him, she was just denying herself. "I'm not a complete douche," he added in defense.

She was still frowning and it was all he could do not to kiss the damn frown off her face. Instead, he tugged the pillow with one hand.

"Stop it!" She sighed tiredly.

"Come on, snuggle with me," he invited charmingly.

"No! Troy!" She huffed, gripping the pillow tighter as she folded her arms around it.

"Come on, beautiful…"

"Why are you being so weird?" She pierced him with accusing eyes.

He flicked his eyes around the room sheepishly, sighing and laying back.

"Fine." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep.

Gabi eyed him worriedly. He wasn't _really_ going to sleep like that was he? Without holding her? Without spooning her and keeping her safe?

"Troy?" She ventured softly, not rousing him.

"Troy..?" She called again and he cracked one eye open.

"What is it, princess?"

"Can we…I mean that is, can you…" She swallowed, not sure what to say, how to ask.

He squinted, rolling over onto his side.

"Go on then, turn over," he told her with a sigh, seemingly knowing exactly what she wanted as she resumed her initial position and he enclosed her body with his, keeping her safe in his arms.

He heard her murmur of appreciation as she settled, her body squirming against his to get comfy.

"All good, beautiful?" He checked, nuzzling her hair.

"All good," she sighed as she fell asleep.

/

Oh god, there it was, Troy groaned as he came-to.

The legendary, early-morning hard-on. Great, that was all he needed.

Gabi awoke at the sound of his protesting groan and wriggled; stilling as she felt the solid heat of his arousal against her back.

Great, now she knew, too, he mused.

"Troy?" She tested, uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed and rolled onto his back, wincing as the tightness of his arousal hurt him, forcing him to head to the bathroom without further conversation.

Gabi twisted on the bed to watch him go, half turned on and half disappointed that he'd left.

She had almost imagined them making the most of that moment, but then she reasoned they'd not even kissed yet so why on earth would they have sex? Still, a girl could dream…

Troy came out of the bathroom wet and shivering in just a towel to cover his lower-half, a habit that Gabi was finding quite annoying. The man had a chest to die for, how dare he parade it about. She decided to get her own back by coming out in her underwear; her shower taken the night before and so she only needed clothes.

"Jesus," she heard him swear from the bed, his eyes following her progression across the room.

"Thanks," she derided of his outburst.

"I wake up with a hard-on and you think it's a good idea to wander about in _that_?" He mused of her red knickers and matching bra-top that she'd got from the teen range in the garage.

"Why not? You wander about in your towel and it has exactly the same effect on m-" Gabi stopped speaking abruptly, as if just realizing what she was admitting. That she was turned on to the point of arousal.

_Shit!_ Dammit! That wasn't a good idea at all! Neither was playing this stupid game. She darted a look up, realizing he was now on her side of the room and advancing. He'd put on his jeans and a vest but nothing more. He stopped about a foot before her. She raised her chin.

"Say that again, princess?" He asked, very low and husky in his throat.

"I'd rather not," she tried to shoot for nonchalant and came off breathy.

"You're turned on to the same point that I was this morning?" He repeated her phrase back at her. "When I was rock-hard?"

"It's just a chest," she mumbled, dipping her chin to deny her attraction to him at all. They still had a way to go, a scam to pull off, an escape to make. Falling into some stupid trap of sexual attraction was not going to help matters. Nor was acting on it.

Troy closed the gap and lifted her chin with gentle fingers.

"Every guy has a hard-on in his sleep," she discounted his side of the attraction.

"Not every night," he countered.

"Well, when they share with a girl…" She argued.

"Not every girl," he assured.

"Well, when they're spooning," she huffed, becoming flustered at his proximity and knowing words.

Yes, he knew she was turned on and she only had herself to blame.

"Beautiful, I don't go around spooning women on a regular basis and I can assure you, I don't wake up with my body that hard when I do…" Troy husked.

"What are you saying?" She puzzled at his statement, making the mistake of lifting her eyes to meet his.

As their eyes locked, she knew he was going to kiss her. Troy leaned forward, his breath against her face as he shadowed her lips, then moved to whisper in her ear.

"You make me hard, 'Brie," he admitted breathily.

She jolted at his words, a hot streak shooting through her and moistening her between the legs, a reaction she was embarrassed to elicit as he stood close enough she felt he might know about it. Apparently he didn't because he stepped back, gazing into her face.

"We have to move," he instructed, surprising her.

He wasn't going to kiss her? Why was she disappointed? The man just told he she made him hard for Christ's sake he couldn't just walk away! She swallowed on a tight throat.

"Tr-" She choked on his name and he looked over his shoulder, knowing exactly what she was thinking and not saying.

"Let's get this done and then we'll talk about this," he suggested softly.

So there was a 'this', she mused. Two people, thrown together, only spending a few days together- could they really have a 'this'? She admitted to herself she wanted to find out. Her past doubt was giving way to something else- to tentative trust. If only she didn't still have an ex-fiancé and her father's mess to deal with.

/

"So, how much does he want?" Gabi asked as Troy drove them to the next town, the town where they were going to pull off the gambling scam.

"Twenty thousand," Troy answered straight, his lips pressing tightly together.

"What!" She gasped, shocked. "Did you speak to him?"

"No, I called your dad and asked him what the debt was." He admitted.

"And he told you twenty thousand?" She goggled.

"Apparently the arrangement was ten thousand to marry you and the ten thousand your dad owed to Austin would be wiped out." Troy shared.

"Oh my god…we'll never do it," she panicked. "How will we ever raise that much?"

Her brown eyes appealed to him for answers.

He shrugged. "We can make five easy from cards. Then all we have to do is take a punt on the wheel."

"That's a big risk, Troy…" She warned.

"It's a better risk than letting you marry Austin," he conceded.

She frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, you said Austin…"

Troy swallowed. _Shit_, so he did. _Damn._

"Your dad told me his name. I guessed you called him Ossie as a nickname or somethin'," he quickly lied.

"You know who I am," she accused quickly, sucking in a breath, not sure if she could handle the answer.

"Gabriella Montez," he replied quizzically.

She looked at him, searching for signs of lying.

"Aren't you?" He added, looking back at her.

"Yes, yes I am," she agreed, still not trusting him. If he had spoken to her father, had her father not told him Austin's surname? The details surrounding their arrangement?

Truth was, Troy hadn't even spoken to her father, he'd had a text message from Brent to tell him what the debt amount was but he couldn't reveal his source to Gabi who was still looking at him funny.

"Troy, you should know," she swallowed; ready to tell him the truth.

"I thought I said I liked intrigue!" He interrupted her lightly with a joke.

"You need to know," she insisted. "It's not fair on you not to know…"

He swallowed, hiding his fear.

"Alright," he welcomed her secret.

"I'm an actress…just a little one that nobody knows," she added shyly. "But Austin…well he's…he _is_ well known," she revealed. "This whole thing will have made him angry- his image will be ruined."

"I'll say," Troy let out an amused breath. "He had the most beautiful woman in the world as his bride and she got away…"

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant but…thank you, I guess," she mused of his conclusion.

"How old is this Austin guy?" Troy enquired.

"Old," she grumbled.

"And yet your dad still promised you?" He awed.

"He's Latino," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Troy said softly, then, "Oh." Again, like he realized he wasn't Latino. "Is that a requirement?" He wondered then.

She licked her lips. "Not for me."

"But for your father?" He looked across.

She nodded gravely.

"Oh." He said again, like he was getting a sinking feeling about them.

She couldn't exactly tell him it was okay because then she would be admitting she wanted to see him again whereas right now, she didn't know if she could, even if she wanted to. But something about his soft, dejected tone made her speak again.

"Look, you should know by now my father is not a reasonable man," she joked. "Although I came to LA to follow my dreams and live my own life, it seems he always had other ideas."

Troy nodded, remaining quiet on the topic. When he spoke again, it was to change the subject.

"Can you forgive him, do you think? For what he's done?"

Gabi conceded he had a good question and she really didn't know the answer.

"Maybe…if he lets me choose my own man," she smirked. "However, that doesn't seem likely…"

"Maybe, once the debt is paid off…" Troy posed.

"A debt he should be paying," she sighed accusingly.

"Then let him pay it," Troy challenged.

"And let Tim and Greg find us?" She considered. "Then what?"

"Then I whoop their asses," Troy lop-sidedly smiled across at her.

She sighed, fed up of thinking about this, of dealing with it, of having to put herself in a dangerous place to ease her father's gambling debt that he'd paid off by making her marry a man she didn't love. She looked down to her hands that she wrung in her lap.

"I can't believe he would actually let me do that…marry Austin when I don't love him…" she murmured sadly.

"You said it's tradition," Troy bolstered. "Maybe he truly thought you'd develop feelings for him…"

"He's in his forties and a complete lech besides," she made a face.

"Forty?" Troy repeated, surprised.

"Can you imagine? Having sex with that?" She spat, a bitter taste on her tongue.

"No, not really," he soothed in a soft voice.

"How far until we find this casino?" She posed.

Troy looked at her, straight on for a good long moment and she was about to tell him to watch the road but he turned his head back at the very moment she was about to speak.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just rather go to the police and report this? Say it was an arranged marriage by bribery?" Troy suggested.

Gabi sighed. "And report my own father?"

He swallowed. "It's better than finding twenty grand," he offered.

"No, I'll find the money," she resolved. "I have some in savings, we'll only need about ten thousand," she said, then smirked at her use of 'only'.

"Okay, I'm in," he said right away, offering his support.

"No, Troy, I can't ask you to do this," she denied. "You've already done too much."

"You're not asking me and the way I see it, all I did was lend you a ride and let you share my bed and dinner…believe me, your company was no bad thing," he gave her a little charming smile.

"I just…can't okay? Just trust me on this…"

"'Brie, I'm not letting you do this alone," he insisted. "So you either count me in or you have me tagging along for the ride anyway."

"You are so stubborn!" She accused with a sigh.

"Thank you," he smiled proudly.

"Seriously Troy, what gives?" She demanded. "No guy in his right mind would want to do this…"

"I guess I'm not in my right mind," he twinkled.

"What do you get out of it?" She squinted suspiciously. "You get to sell a story?"

_No, but I get to write one_, his mind quipped back. But somehow, that's not even what he wanted to say to her.

"I get to see you again. I hope," he added softly.

Gabi stared at him, wondering why he wanted to see her again so badly. They still hadn't kissed yet, she was starting to think they might never but still, what was he basing his observation on, how she looked? Her 'exciting' life?

"Troy, I'm an actress, my work takes me all over the world and there are times I don't have time for anyone- not even my friends and family, let alone a guy…" She argued.

"Look, it's not a pre-requisite for me helping you out," he mused. "It was just an idea."

"So you're happy to just come along for this dangerous ride and get nothing at the end of it?" She posed, not believing this.

"I told you, I'd like to see you again. If that doesn't happen for a few weeks, months, whatever then I'm cool with it."

"What about never?" She glanced over, swallowing hard. Damn the man, but she wanted to see him again as much as he stated he wanted to see her, but she had to be straight with him, her life might not have room for a partner right now.

"Okay," he nodded agreeably.

"Okay?" She beseeched, bemused.

"Yeah, I'm not a complete douche," he defended, although inwardly he admitted he was partly one for continually lying to her about who he was and his real reason for being here at the start but now…well now, things were different.

"I didn't say you were," she murmured to herself, looking out of the window.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" He suggested. "We have another hour at least."

"There's no way I can sleep with this much going around my head," she sighed of her predicament.

"I can still take out Tim and Greg you know," he joked. "That's still an option…"

"_And_ Austin?" She posed.

"I'll leave him for you," he grinned.

"Can we just…for a little while…talk about something else?" She begged.

Troy glanced at her, seeing her wary frown.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" He wondered.

"Tell me about you," she replied, making him swallow nervously.

"Me?" He repeated, stalling.

"Yeah…where did you grow up? What are your parents like? Who is your best friend and what is your biggest secret?" She posed a few questions to start.

"My biggest secret huh…" He mused as he wiped a hand down his face. "'Brie, you sure ask some good questions…"

/

Gabi looked very peaceful asleep in his passenger seat, Troy conceded.

When her eyes were closed and her mind was free of troubles, she looked as beautiful as the day they'd met; only without her wedding dress or lingerie, he added internally. Still, he liked that she had some time free of her woes. He felt the same impending fear she did of their task ahead, he really didn't relish double-crossing casino players to earn their required fortune, but he wasn't sure how else to raise the cash they so badly needed to get Austin off their backs.

He checked on Gabi once more. Still fast asleep.

He let his eyes close, content she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

"How long was I out?" Gabi blinked sleepily and opened her eyes, recognizing they were coming into a city as the dense buildings and bright lights span by her.

"Not long," Troy's lips twitched with amusement.

"You let me go to sleep," she accused.

"You looked too cute to wake up," he defended lightly and she scowled.

"You know, you don't look pretty scowling," he teased and she squinted at him.

"What makes you think I want to look pretty?"

He gave up on that particular joke to appease her.

"We're here, right?" She asked, her nerves showing.

"Yep," he pulled into a parking spot and looked over after killing the engine.

"Oh god, remind me why we're doing this," she begged and he was glad to hear her include him in the plan seamlessly without him having to argue with her.

"To save you from some old punk who you don't want to marry," he replied dutifully.

"And because my idiot, useless father got me into this mess," she added to herself.

"'Brie, how good are you at poker?" Troy wondered.

"Good," she considered confidently.

"Me, too. Why don't we pose as newlyweds, just trying out the casino for the first time and then dupe these guys by winning. If we both play in the same game we have more chance of one of us at least winning," he suggested.

Gabi, however, was still stuck on the first part of his idea.

"Newlyweds?"

He smirked. "What you can't pretend to be in love with me for like, a few hours?" He mocked.

"We should practice kissing," she answered, surprising him.

He choked on his reply.

"What?!"

"If we go in there and pretend to be lovey-dovey, we're bound to look stupid," she reasoned. "We should just practice a coupla times and make sure we're comfortable…"

"I can assure you I am_ perfectly_ comfortable with kissing you," he assured.

"Well I'm not comfortable with kissing you, now twist around," she bossed and he unlocked his belt to turn toward her with a frown.

As soon as he got to facing her, she grabbed his chin and planted her lips on his in an unromantic, firm kiss that he reeled at.

"What was that?!" He pulled away in shock.

"Well you can't say that when we're in there, for a start," she mused.

"You just grabbed me!" He accused. "We're meant to be in love!"

"So? I want you, get over it," she rolled her eyes, secretly hurt that he'd critiqued her kiss.

His hooded, dark eyes told her she chose the wrong thing to say, be it in jest or not.

"Okay, expert, you do it," she challenged with a lift of her chin.

"Alright then, I will," he smoothed with his soft voice, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb there before he took her lips and sucked them tenderly, applying more pressure as he moved his against hers and suddenly, they weren't pretending anymore.

Gabi cupped his neck, infiltrating his hair with her fingers as she tilted her head and signaled Troy to deepen the kiss, something he did by running his tongue over her lower lip before letting it enter the sweetness of her mouth. She whimpered, grasping him and kissing him with fervoured need. Every nerve ending in her body buzzed to life as their kiss progressed into something more than a mere practice-kiss.

Troy pulled away as he felt his control slip, gazing down into her face with soft awe.

"I think we practiced enough," she decided breathlessly, searching desperately for an exit to the sudden smallness of the car.

"I thought you said a couple of times?" He mused as she scooted back, searching for the door release as he sucked in air and begged his body not to react to the sight of her swollen lips and shallow breaths.

She turned and looked at him, not sure if he meant what he said. Something inside her begged her to take him up on his offer but she licked her lips non-commitally.

"Do you think we should try again?" She ventured.

Troy let one side of his mouth curve upwards, leaning over to take her lips once more, this time slowing their union to a lovely, leisured pace. When he pulled away this time, his eyes sparkled as they met hers.

"Aren't you glad you stayed for seconds?" He posed.

Gabi swallowed. "Can I let you know later?" She checked, not sure if that second kiss had helped matters or only made their predicament worse. All she wanted to do now was go to bed with him- or dive in the back of the car with him if needs be. Anything to be closer and have more of those lips, she considered.

"We should get inside," he suggested of the casino down the road.

"We need an emergency word," she grasped his forearm as he moved back to his seat.

"Good idea," he mused. "Sexy?" He added as a suggestion.

"How do you suggest we incorporate that to signal the need to leave?" She cocked her head.

"You're looking particularly sexy, babe, you wanna go back to the hotel?" He smirked.

"Too obvious."

"Okay, you suggest something," he lifted his brows expectantly.

"How about beach?" She said. "You know like 'Hey remember when we took that beach holiday, babe,'" she used his term of affection and he smiled softly.

"You're planning on calling me babe?" He teased affectionately.

She tilted her head, unimpressed.

"Are we agreed on the word?"

"Yes," he nodded obediently.

"Okay, let's go," she got out of the car with a nervous sigh, coming around to meet Troy on the sidewalk.

He held out his hand. "We should hold hands," he said in explanation.

Gabi threaded her fingers through his and looked into his face, distracted for a moment. He really was so handsome, she noted. Handsome and kind and…well, she was beginning to get a soft spot for him. A soft spot that weakened when he looked at her and weakened even further when he kissed her. She chided herself for wanting another kiss already.

"Ready?" She prompted, breaking the moment.

"Sure," he followed her lead, his belly squiggling with nerves and something else- a protectiveness over her on this mission.

"Let's just hope no-one recognizes me," she sighed as they pushed their way through the doors to enter the casino. It was dusk, almost dinner time but not quite so the hall wasn't packed, yet. Only hard-core gamblers sat at tables playing cards and stood at the large roulette tables.

"Okay, what now?" Gabi murmured.

Troy guided her to the bar, his arm going naturally around her to touch her lower back, something she jolted at. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"At least act like I've touched your ass before," he teased.

She looked up at him, about to retaliate, only his hand slipped down to cup her backside, making her 'o' her mouth in shock.

"You have a beautiful behind," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her open lips.

"And you will have a beautiful black eye when we get out here," she muttered, ordering their drinks as the barman approached.

"Beautiful lady…" A gravelly voice posed as an older man with a cowboy hat propped at the bar beside them. He was talking to Troy so Troy turned to reply.

"Thank you, I'm a lucky guy, we just got married," he added with a warm smile.

"No rings?" The man questioned, making Gabi swallow nervously.

"We decided not to have them," she shared with a sweet smile. "Our love is enough," she added, gazing at Troy lovingly, which he responded to by kissing her tenderly.

"You really are newly-wed," the man mused. "Me and some friends are about to start a game of poker if you want to see what it's all about," he offered.

Troy offered his hand. "Troy Bolton."

"John Jones," the man replied, shaking his hand then taking Gabi's and kissing her knuckles. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Somehow when John called her that, it made her uncomfortable, but when Troy had said it, she had felt a completely different way.

"Anne Bolton," she faked her name in case he recognized it.

"Shame you're already married," he gave her a lop-sided smile.

Gabi blushed and Troy cupped her waist claimingly. "Not for me," he quipped to John and the older man nodded, leading them to his table.

"Men, make room for the newly-weds," John told his friends and the men there shifted to make way for Gabi and Troy.

"Just married?" One said to Troy, shaking his head. "Boy, you must be crazy."

Troy smirked. "Have you seen my wife?"

Gabi licked her lips and looked around the table at the men they were about to dupe.

"She's a looker," the man on Troy's right side conceded.

"She loves me too," Troy confided, "it helps…"

The man chuckled and Gabi gave her 'husband' a soft smile, laying a possessive hand on his thigh. Troy swallowed at her move but focused on the job at hand.

"Okay, lets deal boys," John told the group and the dealer started counting out cards.

"You know the rules?" The dealer asked.

Gabi melted into convincing giggles. "No!"

John took a particular care in explaining the rules to her and Troy took her fingers in his whilst he did so, keeping up their picture of a loving couple.

"Okay, I think I have it," her bright eyes met Troy's. "Ready hubby?"

He nodded. "I'm game."

She grinned and picked up her cards.

The first game was money-less and she convincingly lost whilst Troy fared well- by all appearances, the inexperienced couple, still. The next few games they bid dollars, again losing their small stakes to build the belief they weren't too good at this. The games went on, each raising the stakes higher as they improved each time, appearing at all costs to be a keen couple experiencing the gambling world in an exciting way.

Troy leaned across to graze his lips against her temple as he placed fresh drinks down.

"You okay, babe?" He murmured, checking her face for the answer, no matter what her lips said.

"I love you," she replied, kissing his lips before he sat down.

"Okay, lovers," John arched a brow, sending looks to his compatriots. "Ready to raise the stakes?"

Troy grinned, showing his male bravado with true expertise.

"I'm ready…"

Gabi looked to him with a soft tilt to her head.

"Honey, don't bet too much," she begged softly.

Troy pulled out a wad of dollars from his pocket- $500 in notes. Gabi stared at him, not expecting this move.

"Where did that come from?" She gasped.

John laughed. "Don't tell her," he recommended. "She'll only want to go shopping with it."

Troy nodded and laughed. "Don't we know it…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

"Try this time, babe," he told her, putting down his bet.

"I have been trying!" She argued.

He leaned over and kissed her hair. "I know, you're beautiful." He added gently.

She settled, sucking her lower lip, letting her real talent expose itself as she wiped the board with her set.

"Yes!" She celebrated with glee, snatching up Troy's money to gloat to him. She stuck her tongue out.

"Sheer fluke," he squinted as she danced a happy-dance and high-fived her new friend.

"Good hand," John mused, not suspecting anything.

Gabi sat back down and squeezed Troy's thigh. "Shall we raise the stake?"

"Oh, now you're addicted!" He teased and she gave him a doe-eyed look.

"Please…"

"Okay how about we raise it to a thousand?" He suggested and the five guys around the table nodded, still confident they could win their money back from the patchy newlyweds.

If they won, Troy calculated they would have five grand at least- not including the money Gabi was stashing in her bag.

"Okay, deal," John told his friend and Gabi watched carefully for signs of cheating, it would be easy for John to signal a dodgy deal but so far, she hadn't noticed any apparent signs to fix the game.

As they turned over their cards to reveal their hands, Troy jumped up and whooped out loud.

"Yes!" He celebrated. "I got it!"

A low rumble sounded around the table as the patrons turned over their cash.

"Lucky hand," John grumbled, giving Troy a handshake. "Lucky guy all round," he added, intimating Gabi.

"That I am," Troy hugged her close.

She kissed his jaw. "I'm the lucky one."

"Another game?" John arched an eyebrow.

Troy looked to Gabi. "You remember that beach holiday we took where we played too many rounds of volleyball?"

"I do," she pursed her lips.

"I think we should quit while we're ahead…" He suggested, sipping a kiss from her lips.

Gabi, in silent retaliation for insistence of kissing her, ran her hand up his thigh.

"I remember quitting that game to go back to our room," she twinkled.

"So do I," his eyes met hers and Gabi sucked in a breath as her heart threatened to beat out of her rib-cage.

Troy faltered, his thumb coming up to brush her chin.

"You kids need a room," John inserted, breaking them apart from their distracted pose.

"Ah, yeah," Troy swallowed as he pulled away. "I think we do…"

"You bled us dry," John accused softly and Gabi wondered for one minute if they'd been discovered.

"Sorry!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"If I was you, I'd hightail it too," he admitted of their winnings.

"And on that note," Troy rose, taking Gabi's hand in his.

"Thank you for letting us play," Gabi appreciated.

"Hm," John grumbled. "Have a happy life, you two," he offered as they said their farewells and made their way towards the door.

"They haven't stopped us yet," Gabi murmured, clutching Troy's hand.

He smoothly moved to guide her out, his hand on her lower back as he checked behind them.

"No-one following us…" he assured.

She waited until they were near the car.

"In that case…we did it," she looked to him, puzzled.

"Do you think it's weird?" She asked as she slid into the car and Troy pulled away, heading for their next stop.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I mean they knew we were winning some…"

"Maybe they were being nice because we're newlyweds," she considered. "I mean, fake newlyweds," she added as an afterthought with a blush.

He threw a grin at her. "Pretending was pretty fun."

"Yeah," she agreed with a bemused smile. "Strangely."

He arched a brow, but didn't comment.

"So, where next?" He asked. "Motel? Home?"

She bit her lips, excitement lacing her veins. "We need to count this up and see how much we have," she said. "Let's find somewhere to stay tonight."

He nodded; glad to have another night with her before she made her move.

"Okay, let's drive," he put his foot down on the gas and searched for the next pit-stop.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just wanted to give a major thank you to Yeti, LA Angel, Cbreew, Princess Spaffi & M. Tainelli for being the only five people still bothering to read and review my story lol._

_I really love you guys for hanging in there *hugs*_

_I won't insult you by apologizing for the delays in updating!_

**CHAPTER 7**

The drive was eerily quiet.

Gabi was trying _not _to think about the way they had been tactile with each other during their gambling trip and she was finding it particularly hard. Nothing seemed to work- not thinking about her father, about the money, about Tim and Greg- nothing took her mind away from the soft kisses and tender touches she had shared with Troy back there.

She ventured a look across at him, finding him turning his head to meet her gaze and offering her a small smile.

"Everything okay?" He checked.

She pressed her lips together. Why was he there when she ran out of the church? What had brought him into her path? And what's more, why had he tagged along with her?

She didn't ask him any of those questions, because all she really wanted to do right now was pull over the car and kiss him senseless, but she reminded herself that was not a good idea. She couldn't quite remember why it wasn't a good idea, but she knew it wasn't.

"I'm just tired," she replied softly, some truth in her words.

He nodded. "Today was kinda fraught."

She frowned again. Fraught and…well…nice, she conceded. More than nice.

"Hmm," she agreed lightly.

"How about this place?" He asked as a motel sign appeared on the horizon.

She smiled in relief. "Looks great."

When they were booked in, they trailed into the room and dropped their meager belongings to settle in. Gabi just stood and frowned, watching Troy bend over his bag on the chair to pull out his belongings ready to shower before they ate.

"'Brie, are you sure you're okay?" Troy checked as he straightened.

She didn't reply, she just lifted her eyes to his. Troy came towards her cupping her cheek.

"Why are you frowning like that?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She asked, her frown deepening. "Really?"

He blinked, licking his lips.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he replied softly with a tiny curl of his lips.

She lifted her hands to cup his arms, tightening her grip around the muscled biceps she found there.

"You're impossible to be around," she murmured, taking a deep breath into her lungs.

"I am?" One of his thick brows arched up as his lips split into a half-grin. "Why is that?"

She swallowed. "You make me want to kiss you," she accused softly, knowing her words were now encouraging him to do just that.

He held back.

"Well, go ahead," he invited with a lazy smile and a blink of his lashes to his cheeks almost bashfully.

She lifted her chin, reaching up on her tip-toes to reach; letting her mouth touch his just softly at first and then she sucked his lower lip between hers, letting out a soundful sigh as she wrapped her hands around his neck and really began to kiss him- with soft persistence.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close, placing more pressure against her lips and her body but he was so conscious that she should lead this kiss that he deliberately held back, not allowing his body to do what he wanted; which was to rub against hers and then throw her on the bed to make sweet love.

This kiss was meaningful, it was epic and he was happy to just let her own it and own him; their emotional day concluding in this moment- a day of touches and tenderness melted into this amazing, toe-curling union they shared.

"What is this?" She pulled away, confused.

"Kissing?" Troy offered bemusedly.

She frowned again, lowering to her heels. "This can't happen."

"Sure it can," he denied with a grin.

She looked at him. "You only want sex," she accused. "And then I'll walk out of your life tomorrow and you're free to move on."

"Hey," he thumbed her cheek. "I never said anything about us having sex."

"Then what?" She challenged. "What is this?" She asked again.

"I told you," he curled a smile. "Kissing."

She pressed against his chest to be released. "I don't do 'kissing'," she stated.

"I don't know why not," he arched a brow, letting her step away. "It rocks."

She darted him a look. Could they really just play around tonight and part tomorrow, nothing more, nothing less?

"You should have your shower," she suggested, not wanting to discuss their tryst any further.

Troy blinked lazily. "Okay," he agreed and twisted to do just that, leaving her to sigh frustratedly at her own stupidity.

She could still be kissing him right now if she hadn't said that! What was wrong with her? Well, she didn't trust her emotions or her judgment right now. For all she knew this attraction could be passing- just as a result of being thrown together with the man and then having to fake intimacy. Her mind was probably confused, wanting real intimacy.

Yeah, that was it, her mind was confused…

_Holy Moses._

Did he have to do that? Wander around in just a towel all glistening and topless and…perfect? Perfect and oh-so tempting. As if she couldn't resist kissing him; he now had to add his delectable body into the picture and make her life even more difficult.

She swallowed, watching him move about the room while he applied deodorant and dried off naturally.

"Do you have a razor?" She asked, clearing her throat of the block of desire that sat there.

He looked up and rubbed his rough whiskers.

"Sorry, babe. Are you worried they'll scratch you?" He posed audaciously and watched her blush.

"No, I want to shave my legs," she argued tightly.

His brows rose. "Someone to impress?"

She rolled her eyes and headed for the shower, intercepted as Troy approached and took her wrist in his gentle fingers.

He gently trailed back some of her hair.

"I don't mind your prickly legs if you don't mind my prickly jaw," he pursed his lips amusedly.

She wrenched her wrist from his grip and sighed as she locked herself in the bathroom.

/

When Gabi came out of the bathroom she was dressed in her pajamas- pajamas that covered her completely and when she ventured a look at the bed, she noted Troy was on his back, his arms folded behind his head.

She noted the boxes of take-out on the bed.

"You ordered without me?" She accused softly.

"I got hungry," he shrugged. "It's still warm."

She nodded and helped herself to the food as she sat cross legged beside him, avoiding his gaze as she fulfilled her hunger.

"Hungry?" He mused as she scoffed the remainders of his meal with voracity.

She blushed.

"It's kinda sexy," he offered at her embarrassment.

She tilted her head, binning the boxes.

"Everything is sexy to you."

"Well, you're a very sexy woman, what can I say?" He teased.

She grabbed her bag and emptied out the contents onto the bed, methodically counting the various bills to total up their winnings.

"Eight thousand, two hundred," she looked up and smiled hopefully.

Troy rose and pulled out some bills from his jeans pocket.

"Eight thousand, five hundred," he re-calculated.

"Troy," she frowned.

"What?" He merely raised his brows at her tone.

"I can't take this," she denied of his cash.

"Sure you can," he argued lightly.

"No, I can't," she handed him the dollars back.

"Yes, you can," he pressed them back into her stash.

"You've paid for everything and now you're giving me three hundred dollars!" She exclaimed.

"So?" He shrugged.

"Why?" She beseeched.

"Because no-one deserves to marry someone they don't love," he offered sagely.

She creased her face at his caring words and in that moment, she felt like kissing him all over again. Kissing him; touching him and maybe rolling on this bed with him until neither of them could put off the inevitable any more.

She put her money back in her bag and lowered it to the floor, meeting his gaze and holding it as she crawled across the bed to kneel beside him. She straddled his lap and gazed into his eyes for as long as he let her and then his face tilted as he cupped her neck to instigate a kiss.

She gave herself up to it, didn't deny the feelings in her heart, in her body, in her fingertips as she let them crawl into his hair and tug him closer; consuming everything he had to give.

She'd never kissed a man like this before; never been kissed like this, like nothing else mattered but the touch of their lips, like no-one existed but them as they indulged in the sensations those kisses stirred.

Gabi moaned, shifting in his lap and she felt his hands cup her backside to bring her even closer where he could press his hips upwards into her softness to show her just how much he wanted her and how much their kisses affected him. His hardness was an aphrodisiac to her as she rubbed him for more of that manhood; more of his body as her hands roamed.

She made light work of his tee-top, tugging it off insistently to allow her hands the pleasure of cascading his body- his hard, strong body shaped with muscles she took slow moments to enjoy.

"'Brie," he murmured her name as she ran her hand down his belly towards his boxers.

She kicked away the covers and rubbed against his lap; his hardness stimulating her as it brushed her intimacy even through her clothes.

His fingers hesitantly ran up her sides under her top as his desire-dark eyes met hers and silently asked if he could undress her.

She lifted her arms in reply and Troy delicately bared her torso, sucking in a breath at the sight of her breasts uncovered.

"Oh god, you're perfect," he groaned, letting his hands continue their journey up her ribs and she watched as his thumbs covered her already-hard dark tips; letting out a noise of approval as her body responded to his touch without her permission almost- beyond her control.

Troy muttered a curse under his breath then leaned forward to suckle her sensitive peaks and Gabi clutched the back of his head to hold him close where his tongue lathed her and her body slickened in natural response.

"Troy," she arched in his lap, wanting to be rid of the rest of her clothes, but he had other ideas as he gave the same attention to her other breast before kissing her again, tenderly, like she were a precious doll that needed to be treated with care.

She didn't know why she wasn't expecting it to be hot and hard with him- desperate and grinding, because this slow, sensuous foreplay was beyond anything she had experienced before. It made her wetter and more abandoned than she had ever been.

Troy moved and she broke their kiss to look into his lovely blue eyes, finding him rolling them over to gently lay her on the bed. She o'd her mouth in awe as he carefully drew down her pajama pants and she closed her eyes and sucked her lower lip as she realized this blissful perfection was about to grind to a halt.

"Troy, my legs," she complained, pushing at his shoulders as he lowered on the bed to kiss her belly and lower.

He grinned up at her, grazing his stubble against her belly. She shivered at the sensation.

"Stubble is sexy," he winked, disregarding her worries as her body heated at his words, but still she felt conscious.

"I'm not…I don't…" She cupped her hands over her panties, not wanting him to go any further down her body due to her lack of grooming.

Troy arched a brow and came back up the bed, looking into her eyes. When he kissed her, there was no doubt about how he felt, about his desire or about how much he wanted her. There was nothing but strong; gentle love in those kisses as his lips sucked on hers. But he didn't move lower.

This time, he dropped kisses to her chest, gently rubbed his bristles against her sensitive skin; suckled her breasts and he lay between her thighs; resting on one arm.

"Can I remove your underwear?" He asked gently in her ear, kissing there to coerce her.

"Mmph," she writhed against the onslaught he was affording her and for those seconds, she forgot that she was meant to be pleasuring him; too, she forgot everything as he stripped down her last barrier and left her naked.

His free hand roamed her body; trailed over her breast; down her curves and over her hip. He cupped her thigh, gently spreading her to allow him the room he needed for his ultimate objective.

"Has a guy ever touched you here?" He murmured, cupping her with his hand, letting his digit slip into her folds.

"No," she panted, looking up, worrying again about her body. "Don't look," she begged.

His grin was slow and sexy and she felt breathless at it.

"I can't stop myself," he assured, dipping his fingers deeper, to gently push into her where she felt the need to be filled; deep inside.

"Oh, yes," she sighed out; relaxing and straining in the same moment to his touch.

Troy let out a growl of frustration that only heightened her pleasure as she felt his arousal rub her thigh; his need evident as he touched her and showed her ecstasy through his touch alone. She was telling the truth, a man had never touched her like this, she had never had this sensual pleasure but somehow, she was glad she was sharing it with Troy because no matter how self conscious she felt; right now, as he stimulated her in the best way possible, she really didn't care how she looked.

She only cared about how it felt- how it felt having his fingers inside her, pumping in and out where she imagined his body might; maybe tonight, maybe not. She only cared about kissing him, showing him how much this meant to her- how much _he_ meant to her for being so caring and gentle and- well, frankly amazing as he expertly brought her off.

His thumb touched her clit and she whimpered, jolting on the bed.

"Just ride with me, babe," he murmured near her ear, kissing her jaw, kissing her neck where his stubble rasped her deliciously, making her cry out as the combination of his touch and his kiss took her high enough to fall.

"Oh, _fuck_," he swore softly as she came hard against his fingers; her body convulsing and squeezing against his digits as if grasping for more. He buried them deep inside her as she gasped and came all over again; a feat only women could attain. Multiple orgasm.

_Jesus Christ_, but that was hot, he grimaced in painful pleasure at her second coming.

"What…what…" she panted, opening confused eyes.

Troy withdrew his fingers gently and licked them, making her groan out loud.

"You taste as good as you look when you come, babe," he complimented, remaining above her to cradle her as she came-to.

"But…you…we…" She still couldn't catch her breaths but he knew what she was trying to say.

"Shh," he kissed her lips and rolled onto his back, evidencing the very swollen need of his body as his arousal pressed against his shorts.

"Troy…" she reached for him, but he merely smiled.

"Give me two minutes," he begged, walking to the bathroom and leaving her naked on the bed.

Gabi closed her eyes in regret at letting that happen without going the whole way with him- a special and unbelievably amazing encounter but still, she felt selfish for making him wait.

"Troy, we can-" She began as he came out of the bathroom, curling up to cover her body.

"Don't say it," he asked as he loped over and climbed back into bed; intending to spoon her, but first, he took up her panties and pajama top and helped her into them.

When he was happy that she was covered, he pulled up the duvet and covered them both with it, locking his arm around her waist as she settled against his chest.

He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, pulling her hair back gently to reach.

"Troy," she said again, softly.

"Go to sleep, princess," he husked, settling to do just that.

/

Okay, so technically _he_ had given _her_ the money, so she was the one who should be providing sexual favours, not the other way around.

Still, Troy's words about not making love came back to haunt her as she recalled the very pleasurable experience of not making love; but doing something equally intimate, she mused.

Trouble was, she wanted more and she didn't know if she could have it.

Today, she had to go back; back to her life, back to reality, back to her betraying father and back to face Austin, a man she was so afraid of even being near, just the thought of it made her shudder.

"Cold?" Troy's sleep-rich husk sounded in her ear and she sighed at his sweetness.

"No. Scared." She adjusted lightly.

"Of me?" He arched a brow, propping on one elbow.

"No," she quickly turned to face him. "Of seeing Austin."

He traced her nose with his finger.

"I'll come with you."

She smiled sadly. "I should go alone; you've already done so much for me."

"Maybe I like protecting you," he posed with a little curly smile.

She looked into his soft blue eyes and swallowed. _Maybe she liked having him to protect her, too…_

"What about your vacation to Washington?" She reminded him.

Troy pursed his lips. Oh _that_. And of course, then there was what the hell he was going to tell Brent now that Troy had no intention of turning a story over. Hm, obstacles, he mused. Obstacles he would deal with when they got home.

He shrugged. "I think I had enough of a break," he joked.

"You have your new book, too," she reminded of his intention to use her story for his next novel.

"Yeah…although, now, I'm not sure I want to share you with the world." He admitted.

She gave him a soft look. "What?"

"I like having you to myself." He added.

She kissed his lips, just softly. "The whole charade yesterday…do you think its making us feel this way?" She posed.

He frowned, having forgotten about their little act at the casino.

"Not me," he assured. "How about you?"

"I don't know," she admitted worriedly. "I'm so confused…"

He dipped down to kiss her again. "This week has been kinda odd," he allowed.

"I mean that's just it," she considered. "We only know each other a week and already, this?"

"This being?" He nuzzled her nose, Eskimo-kiss-like.

"This," she cupped his jaw and kissed him, letting the sweet ache of their attraction seep in.

"Oh, that," he arched a brow.

"I should go back to pretending none of this ever happened," she sat up suddenly.

"What?" He chuckled bemusedly.

"You should too," she encouraged.

"Pretend we never…? That I never…?" He awed in surprise at her intention.

"Yes," she rolled over and stood, decided.

"Wow," he commented, rolling onto his back and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Troy," she appealed, swallowing hard at his faintly offended look.

"No, I get it," he mused. "You just wanted to get off and leave me behind," he accused drily.

"No!" She argued, horrified that he thought that.

"Well," he grumbled as he too stood. "Whatever floats your boat, princess," he murmured as he padded toward the bathroom. "Whatever floats your boat…"

/

The drive home was excruciating. Gabi knew it was going to take at least two days to get back and she hoped they would only have one more night staying over because she couldn't bear to be in the same room as the silent-angry Troy for longer than necessary.

She really hadn't meant to hurt him; or to use him. In fact, she was erring towards offering him some relief tonight but she guessed that right now, that just might make things worse so she chose to remain silent, not wanting to upset him even more.

"I'll pay for the Motel tonight," she told him, unable to cope with the silence. "And the gas to get home."

"Keep your money," he insisted. "For _Austin_."

He said Austin's name like a dirty word. Did he think she'd made love with him? With the older, repulsive man she'd been arranged to marry? Did he think she was withholding the goods from him to give to the slimy actor she hated to be around?

"I'm a virgin, Troy," she blurted, to be sure he knew.

She watched him squirm at her statement.

"I see."

She frowned, not getting it.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that you think I'm using you because I'm not…I'm really not. I asked you so many times to let me do this alone and…well I'm glad you didn't," she admitted, getting off track. "But what happened with us, what happened last night…" She paused, looking for words.

"Won't happen again," Troy stated flatly, finishing her sentence.

"Was beautiful and amazing," she countered, lifting her chin as he flicked her a look.

She bit into her lip before she spoke again. "No guy has ever…done that, before," she elaborated_. No guy has ever pleasured me that way, made me come that hard or made me feel so loved_, she added silently.

"Whoopee-do for you," he derided bitterly, making her gasp in shock. "I have to say, no woman has ever asked me to forget how I made her come like that, either," he added pointedly, almost crudely.

Gabi felt a pop of heat rush across her body at his strong, erotic words.

"Okay, that was stupid," she conceded of her fear after their night in bed. "Who was I kidding, I mean really? I could never forget last night…"

She squeaked out a startled cry as Troy pulled off the road suddenly; the swerve unsettling her. The next thing she knew, he had unclipped his belt and was leaning across to kiss her; his lips against hers hard and unrelenting.

She had no time to protest, no time to really respond; so she just gave into it and let his lips bruise hers.

Slowly, slowly he softened his hold, kissing her with the same gentle care he had the night before.

"Damn right it can't be forgotten," he panted as he pulled away, flicking his eyes down her face.

"Tr-" She went to speak, but a knock on her window startled her. It wasn't knuckles against glass, it was metal against glass.

She gasped as Tim pointed his gun right at her.

"Wind the window down," he told her and she looked to Troy, seeing Greg on his side.

She followed his instructions, swallowing with fear.

"Mr. Smith would like to see you," Tim told her with a smirk.

She frowned, knowing she had to go with them to finish her deal.

"I have money," she confirmed, getting out of the car at gun point.

She frowned as Troy was left inside.

"Isn't he coming too?" She feared for his safety.

"Your boyfriend has been keeping secrets from you, Miss. Montez," Tim smiled glibly.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, looking through the open window to where Troy closed his eyes in regret- his hands up in surrender to Greg's gun.

"He's a mole…put on the inside to get the whole story," Tim shared.

Gabi swallowed, fear prickling her skin.

"Troy?" She begged.

"I can explain," he said simply and she sucked in a shocked, hurt breath.

"Then it's true? You're a journalist?" She cast, breathless with betrayal.

He nodded gravely with a swallow, pinning her with an intense look.

"That's how it started, but not now, 'Brie…you should realise after last night, not now…"

"Oh my god!" She clamped a hand over her mouth, the truth sinking in.

"You accused _me_ of using _you_ but you just wanted a story! A story about how I am in bed, about my father and Austin…you lied all along!" She hiccupped as sobs overtook her body.

"'Brie…" He leaned toward her side of the car but Greg put his gun to Troy's head.

"Don't call me that!" She spat. "Don't you dare call me that! Well you have your story, Bolton!" She added. "Tell them how good I was, huh?"

Tim pushed her roughly away from the car towards the silver BMW parked behind.

"Enough talking," he gruffed, capturing her hands to cuff them, and then pushing her into the back seat of the car.

"Troy-" She swallowed, fearing for his life.

A shot sounded out, loud and startling and moments later, Greg slipped into the car.

"Let's go," he looked to Tim, then Gabi.

"No…" she sucked in, horrified, tears coming to her eyes. "No…"

"Stop crying, princess," Greg told her but she didn't listen, she just sobbed even harder and mumbled for him not to call her that.

That was Troy's nickname for her. Along with 'babe'.

Oh god, what had she done, she wondered fearfully? _What had she done_?


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry its late and thank you for comments :) I guessed more than 4 were reading but its nice to be reminded!_

_Oh and whoever it was that said they'd be with me until the wheels fall off…pmsl_

**CHAPTER 8**

"Eighteen thousand, five hundred," Gabi handed Austin the notes and a cheque.

"That's one and a half thousand short," he calculated. "Am I meant to take the rest another way?"

Gabi glared at him. "I will have the rest tomorrow."

Austin pressed his lips together. "Alright."

"Good," she swallowed, shaking and exhausted from her ordeal.

"You may go," he offered of her freedom.

She squinted. "I saw your men kill Bolton," she accused. "Don't think I won't report them for what they did."

"Oh, really? You saw, did you?" Austin mused. "I thought he was writing a story on you, I thought you'd be pleased…"

"No-one deserves to die, Austin," she argued.

He hooded his eyes. "Time you got home, little girl."

She made a face, outraged by his disregard.

"They'll get you one day," she murmured as she turned and stormed out of the palace Austin called home, her journey home a long and tiring one.

Gabi collapsed into her own bed, in her own apartment, her tears unstoppable as everything mashed up in her mind from the day's traumatic events.

Troy had betrayed her. In the worst way possible. He'd promised her his feelings were real, he'd followed her across state and he'd made her believe they might have something, when all this was over. But now he was gone…so she couldn't even be mad at him, Troy was dead and it was because of her, it was all her fault.

She sobbed into her pillow and sleep never came, she just cried and cried until her body weakened but no longer able to switch off.

Morning came too soon.

/

She felt like death warmed up and she probably looked like it, too. Although she was glad to be wearing her more-usual clothes, jeans and a cross-back vest, she still felt like she was living in a dream; her reality blown to pieces. Snatches of the events of the day before ran through her mind constantly and she nervously grasped her scarf between restless fingers as she headed for the Police Department, keen to report the previous day's events that had led to Troy's murder.

She swallowed, not sure how she was going to edit the story not to include the deal she had made with Austin, but right now all she cared about was bringing justice. Yeah, he might have duped her and broken her heart in the process, but like she said, nobody deserved to die. At least not because of her.

"Miss Montez?" A voice queried as she made her way down the road and she assumed it was a paparazzi wanting the low-down on her failed wedding.

"Go away," she replied distractedly, ducking her head in case more photographers appeared.

"Miss Montez, I think you'll want to hear me out," the man persisted and she frowned.

Hear him out? He didn't want to ask her something? She looked around, not recognizing the older, broad man.

"I'm Brent Hilton," he held forth his hand. "Editor-in-chief of 'The Tower' newspaper."

Gabi squinted. "That's the worst celebrity-gossip paper around."

He smiled. "Well, you're entitled to your opinion. Still, I digress…my employee is a friend of yours…a Mr. Troy Bolton…" He led.

She swallowed, tears coming to her eyes.

"So you're the one that paid him to get my story huh?" She began walking again, determined not to hear him.

"Miss Montez!" He called, running after her.

"Please!" She begged. "Troy's dead, okay?" She swirled. "Don't you know he's dead?" She beseeched.

Brent frowned quizzically.

"Dead?" he repeated. "But I just saw him last night in County General Hospital…"

Gabi's eyes widened. "What?!" She gasped, swaying precariously so that Brent stepped up to steady her.

"Mr. Bolton is very much alive, Miss Montez," he assured with a museful grin.

"But he was shot! I heard it! They shot him!" She protested, her breaths coming quick and short.

"I think you should come with me," he suggested, gesturing to his car parked a few feet back. "I'll explain everything in the car."

/

Troy_ had_ been shot as she imagined; but not fatally.

Gabi was listening to Brent's words but she had to admit not many of them were going in or even making sense because one phrase still rang around her mind gleefully.

_Mr. Bolton is very much alive._

_Oh thank god_, she rolled her eyes towards the heavens, the shocks of the last two days seriously taking their toll on her emotional being as she sat crying, unable to speak.

"Look, I know Troy's job was to get a story out of this, but I'll drop it," Brent told her. "_If_ you give me the exclusive first interview…"

Gabi frowned at him.

"Isn't that blackmail?" She wondered.

He smiled. "Call it incentive…"

She sighed. She didn't see any reason why she shouldn't promise this man her first interview- and probably only interview- to conclude the whole sordid affair although she really had no idea what she was meant to say without revealing everything; something she was determined not to do. She'd worry about the details later, all she wanted to do right now was see Troy with her own eyes and hear him breathing and then she could try and go on with her life- without Troy and her father in it.

The thought of not having Troy in her life anymore saddened her; as did the thought of his betrayal but she wiped off her tears as they came inside the hospital and Brent led her down the corridors to Troy's private room.

She turned to address him, holding out her hand.

"You have a deal, Mr. Hilton," she agreed. "My first interview goes to you."

Brent shook her hand with a grin. "Don't be too hard on him, he was just doing his job," Brent told her with a kind look. "And if its any consolation, when he was awake last night after surgery, he told me to stick my job and that I wouldn't be getting any stories on you any time soon," he added with a smirk.

"He really said that?" She frowned, imagining Troy in pain, or drowsy from his surgery, defiantly telling his boss he wasn't going to tell on her.

"Yep," Brent affirmed and she let a small smile creep over her lips. "I refused his resignation but I agreed to let the story on you slip."

"And now you have it from the horses mouth," she curled up a lip in understanding.

"He's one of the good guys no matter what he does for a living," Brent assured her and she nodded, twisting her lips as she entered the quiet room; the only noise being occasional blips from the monitors hooked up to Troy's arms.

She noted his bandage right away; it covered the upper part of his arm and she wondered if he had shielded himself from the bullet and gotten shot in the arm in the process; she just didn't understand why Greg would leave him alive. Maybe he thought a warning shot was enough to keep him quiet and not gain the heat of the law that he would have if he had killed him as she assumed he had.

She sat gingerly in the visitors chair and felt her sobs overwhelm her once more. She sat, quietly crying as she watched him sleeping; his bare chest barely visible above the covers but reminding her what a delight his body had felt under her fingertips; how amazing he had made her feel with his kisses and touches- and yes, his sexy, strong words.

"It's not fair to sit there crying when I can't hold you," a dry, gritty voice whispered into the room.

Gabi snapped her head up. He hadn't opened his eyes, she noted.

She blinked. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to hold her or not. On the one hand, she wanted to be pulled into his arms and held forever, on the other, she still didn't trust his word.

"That's if you'd even let me," he added, apparently reading her mind.

"How's your arm?" She ventured with a shaky voice.

Troy shifted and groaned in pain, swallowing on a dry throat.

"It hurts," he supplied wryly.

She rose to pour him a drink, and then buzzed his bed up so he was sitting and she helped him swallow down the liquid.

"Will you be my nursemaid?" Sleepy blue eyes opened and she noted the soft blue of his eyes from the drugs they were giving him for the pain, but still those eyes entrapped her.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered his question, not able to resist reaching up to grasp his hand, feeling the reassuring squeeze back that shed hoped for.

Somehow, holding his hand brought everything back that they'd shared, everything he'd risked, every moment they'd worked together to fulfill her objective.

"I thought you were dead," she admitted then, tears still trickling down her face as she thought of that moment she heard the gun shot.

"I guessed you might have wished it; when he told you what I do for a living…" Troy murmured, rubbing her thumb with his.

"No," she frowned at his words, full of hurt and hope. "You don't deserve to die for me."

"But I would," he grasped her hand.

"Troy," she denied him his powerful words.

"I would," he insisted, smiling just a little. "I'm glad you came."

"Your boss brought me," she puzzled. "I was on my way to the station to report your murder…"

"What were you going to tell them?" He wondered.

"I don't know!" She laughed, in relief somewhat as tears cascaded her cheeks. "I didn't care I just didn't want you to die and no-one know how…"

"Thank you," he appreciated.

"I'm glad Brent stopped me or I'd have felt the fool saying you were dead and here you were all the time!" She added.

"I'm not doing the story, 'Brie. I told Brent last night that I'm out." He promised.

"I know, he told me," she admitted.

"That's what got you here," he mused.

"No, he only told me outside, actually," she swallowed. "What got me here was wanting to see for myself that you were okay."

"'Brie," he squinted, lifting his hand toward her cheek and cupping it.

She moved toward the bed, holding his hand in place, and then taking it between hers again so as not to tire him.

"Austin has his money," she swallowed again, against the lump in her throat that threatened to make her cry again. He looked so forlorn, so torn; she couldn't help but feel his pain in her own gut. He genuinely had changed his mind about selling her out- that much she could tell, but she didn't know what they could have, outside of their adventure.

"Good," he husked, growing tired.

"I have one more cheque to give him today and then we're done, for good." She added.

"Have you seen your dad?" He checked and she shook her head.

"No, I need some time to think before I speak to him," she admitted.

"If you want someone with you when you see him, I'll be there," he offered, making her smile.

"You need to get well first." She reminded him.

Troy tried to shift his arm but gave up when the pain was too much.

"Who knew getting shot hurt so much?" He mused.

"Just rest, handsome," she leaned over to brush his hair back and kiss his forehead.

"Am I forgiven?" He appealed, all blue eyes and pained face.

She swallowed. "I think the fact you took a bullet for me sort of cancels out the fact you lied," she considered, hoping she was doing the right thing.

He grin told her she was right as the sight of his smile set her tummy turning excitedly.

"I won't let you down, 'Brie," he swore, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Go to sleep," she told him gently. "I'll be here when you wake up…"

"Right beside me, princess," he murmured incoherently. "I want you right beside me…"

/

Gabi picked out some grapes, and some squash and even snuck a couple of candy bars into her pocket before she went up to Troy's room.

The patient was sitting up now; a couple of days after his injury, feeling a lot better already. The nurses were going to fasten his arm into a sling and let him go tomorrow so her gifts were a temporary cheering- up solution, but she felt her own smile widen as she came into the ward where he was being cared for.

Troy made her happy; she still couldn't figure it, but it was the truth. Together, they were dealing with the after-math of their particularly traumatic experience and yes, they were growing closer each day.

She hadn't expected that, really. She'd thought the whole journalist revelation and the Austin situation was going to mean they wouldn't ever connect again, but somehow, they were skimming nicely over the waves of those issues and sailing together into a bright future. At least, she hoped they were, anyway.

"Thank god!" He greeted her with the widest smile she had ever seen.

"Something wrong?" She checked, going over to check his forehead for fever, brushing his hair back worriedly.

"No, just bored as hell," he admitted and she rolled her eyes. She brought her bag of goodies up and poured him a juice drink before laying out her treats.

"Oh, babe, you are amazing," Troy grabbed the Snickers and split it open, tugging a bite off the bar and chewing with a heavenly groan. "Yes, yes, yes…" he enjoyed his candy openly, making her lift her brows amusedly.

"Anyone would think you're getting off on that," she mused.

He squinted. "Are you jealous?"

She opened her mouth in an indignant gasp, and then pursed her lips. "Maybe a li'l bit," she teased.

"Hm, come here so I can kiss you," he complained as she pottered about, tidying up his night stand, then his card and flower arrangement, then adjusting his blind.

She twisted from her place by the window. "Finish your candy first, I don't want a mouthful of peanuts," she warned.

Troy threw down his bar and smiled at her.

"I'm done."

She rolled her eyes, coming over to cup his face where she leaned down to place a very sweet, very longing kiss to kiss lips.

"Hm, I wish you would get in this bed," Troy husked, not able to lift her or bring her across his lap the way he'd liked to and he pouted at the lack of activity he would be able to enjoy with her until his arm was all better.

"Troy, you're in _hospital_," she reminded. "Recovering from a gun shot."

"So?" He shrugged. "I can't be horny as well?"

"Oh boy," she sighed, removing herself from his proximity so as not to encourage his audacity.

"When I get out, can I take you to dinner?" He asked, setting up a date before anyone else could ask her out and entice her away from him.

She gave him a look under her lashes.

"If you let me pay," she bargained.

"See, 'Brie, that's where you fail to understand the term 'take you out to dinner'," he mocked. "That means_ I_ take _you_ out," he explained.

"And I still owe you for the trip so if you want to take me out, it's on the basis that I pay," she smarted.

He squinted. No way in hell was he going to let her pay, but for now he smiled innocently to appease her.

"Okay."

"If you call me once your sling is done, I can pick you up tomorrow and drop you home," she offered.

"And I can take you out after…" He led with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, then you can rest," she deemed. "I'll order take out before I leave and make sure you're fed, don't worry."

"But Miss. Montez…" he whined, like a school-kid to his teacher.

"No going out," she instructed, perching on the bed again.

"Please?" He begged cutely, making her laugh.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Troy," she warned.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"You're going to be in a lot of pain still and the painkillers will make you sleepy," she reasoned. "The best thing for you is to have some food and go to bed."

"Bed," his eyes flashed mischievously as she mentioned this word.

"To sleep." She added.

"You're really quite mean," he grumbled, taking up his candy bar sulkily to finish it.

"Oh, so you think you'll be up to having sex?" She mused.

He looked at her, tilting his head.

"I prefer to think of it as making love," he altered, making her blush.

"Same difference," she muttered.

"No," he grasped her hand. "Sex is sex, no love."

"We've known each other what, nine days?" She counted. "I'm not sure love comes into this."

He frowned a little, wondering what she meant. Was she going to just sleep with him; give him her virginity and with nothing else? No love, no emotion?

"I want it to," he husked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She flicked her eyes between his, surprised by his old-fashioned gesture.

"That could take some time," she ventured shakily, knowing she would sleep with him tomorrow if his injuries allowed, but her heart wasn't all the way yet…but she knew deep down it wouldn't be long before it would be. If he kept charming her this way, at least.

"I can wait," he assured softly, pulling her gently towards him where he kissed her lips, just so.

"Oh," she hitched, not expecting his reply. She had kind of thought maybe…he might…well, that he would just sleep with her and be done with it.

He pursed his lips at her reaction, then changed the subject.

"Why don't you creep in here with me?" He posed, arching a brow. "Just for a minute?"

Gabi laughed at his attempts to have her close and shook her head at him affectionately.

"Look maybe tomorrow…as it's your first night alone…maybe I could stay with you and make sure you don't need anything or…"

"I would _love_ to have you in my bed," he sighed out thankfully for her suggestion.

"You make it sound sordid," she grumbled. "I was just thinking from a practical point of view in case you need water or some tablets or…"

"The only thing I need, babe, is you," he charmed.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "I'll stay to look after you, that's all."

"I need a_ lot_ of looking after," he assured. "A whole lot…."

/

As she helped Troy inside his home, she actually felt nervous she realized. She'd been shaky all morning, not quite her usual self and she'd not been able to put a finger on it, but now she recognized the emotion and bit her lip as she worried about it.

Nothing was going to happen that she didn't want to happen, she knew that, but her own resolve and overwhelming need for Troy is what made her nervous. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to resist him; if that was something she had been planning.

The only reason she had been planning to resist him was due to his injury and despite his very flirty words and direct references to what he wanted to do with her; she knew his body probably wasn't ready for most of what he pictured. Still, she had learnt herself there was more than intercourse to satisfy them so she wondered of she would maybe be called upon to return the oral favour tonight. Not an experience she had ever indulged in before, but with Troy, she didn't feel as overwhelmed.

"What's up?" Troy had turned as Gabi paused in the living room; paralysed by her thoughts.

She looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, nothing…just thinking," she forced a smile to cover her nerves.

Troy didn't believe her and instead held out his hand.

"Can I show you around?"

She swallowed and nodded, placing her hand in his as he took her around his small apartment- really only three rooms connecting from the main room, but still, it was a sweet gesture to relax her.

"I'll make your bed," she suggested, ripping down his old covers while he found her fresh ones and she carefully re-made it so that it looked smart and new.

"Can you get in it now?" He joked, coming over to kiss her hair. "I'm joking…"

She gave him a little smile and licked her lips.

"Shall we order you dinner?"

"It's 3 o'clock," he made a face.

She twisted her lips. What to do, then?

"Are you going to share with me tonight or take the sofa-bed?" He asked.

She darted him a look. She had hoped to share with him, like they had all those nights, just to see if what they had then still existed now, after everything that had happened.

"With you," she replied softly, shyly.

"Do you want to bring your overnight bag in? I'll get us some drinks…" He suggested and she went about unpacking her clothes onto the chair by his bed and placing her bathroom bag in the en-suite.

"Soda okay?" He checked, struggling one-handed to make drinks but although she watched on awkwardly, he determinedly completed the task.

"Soda is fine," she cradled her glass and went to sit on the sofa.

Troy plopped down beside her, sighing out.

"Tired?" She guessed.

"More than I'd like to be," he admitted.

She leaned over to touch her head to his shoulder. "It'll get easier."

"Hm," he adjusted his arm around her shoulders. "I hope so."

"At least it's not your writing arm," she offered.

He smiled ruefully. "True."

"What will you do, now?" She wondered. "Brent said he wants you to stay at The Tower."

Troy sighed again, pursing his lips.

"I really don't know. Before you, I did the celebrity gossip columns without a problem, in fact, before I got to know you, you were just another story…" He admitted. "But everything has changed. I don't see celebrities the same way now…I don't have that heartless gene that made this job easy."

"You're not heartless," she argued. "You just had a job and you did it well."

"But it meant lying to people," he argued. "People I care about."

She nodded, understanding his change in priorities.

"There's no reason why you can't do journalism still, just in another field." She posed.

He nodded. "That seems to be the best option."

"Can I read something you wrote?" She asked, a smile playing about her lips.

"Ah…really?" He stalled.

"Yeah, really," she nodded, sitting up.

He directed her to a stack of magazines lined up in his bureau and she pulled one out, flicking to the page that showcased his work. She read the lines with voracious hunger, surprised by his talent and originality despite the subject matter.

"You're very good," she concluded as he sat nervously waiting her response.

He flicked her a look. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," she smirked. "I mean, sure, you stalked people to an unhealthy level to get this story but…the way you wrote it is surprisingly good."

"I did stalk people," he admitted with a swallow. "I crossed lines."

"We all do," she sighed as she curled back against his good side and his arm went back around her shoulders.

"Something I should know about?" He wondered.

"No, just…well actresses, to get a part, they dress a certain way, act a certain way…anything to get the job," she shared. "I've done it too, I can't deny it."

"But you never slept your way in," he kissed her hair.

"No…no, that was something I wasn't prepared to do. Despite wanting freedom for my own life and choices, it's still tradition where I come from to save yourself for the man you'll marry." She explained.

"You mean I have to marry you?!" Troy spluttered, choking on his surprised chuckle.

"No, I mean…for me I just wanted to save myself for…well, someone special," she broached. "I wasn't planning on being a virgin until my wedding day."

"So how come you never met the right guy?" He squinted. "Before the whole Austin thing?"

She shrugged. "Time, I guess. I'm away a lot, filming, promoting. When I'm home I'm in sweats and at the apartment most of the time…I guess I just haven't had much chance to get out and date."

"Thank god," Troy squeezed her playfully.

She chuckled. "I still-" She swallowed, afraid. "I still have those restrictions, Troy…"

"I know," he laid his head against hers. "It's okay."

"Is it? I'll be gone for three months at a time…travelling, attending parties…"

"Well, I was kinda hoping I might get to do some of that with you," he twinkled and she looked at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean imagine if I had all the latest news on the world-famous actress Gabriella Montez, I'm sure my new boss wouldn't mind the odd day off to be with you…"

"Oh," she smiled knowingly. "You'll use me as leverage…"

He smiled back, proving he was teasing her. "Sure, why not?"

She grinned, moving to reach for a kiss which she executed in perfect fashion.

"You best tell them I'm a good kisser, Bolton or you'll never live it down," she warned, taking his lips in a longer and more luxurious kiss that they both broke from when Troy groaned deep in his throat.

"My arm would like to apologise for his absence in this make-out session," he tipped his forehead to hers.

Gabi smiled slightly. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Drowsy. Hungry."

"It's not too early to order food," she lifted her brows.

Troy lay his head back against the sofa and smiled. "Feed me, babe," he commanded softly and she rose to get the menu's he instructed were in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy Christmas everyone :)_

**CHAPTER 9**

"Troy, why do you have condoms in your kitchen drawer?"

Gabi was busy tucking into her noodles as she asked the important question, pulling one out of her back pocket to tease him with.

He ventured her a look.

"Well…sometimes…in the kitchen…" he frowned, not sure where he was going with this.

Gabi pictured him taking her on the kitchen counter and lifted her brows with a heavy swallow.

"Oh." She said merely.

"A long time ago," he added, checking the date. "These have a month left on them so…yeah…" he swallowed awkwardly.

She nodded, wondering what it was like to be so into someone that you could have sex with them in the kitchen- or elsewhere for that matter. She was really missing out, she realized sadly.

"Hey, you know, one day," he bolstered her with a smile. "Maybe you and I…can…"

"Have sex on the counter?" She supplied candidly.

He swallowed, pausing from his food.

"Ah…yeah," he offered.

"Hm, maybe," she tilted her head and kept eating where he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"I'm kinda tired," he stated, putting down his box of chow mein.

"Oh…okay," she quickly rested her box, too, rising to escort him to bed.

"You can finish yours if you want, it'll take me a while to get changed."

"Troy, don't be silly," she rolled her eyes. "Let me help you."

He twisted his lips, guessing it would be easier to change with her help, but not sure what her touch might do to his already-fragile control. He knew he couldn't please her the way he wanted to but then anything might happen once they got up there…

He closed his eyes and told himself to get a grip.

/

_Oh god_, she only had to go and suck him off, didn't she? Troy writhed and groaned at the feeling of Gabi's mouth around his erection; a feeling he hadn't enjoyed in too long and now that he was sharing it with someone special, somehow it meant so much more.

He'd sort of crawled into bed when she had brought him up and her innocent little talk about helping him get changed had translated into helping him get naked as she gently kissed and touched her way around his body as she undressed him.

He didn't think he was going to last long at that point, such was her seductiveness, but her nerves had helped him to regain some control as he took time to assure her she was doing fine. More than fine.

Amazing even.

It was something about the innocent, testing way she took him into her mouth and let her tongue roll around him that made him even hornier; but now, he felt his true tiredness creeping up on him. He hadn't been lying about feeling tired before, he'd just mentioned it before he completely zonked out on her and although he'd weakly protested her intent to pleasure him; truthfully, his ego had won out.

He wanted her to suck him; he wanted to come in her mouth, but now, now, he clung on for dear life to the last sliver of consciousness he owned.

He simply had to come before he passed out, he mused. She'd take it as an insult if he didn't and she'd never go down on him again assuming she was no good when in reality, it was just his pain-worn body he was fighting here.

"'Brie…" he sighed, warning her that he was losing his focus, he was losing his ability to stay with her and above all, he was losing his erection.

Gabi noticed the softness of Troy's manhood as she tried to bring him off and darted a look up, fearing the worst. Had she fucked it up?

His light snore told her he had in fact, fallen asleep.

Way to go, Gabriella. _You give such good head your boyfriend falls asleep halfway through, well done you._ She pressed her lips together, forlorn for a moment.

"I guess he just got tired," she tried to bolster herself, moving to dress him the best she could, changing into her own night clothes and completing her routine- brush her teeth, wash her face etc.

She crawled into the big bed beside him and curled up dejectedly, sighing out in failed disappointment.

"Mm," Troy shifted behind her, spooning her, tightening his arm across her waist. "Love you," he murmured, settling behind her with a satisfied sigh.

Well at least he sounded happy, she thought. But why was he murmuring words of love? That was probably just because she sucked him, she mused, not thinking there could be anything more to his expression.

_I love you, too, Troy Bolton, _her heart replied against her will, shocking her with her feelings.

"You damn well what?" She hissed to herself, clamping her lips together and she felt Troy fidget in his sleep.

_Stupid heart_, she scolded herself. What do you know anyway?

What _did_ she know anyway?

That she loved him, despite all odds, her head crowed.

She closed her eyes and begged sleep to come so that when she woke up tomorrow this whole stupid idea could be forgotten about. And life could go back to normal.

/

"Babe, I am so sorry…" Troy begged as Gabi moved about to make him breakfast- something involving batter as far as he could see.

"I told you not to be," she assured for the third time that morning. When they'd woken, they'd enjoyed a little gentle, tender kiss and Troy had remembered the last night's events with something akin to a hangover, which amused Gabi as she recollected everything perfectly clearly- including his declaration of love and her feelings reciprocating that.

Her hope that her stupidness would disappear over night had been dashed. No, she had looked at him this morning and felt a strike into her belly that told her he was 'the one'. The one she wanted to be with. Maybe forever. Hopefully forever. If he wanted her, that is.

She glanced at him as he woke slowly at the table, sipping his coffee.

"I feel so bad," he continued his woe.

"Look, you only feel bad because you didn't come," she reasoned pragmatically. "There'll be other times."

"There will?" He looked up hopefully.

"I mean, if we…If you…" She frowned, not sure where she was going with that sentence.

"If I what?" He asked lowly, like he was about to get mad at her insecurity.

"If you want there to be other times," she clarified simply, swallowing hard.

"Babe," he came and wrapped his good arm around her from behind, kissing her temple. "I want to see where this goes," he assured. "Whether I get to enjoy your mouth on my cock again is your choice not mine," he teased and she flinched at his crude terminology.

"I did think for a minute I wasn't good enough," she ventured honestly, turning to look at him.

He tilted his head, cupping her cheek. "You were beyond amazing," he insisted. "And if I hadn't been drugged up to my eyeballs with painkillers, I would have shot for sure…"

"Troy!" She giggled of his language, his candidness so sexy and she didn't expect it to be. Normally when guys used that language she felt cheap, dirty. Somehow with him, it was a compliment.

"I mean it, you would have got a full mouthful," he grinned, kissing her hair. "You're so sexy when you blush."

"You say the most outrageous things," she defended. "Of course I'm blushing."

"You turn me on, what do you want me to lie about it?" He scoffed.

"No, but you could be more…discreet," she pointed out.

"Discreet, hmm," he considered this, still holding her with his good arm as her hands pressed to his chest.

"Don't even try it," she warned as he closed one eye in thought.

"How about…you're so beautiful and I'm lucky to have you?" He aimed for charm and dunked the ball.

"That's nice," she nodded approvingly.

"How about…" He lifted back her hair and leaned down to kiss her neck. "You make me want to make love with you for hours until you beg me to stop…?" He husked, pressing his lips across her collarbone, then up towards her mouth.

He took her mouth in a tender, strong kiss and groaned as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"How about…you best flip your pancake before it burns?" He arched a brow as he pulled away, smiling softly.

She took five seconds to understand, then gasped and turned, saving her breakfast with a relieved sigh.

"Mm…" Troy carried on kissing her neck by her shoulder, making her wriggle with want.

"Stop," she begged.

He pulled away, for a second. "Do you mean 'stop' or is that a coy 'carry on'?" He asked, rubbing his stubble against her cheek.

"Haven't you shaved yet?" She tsk'ed, deliberately avoiding his question.

"I thought you liked it," he defended.

"I do," she grumbled and he chuckled.

"So, is 'stop' really 'stop' with you?" He persisted, wanting to know for future reference in case she ever told him to stop with that same breathy, needy voice.

"Sometimes," she conceded, knowing if she pushed him away he would go, because he had done so before when she insisted.

"Right now?" He asked, fingering her hair, pressing his arousal into her backside.

"Right now, I'd love to make out but I made you this breakfast and I'd be upset if you didn't eat it," she relayed, making him smile.

"Okay," he twisted away from her to take his seat dutifully. "You're in charge, princess."

"That's what worries me," she muttered as she ferried his plate over, meeting his gaze and feeling the warmth fan out in her belly. "Bon appétit…"

/

Troy and Gabi ventured out that afternoon.

There were paparazzi clamouring for the story, for the gossip, but Troy managed to protect her despite his arm being in a sling and his reflexes not being as quick as normal thanks to his painkillers. Gabi had taken to hugging his arm and he couldn't be happier, quite frankly.

They decided to see Brent, to discuss the interview he wanted to conduct and Gabi hoped once it was printed it would ease the media glare somewhat but she could understand why everyone had questions and as hard as it was to face everyone, it was something she had to do. She was just glad she didn't have to do it alone.

"I have a work meeting tomorrow with my manager to discuss some scripts, so I should really get back home," Gabi sighed as they came back into Troy's place and she eyed her overnight bag sitting in the hall, already packed to go.

"No, already?" He appealed, not actually having thought about her _leaving_. He was so used to her being there, beside him.

She nodded. "My place is a mess; I have laundry to do…"

"Can I help?" He offered hopefully.

She smiled wistfully. "I really need some time alone, too."

"Oh." He lifted a brow and let out the disappointed sound, misreading her words.

"I mean…with everything that's happened and then tomorrow its back to work as normal…" she excused.

Troy came over, cupping her face with his good hand.

"Are you sure you have to tidy up?" He posed. "You can stay here tonight and go to your meeting in the morning…"

"I really do need to go home," she excused gently.

He nodded.

"Okay."

She smiled as she lifted her chin and he leaned down to kiss her, for a long, poignant moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He hoped.

She smiled. "I'll bring some dinner by."

"My perfect woman," he smiled back.

"Bye, Troy," she said as she slipped out of his door and he wondered why it really did feel like goodbye.

He missed her already.

/

"Do you think it's like…possible to fall in love after a week?" Troy posed to his best friend, Jason Cross as they reclined on his sofa, Troy playing X-box one-handed.

"Sure, why not?" Jason shrugged.

"A week," Troy repeated.

"Who are you talking about?" Jason wondered, not knowing the full story about his buddy yet, only knowing parts.

"Gabriella of course," Troy supplied. "Who else have I spent the last week with?"

"Knowing you, Bolton…" he led and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway…I said it. I said 'I love you'. Well sort of. But we were sleeping so I don't know if she heard. But she's still around so if she did hear then…do you think she feels the same? She's just too afraid to say it back?"

Jason looked at his friend for a long moment. "You are so pussy-whipped!"

Troy slapped his friend playfully in retaliation for his remark.

"No, I'm…well I don't know," he admitted amusedly.

"Pussy-whipped," Jason repeated with a smirk.

"I haven't slept with her yet," Troy shared, although god knew why because his friend gave him an even more worried look.

"You are losing your touch, Bolton." He shook his head.

"No, no man, with her it's different," Troy tried to convey.

"Different how?" Jason mused.

"I want to wait," Troy confessed. "Until she's ready."

"Is she fit?" Jason accused. "She must be so fit for you to wait for it…"

"Don't be crass," Troy returned, annoyed. "You should be happy for me."

"Happy that you're pussy-whipped without getting any pussy? Bro, I'm overjoyed," Jason derided and Troy threw his console down in frustration.

"What, what is so wrong with that?" He demanded.

"After a week? You know she's the one after a week?"

"You just said it could happen!" Troy argued.

"Well, I was thinking if you fucked her, then yeah, maybe you did think you loved her. She gave out, maybe she was good in bed, can lead a guy to thinking-"

"Shut up, Jason," Troy cut him off from his frank description.

Jason thought for a minute.

"So, you're for real? You really love her? No pussy?" He checked.

Troy squinted. "Jesus, Jason. Yes, I really love her."

"Wow." His friend expressed with a nod and down-turned lips. "Bolton's off the market."

He shrugged. "I wasn't that much of a player."

"No, true," Jason mused. "So this crazy chick that's putting up with you and your randy behind, when do I get to meet her?"

_Knock knock_.

Troy checked his watch.

"Now by the looks of it," he told his buddy as he rolled up to answer the door.

"Dinner!" Gabi greeted with a smile; her curvy form wrapped in a cotton sundress with peaches printed on it and her legs perfectly smooth.

_So she'd shaved then_, he pursed his lips.

"Uh, I have a friend here…he's just leaving though," Troy told her as she kissed his cheek and went to go through, instantly spotting Jason on the sofa.

"Hi," she smiled shyly and put a hand forward as he stood and she came over. "I'm Gabi…"

"Jason," he replied, nodding with approval as he looked her up and down. "Nice…"

"Uhm…thanks?" She guessed, flicking a look back at Troy who smiled innocently.

"Jason was just leaving," he repeated to alert his friend of this fact.

"Was I? Thanks for telling me," He joked to make Troy uncomfortable and Gabi sucked in a breath.

"You don't have to leave," she said quickly. "Why don't you and Troy enjoy the take-out and I'll just head home and-"

"Nope, he has to go," Troy insisted, literally pushing his friend toward the door.

"She said I could share food," Jason whined to Troy and Troy waited until he had him in the hall to smack him up the back of his head.

"Just go, would you," Troy demanded affectionately.

"She is smokin'" Jason awed now they had a moment alone.

"Yeah, well…" Troy swallowed defensively.

"I see why you're kicking me out," he high-fived a half-hearted Troy. "Get some pussy." He added before he slipped out of the front door, leaving Troy to sigh out.

"He's your best friend?" Gabi asked behind him, making him jump.

"'fraid so." He admitted.

She nodded.

"Just ignore everything he says, basically," Troy suggested. "He's a total joker."

"Get some pussy?" She posed, taking out the boxes of the take-out and putting them on the table, opening each one carefully and helping herself to bits as she went, handing Troy a plate so he could do the same.

Troy gave her a lazy look and a sexy smile. "I told you, ignore him."

"You told him about us, then," she gathered. "About me."

"I didn't tell him anything about you in _that_ sense," Troy assured of her virgin status. "Just that I was serious about you and wanted to wait before we…well…make love," he phrased.

She nodded, knowing she had told her closest girlfriend the same thing. And Kelsi had also told her to 'go for it' with Troy although not quite in the same terms Jason had used. Now she knew where to accredit Troy's candidness to.

"My friend said the same thing, actually." She shared. "But not with those words…"

"She told you to fuck me?" He marveled, twisting his lips. "Sorry," he added of his language. "He's a bad influence…"

"Well, that's sorta how she said it actually," she glimmered with a smile.

"Everyone is telling us to just hit the sack, huh?" He mused.

She tilted her head. "How's your arm?" She changed topic away from awkwardness.

"Hurts," he confided with a brow arch. "How was work?"

"I have three new scripts- all for action parts," she added. "Seems this road trip has had a good influence on my career…"

"Oh, bad ass female, I would so dig that," he enthused and she gave him a smile.

A smile that told him she knew him only too well.

"I guess the role that requires me to wear a skin-tight leather outfit is the one you'd recommend then?" She said lightly.

His lips pursed. "What were the other two?"

She shrugged. "I didn't even look."

He chuckled at her choice, reminded why she was so damn sexy in the first place.

"I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time visiting you on set for this movie…" He predicted.

"I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time mad at you for distracting me," she rebuffed.

"Maybe you could bring the outfit home?" He suggested alternatively.

She chewed her mouthful and refrained from replying.

"When are you going to start looking for something new?" She wondered of his own work intentions.

"Well, Brent's got me an interview with a friend of his who runs a men's health magazine. He seems to think I'm a shoe-in for the job with my research capability…"

"Men's health huh?" She looked at him, finding amusement in this news.

"Yep," he nodded, letting his dimpled smile appear. "I can do that."

"I don't doubt you can…" she mused. "You are after all…plenty healthy," she phrased of her attraction to his physique.

Troy squinted at her, his lips twitching. "I get the feeling, Miss. Montez, that I wouldn't have stood half a chance with you if it weren't for my hunky body…"

"Oh, pish," she waved a hand dismissively, then let her mischievous grin come out to play. "You wouldn't have stood _any_ chance, let alone half a one," she joked, laughing at her own joke as he stood to gain revenge.

"Troy!" Her eyes went wide as he knelt on the seat edge, between her thighs, forcing them apart.

"I have one hand," he informed. "I _can _tickle…"

And tickle he did, until she begged for mercy.

She smiled into his face as he basically knelt there, waiting for her to speak.

"I would still like you," she assured softly, losing herself in his eyes. "Without your-albeit lovely- body…"

"Lovely?" He repeated, offended.

"Manly?" She opted hopefully.

"Hm," he tilted his head, considering this offering.

"Sexy," she cast, with a seductive smile to match.

"Don't tempt me, 'Brie…don't you _dare _tempt me…" He warned.

She shrugged. "I can't help it if you have a sexy body."

He pushed out his lower lip, fishing for more.

"And an even sexier smile," she quipped, cupping his face to kiss him, amongst her giggles as he leaned down awkwardly to kiss her back.

"What about my mind?" He complained as he pulled back, gazing into her face.

"Sexy, too," she confirmed.

"Just like you, then," he finally reciprocated, making her kiss him again; longer and deeper this time.

"Okay, enough," he rose from his precarious position between her thighs to end their kissing, leaving her feeling cold and alone.

"Are you tired?" She checked as he sank back into the sofa.

His eyes crinkled with a rueful smile.

"No, but I'm rock hard," he admitted with a brow lift, causing her to flick her eyes down to this tight jeans.

"I could-" She began.

"You could do a lot of things," he interrupted. "One of them not being to pleasure me every time I'm hard for you."

"Not every time," she agreed. "I just thought-"

"The next time we do something?" He asked, and then answered his own rhetoric question. "I'm going to be able to take part."

"Troy," she argued. "It's fine, really…"

"Not for me." He assured, capturing her gaze. "I want to see you c-" He cleared his throat. "I mean, I want to please you as much as you want to please me," he rephrased tactfully.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"But if you ever feel like coming over here and sitting in my lap awhile, then don't let me stop you…just sayin'…"

Gabi giggled and rose from her seat, gladly settling across his thighs as he'd hinted.

"Ride 'em, cowboy," she grinned teasingly; giggling as he groaned and expressed his regret at inviting her over.

"Too late, Bolton," she said. "I'm for life, not just for Christmas…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy New Year to my faithful readers/reviewers :D_

**CHAPTER 10**

The interview that Brent had done with Gabi had been printed. The weeks of interest afterwards had passed, Gabi had managed to speak to her father and work things out to a level that they had agreed to meet, but all in all, her time had mainly been spent with Troy while he recuperated from his bullet wound.

He was getting really antsy, she could tell. He didn't like not being able to use his arm properly and even as he healed and was able to do more, he hated not being able to hold her fully; not being able to enjoy foreplay the way he'd like to and he even felt like he wasn't being 'her guy' because he couldn't protect her if ever the need arose.

Gabi had remained patient with him, had tried her hardest not to get him worked up so that he didn't feel bad about not being able to fulfill what he felt she needed during their time alone together; but she still sensed his underlying anger and she tried her best to help him through it.

She still hadn't said the 'l' word, he still hadn't said it again and as they walked around the shops, hand in hand, she laid her head against his good arm and felt like now was a time when the emotion just filled up her heart and overflowed through her veins; making her warm and fuzzy inside and out.

"Troy?" She called him, tugging his hand gently to stop him walking.

"Hm?" He turned, oblivious to her intention.

"I love you," she stated, frowning as she felt weird about saying those words, already, so soon into their tryst and so randomly during their shopping trip.

Troy flicked his eyes between hers, then stepped closer and kissed her very tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you, too."

She sucked in a breath, astounded at how it felt to hear him say that. Even if he had mumbled that one night weeks ago, it was something else to have him say it to her face.

She wondered what to say next, to justify her bringing this up. He didn't appear to be looking for a reason; in fact, he was hugging her tightly in a special, goofy way that she wasn't totally reciprocating, but that she loved nonetheless.

"I miss you, you know," he told her with a squint, shyly batting his lashes down.

"What?" She bemused. "When?"

"When you're not with me," he elaborated. "When you're 'doing your thing'," he remarked jokily.

She rolled her eyes. "My next film doesn't start for another month."

"I'm not talking about that," he thumbed her cheek.

"You still have a stubble you know," she accused of his constant facial hair.

"Don't change the subject," he arched a brow knowingly.

"Well, I miss you too," she shared shyly. "But that's a good thing, right?"

He nodded, tilting his head.

"Would you ever…you know…live with a guy?" He wondered.

"Troy," she argued. "We've not even made love yet…"

"So?" He shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to be closer…to sleep over more..?"

"We sleep-over a _lot_," she countered, considering his question as she stalled for time.

"So, is that a 'no'?" He checked. "You don't want to live with a guy?"

"I don't want to live with any old guy," she teased.

"Then what about me?" He asked, his cute smile curling his lips, his little-boy lost look on his face. The one he knew she couldn't resist.

"I could…imagine…we might…benefit from having a shared space," she ventured.

"Benefit?" He repeated, amused. "I'll show you the benefits," he took her lips and kissed her wholly; right there in the street.

"Troy!" She chided him as he pulled away.

"I get to do that at any time…" He grinned.

"And the benefit to me?" She arched.

"You get to have me do that at any time…"

She smirked, biting her lower lip.

"Should we have a look at some places? Just to see if we have the same taste?" She hedged.

"Well, while we're in town…" He broached and she blinked twice with a smile.

"This was all a plan," she realized.

"Hm, what was that, babe?" He asked as he took her hand and led her to the estate agency.

"You planned this," she repeated. "To come to town, to ask me that question…"

"No…no I really needed those garden-gloves," he assured her and she made a face. He didn't do gardening! Why hadn't she thought of that when he'd said it?

But, did it really matter? The guy of her dreams wanted to move in with her and he was so excited about this prospect he was practically dragging her to the estate agents to find a place they could share together.

She looked up with a smile as they browsed the window.

"Hey, here's one- two bedroom town house on the outskirts; large kitchen and open plan living room, laundry room, garden…perfect for couple/ second room as nursery." He read, swallowing hard.

"Nursery?" She mused. "More like walk-in closet…"

He grinned, liking this idea.

"Shall we go in and ask about it?" He checked.

She shrugged, throwing caution to the wind. "Sure, why not?"

/

"Well, that place is perfect," Troy threw his keys down and waited for Gabi to come in behind him.

"The first one we see and we fell in love," she shook her head.

"Must be fate," he winked, sinking into the sofa with a smile.

"Must be," she agreed, standing before him, waiting for him to invite her into his lap.

"I'm tired," he warned gently, reaching out to take her hand as she knelt either side his his knees and crawled forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not looking for amazing feats of physical prowess," she murmured reassuringly into his neck, kissing him there.

He settled contentedly with his arms around her.

"Thank god for that," he mused of her words.

"Just this," she sighed. "Just this is perfect."

"Mm, perfect," his hands dropped to cup her backside, making her giggle.

"Don't ruin it," she begged softly, adjusting in his lap a little.

"I wouldn't dare," he murmured as his hands went up her sides and then splayed against her back once more; caught in the black strands of her hair.

"Can you imagine life without this?" She wondered, still accustoming to their fateful meeting; the improbability of them falling for one another.

"Not right now," he admitted, kissing her.

"It's so weird how things turned out…"

"You could have told me to fuck off after you found out I'd been lying…"

"You could have dumped me when you knew I was a virgin," she added.

"Hey," he pulled back, kissing her mouth. "I wouldn't have."

"You _could_ have, that's all," she mused.

"I can't wait until my arm is better so I can make love to you," he stated, knowing she was ready to take their love a step further, too, from all the times she had expressed it over the weeks before.

"You don't have to have a perfect arm you know," she argued, looking him the eye. "Look how we are now; we could do it like this…"

He pouted. "I can only use one hand."

"So what?" She shrugged. "I'll help out."

He closed his eyes and knocked his head back at her suggestion, picturing her pleasuring herself before him while he sank into her, over and over…

"'Brie, I appreciate your offer," he husked tightly. "But I really, _really_ want to show you how special this can be and to do that; I need to be on top."

"You're being stubborn again," she pointed out. "What if_ I_ want to be in charge?" She posed.

"Babe, don't turn me on, it's not nice," he joked, kissing her once.

She pressed against his lap, against the hardness she could feel there; knowing he was tired tonight but another time, maybe in the morning, they could finally make love.

"But I want to…" she murmured, aiming for seductive and knowing she was failing.

"So do I," he cupped her jaw. "You don't know how much…"

She twisted her lips petulantly and sighed, curling up so that she sat across his thighs instead of straddling them.

"We should feed you so you can get some rest," she conceded.

He kissed her hair. "Good idea."

/

Troy's hand was under her pajama top and it was roaming for flesh.

She'd woken the moment he'd started touching her but she hadn't moved yet, intrigued to see where he might go with his intended touch. It was his bad arm, but he could do limited things with it and he seemed to be testing that theory as he ran it over her flesh and towards her breast.

"Mmh," she writhed, ruining her appearance of being asleep as his thumb peaked her nipple tightly, creating pleasurable darts to land between her thighs.

"You like that, hm?" He knew she did, she didn't know why he was asking really, but the timbre of his voice made her widen her thighs a little.

"Does it make you wet?" He kissed her neck, sucking a little to make a mark, making her cry out from his very demonstrative, very erotic foreplay.

"Troy," she whined, not even mad at him, not even pretending to be demure as she took his hand and brought it towards her sex.

"Wait, I have to…you know…change," he explained awkwardly as he felt the tell-tale ache in his bad arm and he didn't want to start something he wouldn't finish.

Instead he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so that her back touched his chest and her body was an open playground for his probing hands.

"I can't-," she complained at his positioning of her; where she couldn't reach him to touch and play the way she wanted to.

"Tell me what I do to you, princess," he murmured, running his hand down her belly, tracing her lips between her thighs before letting his tired hand rub her nipple lazily.

She made another wanton sound; widening her thighs for him; where his hand splayed and teased her delicate skin with expertise.

"Do I make you wet?" He husked. "Are you wet for me now?"

"Touch me and find out," she challenged, but really she was begging him to.

"If you insist," he dipped into her; just as he had that first time, in the hotel room.

"Troy, oh god," she writhed against his touch; needing more, needing him deeper, so deep inside she didn't know where he ended and she began.

"You're so wet," he rumbled, his dirty words turning her on even more as she felt her peak rising; her orgasm so very close so soon.

His thumb pressed her nub and rubbed gently, starting a low; excruciating pleasure tickling deep inside her.

"No…no…"

"No?" He mused, rubbing harder. "I want to hear you say yes," he purred.

"I mean…no…not so soon…" She panted breathlessly, arching and vocalizing her desire as he circled her clit and took the pressure off.

Unfortunately, that set off a chain reaction and she succumbed to the waves of pleasure as they quaked over her; rendering her still and speechless.

"You made me come," she stated, almost sadly.

"And what a beautiful moment that was," he grinned.

She twisted, laying flat on top of him.

"I want to make you come, too," she pouted.

Troy swallowed. They _could _make love. Just how she described, with her in his lap pacing them but as it was her first time, he was conscious of her confidence at trying a potentially dominant position; a position where he knew she would worry about her performance. He cupped her cheek.

"Would you like to touch?"

She swallowed, kneeling up to straddle his thighs. She pulled down his shorts with no shyness, gazing at his length with familiarity. She wrapped her hand around him, looking into his eyes.

"Do you feel tired at all?" She checked with a lift of her lips.

"Not one iota," he assured; grasping her hair.

She nodded, lowering her mouth to kiss him, intimately; making him groan loudly and growl in satisfaction at her ministrations.

_Jesus Christ_, she was a devil at this, he hissed as she damn near made him come already, so soon into her little gift.

"Brie, oh baby," he sighed, threading his fingers into her hair to hold her down or pull her away-he wasn't sure which; but he tried not to be a douche and push her head down- that was something he really _didn't _want to do.

He bit on his lip, feeling his tummy tighten in signal for what was about to come as she licked at his tip; unknowing to the power of her lips.

"I'm gonna-" He winced as his hips thrust forward; forcing him to spurt into her mouth; something he was just about to warn her about so she could avoid his semen if she wanted to. Now it was too late. He looked down, seeing her swallow.

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, reaching for her.

She smiled felinely. "That tastes weird."

"Yeah," he arched a brow. "I didn't mean to do that…"

She cuddled into his chest where he held her with one arm, trailing his fingers through her hair.

"It's fine," she assured softly.

"Are you sure, I didn't choke you?" He teased, letting his hand run down to rest on her backside.

"No choking," she assured, snuggling at his affectionate touch.

"Hm," he kissed her hair. "I was a fool for passing out last time."

"It wasn't your fault," she allowed, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Can I take you out for breakfast?" He asked with a sexy smile.

She pretended to consider.

"I'm sure I have something I need to do…"

He rolled over, half-pinning her to the bed. "I insist…"

"Oh well, okay then," she teased as she allowed him to kiss her; an activity that extended until they were too hungry and had to move.

/

Troy agreed to some 'free' work for Brent while he was recovering to keep his mind busy while his arm healed. He still had a couple of weeks before his interview was due with the Men's Health magazine so he found it beneficial to keep his writing skills fresh and in use.

Gabi managed to weather the storm that followed her interview publication and life fell into a quiet lull until she packed her bags to start her next film- the action adventure she'd told Troy about.

"How's Hawaii?" Troy asked his girlfriend during a late-evening call to her hotel room.

"You'll find out next week when you visit," she said of his intent to visit her on set once his sling was off.

"I will indeed. Then how's you, beautiful?" He amended.

She sighed. "I'm okay. It's hard work but it's fun," she described.

"Wait 'til I get there, the fun factor will go up a notch," he teased and she giggled.

"Is this weird?" She wondered. "How quickly we've fallen into this relationship?"

"We spent every day together for a week," he reasoned. "That's the equivalent of two months of dating."

"I'd love to meet your friends," she broached.

"And I yours, but we have time for that. Say, are you changing your mind about me coming out there?" He wondered momentarily.

"No, of course not," she assured softly. "I just don't know how much time and energy I'll have to spend on you that's all. I don't want you to feel neglected."

"Babe, I feel neglected laying here in my bed without you beside me," he teased charmingly; in his usual way.

"Well, imagine me there," she offered lightly, used to his flirting by now. "Grab a pillow…"

"I don't think the pillow did anything to deserve what I want to do to it…"

"Troy!" She chided his crassness.

"Just sayin'…"

"Don't hump the pillow," she begged. "I'll get jealous."

Troy groaned at her foray into his banter; his mind doing overtime at imagining himself humping her instead. Even if it was dry humping it still beat rubbing his pillow.

He grasped the erection that lay hard in his jeans and flipped the button undone and drew down his zip. He managed to wriggle a little to free his tight need from the constraint of his jeans and into the palm of his hand.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabi asked suspiciously, already having quite a good idea but wanting to confirm it.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing princess…"

"I don't believe you."

"So, you met any guys out there?" Troy wondered lightly, stroking his hardness with a casual hand.

"No," she denied. "We're dating so why would I meet other guys?"

"I just meant generally," he explained.

"Well, there's my co-star, James," she described.

"Do you have to kiss him?" Troy wondered.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "When the script calls for it."

"Is he any good?"

Gabi blinked, sighing. "Nowhere near as good as you. Besides, I don't find him attractive."

"What are you doing right now?" Troy asked.

"Laying in my hotel bed; twirling my hair."

"What are you wearing?" His voice dipped, became husky.

He pumped his fist a little harder; a little faster.

"Clothes." She mused.

"Describe them to me…"

"Are you being perverted?" She enquired.

"Depends what your idea of perverted is…"

"Troy, are you getting off?" She asked outright.

"Would you be mad if I was?" He checked before revealing his answer.

She sighed. "Yes. Maybe. No," she decided.

"So, what are you wearing?" He asked again and she closed her eyes as a sweet ache tugged between her thighs. She knew he was masturbating, there in his bed at home while she lay in her lonely hotel room with no-one to hold.

She wriggled out of her nightdress and licked her lips, ready to participate in this little phone-foreplay he was instigating.

"Matching red lace underwear," she offered, peeling off her panties to leave her naked.

"I don't believe you," he husked.

"Fine, I'm naked, same difference…"

Troy swallowed against the tightness in his throat as his cock hardened even more at her words. She'd have him coming in a matter of minutes if she kept on that way.

"Are you touching yourself?" He asked. "I'd like to see that…"

She swirled an experimental fingertip around one nipple, then the other, breathing out a little needy sound. Troy gulped and opened his mouth as his breaths became tight.

"I can hear you, babe. You sound so turned on right now…"

"Hm, not really," she sighed. "I don't have you here to help me."

He growled in his throat and sat up, tugging at his manhood harder, to bring his pain to an end before she completely undid him.

"Between your thighs," he bit out, forgetting full sentences to just direct her where he imagined her touching. "Touch yourself there, for me, babe…"

Gabi did as he suggested, dipping her fingers into her intimacy the way he had and she tucked the phone by her ear while she fingered her nipple in unison, the combination of touch making her whimper needfully.

"Talk to me," he begged tightly.

"Oh god, Troy, I want you," she cried, closing her eyes to relish this moment. "I want it to be you, fucking me with your fingers…sucking my breasts…"

"Oh _fuck_," he swore softly; running his thumb over his head as he pumped away; needing this release. Her dirty words only turned him harder; more painfully erect than before.

"Ahh, yes," she hissed and he boggled at what she was doing, but he guessed her fingers had found her clit and she was rubbing there to bring her own orgasm to a head.

"I'm gonna come so hard for you," he grunted, his body tensing in pre-emption of just that.

"Oh god, m-me too," she stammered out as her quick rise to ecstasy was aided by his aphrodisiacal words.

"God-_damn_," he cursed as his body jerked, white stripes of semen shooting across his belly; something he couldn't help but smile at as the sweet pleasure of his release warmed his body. "Oh, man, you are really something 'Brie…"

Gabriella let out her own cry of release; her orgasm fast and hard as she shuddered against her own digits; forcing her head back as she arched up naturally, not finding what her body was seeking but a husky voice in her ear reminded her she had company. And that she'd just touched herself to orgasm while he listened on.

"Troy?" She ventured, swallowing nervously.

"Woman, you will be the death of me," Troy assured lowly.

She frowned, feeling awkward. "I'm going to get dressed…"

"No-" Troy called, wanting to savour the moment for just a little longer. "I'm covered in my own spunk and I love the idea of you all naked and gorgeous on the other end of this line."

Her lips curved. "You're covered in spunk?"

He chuckled. "Yep."

"Why does that idea turn me on?"

Troy made a noise in his throat. "I don't know but I'm going to end this call before you ruin me altogether." He decided.

"Good idea. I concur," she agreed, wanting to shower up.

"I love you," he extended softly before he ended the call.

"I love you too," she replied equally softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow just text me when." He assured.

"Will do. Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

And so he ended the call with a sated body and a heavy heart. Yeah, he said he'd cope with her absence but she was right. It was harder than he imagined. But then he'd never imagined falling in love like this, so he wasn't exactly to know how he'd feel without her there. Still, he was determined to make it work. Waiting for Gabi to come home was far better than sleeping with countless other girls. She was his one, the one for him and it still amazed him that he'd been lucky enough to find her the way he had- by pure chance, some might say by fate, but all the same, he was glad he had.

He rolled up to shower, Gabi still firmly on his mind as he went about his routine and for him, the week couldn't pass fast enough. Hawaii was where he wanted to be; because she was there, waiting for him. He smiled thankfully toward the ceiling; thanking God for his part in this. Next week couldn't come quick enough.


	12. Chapter 12

_I meant to say that I have posted another of my Zac-fics under 'Old Stories'. Its one I think some of you might enjoy if you feel like checking it out._

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hey, there's my beautiful girl," Troy grinned as Gabi met him at the airport; engulfing her in a bear hug as he dropped his case for a moment to indulge her.

"I missed you," she told him bashfully; remembering their calls, especially the dirty ones that they'd shared over the last week. She noted during that time that Troy's sex-drive was really high and she worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

He leaned down to kiss her; their lips meeting in a familiar union, strong; deep and in-sync, exactly how they felt about each other. It was just showcased in their public display of affection.

"Get a room," a voice accused affectionately behind them and Troy lifted his brows to find a young guy there- about twenty years old but with a knowing smirk about him.

"Who's this?" He wondered as Gabi turned to smile at her friend.

"This is Jay, he's my driver," she explained. "Jay, meet Troy."

"At last man," Jay stuck out his hand. "All I hear about is this Troy guy…"

Gabi blushed. "I do not talk about him _all_ the time."

Jay flicked her an amused look. "Yeah, you do."

She rolled her eyes, grasping Troy's hand. "Whatever, lets get back to the hotel, I only have this afternoon and evening free and tomorrow I have an early call."

Troy pursed his lips, rubbing his thumb down hers as Jay took his case ahead of them.

"Are you okay?" He checked and she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm ok."

"You don't seem it…"

"It's just tough going on this shoot," she sighed. "I just don't want to waste any time we have to be alone together."

"Hey," Troy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the palm. "It's okay you know…it's okay that you have to work."

"Is it?" She arched a brow and shot him a look. "You came this week because I was meant to have tomorrow off aswell."

"It's fine, 'Brie," he assured, frowning at her worriedly. He'd not seen her this tense before- well apart from when she was under stress to marry Austin, but since they'd got back, he'd not seen her like this. And he definitely hadn't picked up on it during their telephone calls.

They were mostly conducted at the end of her long day when she was tired and relaxed and he wondered now if his obvious sexual gratification during some of those calls hadn't piled on the pressure somehow. Like she thought he expected them to just make love this entire time just because he happened to be here. That wasn't his intention at all; truth be told, he was just glad to be near her again and have the chance to hold her and ease her to sleep if needed. Heck, he'd be happy just running her baths, laying her in them, drying her off and putting her to bed every night if she so wished; he really had no agenda to being here. He just didn't know if _she_ knew that.

/

He settled his case inside her room- big enough for them to share these few days- and he watched her sit on the edge of the bed; almost waiting for him to come over and instigate something. Instead he twisted his lips and sat beside her; taking her hand between his.

"Tell me what's up." He insisted.

"Us." She blurted, not holding back which he liked. He didn't want her to keep things in.

"Us, what?" He wondered.

"This. I thought it could work, I _want_ it to…but you need…well you need a girl who can be there, Troy. You need more than I can give."

She still wouldn't look him in the eye he noted. He brought her chin up with gentle fingers, twisting a little on the bed.

"_You're_ all I need," he assured.

"But this…us…I know you want more." She described. "You're very sexual and there's nothing wrong with that but I'm so far behind, Troy…I just…I don't know that I can…"

"That you can what?" He husked.

"Give you what you want," she swallowed, looking him right in the eye.

"Is this about being afraid, 'Brie?" He guessed. "Because you don't need to be. I won't ever pressure you…"

She sighed, twisting awkwardly. "But I know you want more, no matter what you say."

"I do," he admitted. "But that doesn't make me a douche. I_ love_ you, okay? I want to be with you…"

"Even if we don't make love yet?" She asked, her real fear presented in that question. He cupped her cheek, smiling in relief.

"Especially if we don't make love yet."

He wasn't sure she understood; he only loved her more for wanting to wait until it felt right. He knew it would mean all the more when she _was_ ready and that was something he wasn't going to rush.

"What if you get fed up waiting?" She asked solemnly, looking down to her lap where she had broken her hand from his to clasp hers together.

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. "That's not an option."

"It might be, when-if-" She hitched.

Troy kissed her hair.

"Tell me what's really going on, babe, because you know me well enough to know this wouldn't be an issue." He posed.

"I'm scared, Troy," she admitted. "That you'll want sex more than me, that we'll be waiting for the right moment all this time and when it comes, it won't be what either of us expected…"

"Your first time with any guy was always going to feel this way," he broached. "It's natural."

"But with you-with you-" She gasped.

He swallowed; afraid she was going to say something really detrimental according to her current state of mind.

"I'm afraid of taking that step and losing you."

"Why on earth would you think that you would lose me?" He wondered.

"What if I'm no good…or I don't want to do it all the time…what if you need someone more experienced, someone with a high sex-drive like you…" She babbled.

"Babe, the reason I'm so horny all the time is because_ you_ make me that way." He derided. "So that argument about wanting someone else is kinda moot…"

"What about if I don't want to?" She beseeched.

He shrugged. "Then, okay."

"Just okay?" She pushed.

"Yeah, absolutely. Look, I know I'm not exactly the kind of guy you can take home to mom and dad but I would never hurt you," he assured.

She nodded, letting out a breath.

"Is there something else I don't know about?" He broached, rubbing her back gently.

She looked at him, all brown eyes.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, I know," he pulled her close again. "I missed you too."

Gabi asked if they could lay awhile like that, together just cuddling and Troy gave himself up quickly to being her protector; holding her tightly in his arms. He still wasn't sure if it was their separation that had caused her to feel this way or genuine worry as their relationship progressed and their impending closeness spelt the inevitable on the horizon, but either way he wasn't happy with her feeling this way, least of all not because of anything he could do to assure her and erase that fear she felt.

If he had to go without sex for six months, a year, then he would. Anything to make Gabi feel as special as she was. And assure her of his intentions. That was important too.

When she awoke later, he brushed a kiss against her forehead.

"I'd like to meet your dad." He stated, thinking aloud.

"What?" She frowned, wriggling against his side to stretch a little.

"I mean it. It's time I met your dad." He repeated.

"Troy," she denied, wondering if this had come about because of her attack of insecurity earlier.

"What, you think he won't like me?" He teased, squeezing her a little.

"No, it's not that. It's just…if this is about me being stupid earlier…"

"Hey, no stupid," he kissed her temple. "But my intentions are honourable. And to show that, I'd like to meet your dad."

She swallowed. "I know your intentions are honourable," she ventured. "I just had a moment."

"Well, okay, but I still want to meet him," he insisted cutely.

She smirked. "Fine. When I'm home from filming, maybe we can set something up then."

"Good." He shifted to nuzzle her nose, laying a gentle kiss to her lips. "Are we staying like this all afternoon?" He enquired.

Her arm tightened around his middle. "I'd like to but I should show you around or something…"

He smiled. "I'm happy here, I just wanted to shower up and change into some lounge clothes," he admitted.

"We can go out later for dinner?" She suggested as she rolled back to allow him freedom to move.

"Or dial in," his brows rose suggestively as he turned back from his open case with his change of clothes.

"I'll unpack your case while you're showering up," she offered, avoiding his insinuation. Even if they just cuddled in bed all night, it was still a tempting thought, she mused.

"Don't feel obliged," he assured. "I can do it tomorrow when you're at work."

"I want to be wifey," she smiled as she dragged his heavy case over to the bed and began folding the things he'd thrown in haphazardly.

"Well, okay, don't tire yourself," he called as he went in the en-suite to shower.

She was busy putting his jeans and underwear in her drawer and hanging his t-shirts when she found the little box he'd tucked inside his smart shoes. He'd been discreet, he was even being careful, she mused, but the condoms only reminded her of their talk earlier.

She put them on the side, keen to talk about this some more. Not for her assurance anymore, she got it. There was no pressure, no need to be afraid. But he'd definitely considered something happening on this trip and she wanted to keep him happy and satisfied, even of that didn't mean sex right away.

She couldn't predict how she'd feel in a couple of days either but for tonight, it was too much to bear.

Troy came out of the bathroom in sweats and a vest, looking even sexier, she decided. He was the only person she knew who could wear sweat pants and look that good. His hair was crazy where he'd half-heartedly dried it with a towel and left it to finish drying naturally; something that made her smile at him affectionately.

As he came by the bed towards her; where she stood at the wardrobe, his eyes caught sight of the little box he'd brought with him- and forgotten all about as she unpacked his case.

"Oh, hey, look-" He began, darting her a look, wondering if she was mad at him.

"Its okay, Troy," she assured. "You're allowed to carry condoms."

"Just in case," he assured. "You know, it's better to be safe than sorry…"

"I agree."

"Oh." He swallowed, confused.

"But I do want to talk about us and about what you want." She broached.

Troy licked his lips. "Can we talk about this more tomorrow? We were having an awesome time before you found these…"

She met his gaze. "You really had no expectations of tonight?"

"None." He assured.

She took a deep breath, letting it drop.

"Okay. What do you fancy for dinner?" She closed the wardrobe and he dropped the box of protection into the top drawer quickly out of sight.

"Pizza?"

"Some of us have to stay slim," Gabi mused.

"Hm," Troy's eyes ran down her figure. She'd chosen a playsuit to meet him in and it shrouded the curves he knew lay underneath; but he still imagined them all the same.

"Stop that," she scolded. "Anyone would think you only like me for my Latina ass…"

He lifted his brows; down-turning his lips and she came by and swiped him gently.

"Actually it was your damsel-in-distress thing that hooked me in," he remarked teasingly.

"More like the skimpy bridal lingerie," she countered knowingly.

"I can't deny that was a contributing factor…" He grinned; watching her roll onto the bed with the room service menu.

"Did my personality feature anywhere in this?" She mused as she studied the options.

"Naturally. Your absolute determination to restrict me to 'my' side of the bed was downright adorable," he knelt at her feet and she looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Do I get a little room between those thighs?" He angled.

"No. We're ordering food and we are going to eat it," she instructed, flicking her attention back to the menu card.

"Denied," he sighed, moving to sit innocently beside her, his long legs outstretched.

She looked at him. "Are you even hungry at all?"

"Sure I am," he curved a smile, peeling back the shoulder of her suit to kiss the skin revealed there.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"You just said-" She began to accuse him, but he shifted and kissed in the sensitive curve of her neck, just where he knew made her melt.

"I'm not making you do anything," he argued of her accusing words.

"_Damn you_," she murmured, twisting to kiss him properly; the strength of her feelings poured into that telling kiss; a kiss they both struggled to break from as their tongues met and their bodies pressed closer and their hands scoped for more.

"Are you happy now?" She panted, drawing out of the tangle of his limbs. She had no idea how they'd ended up wrapped together that way; intimately enough to be making love, nearly.

"Very," he replied glibly to rile her.

The trouble was, she was very happy too and she couldn't even pretend to deny it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the menu.

"I'm ordering the chicken supreme," she stated breathily, ignoring his intense gaze on her as he lounged beside her, amused at her denial.

"Can you order me pizza?" He asked, dipping to kiss her the inside of her ankle.

"Don't you dare," she warned as she picked up the room extension to place their order and she almost killed Troy when he moved between her thighs and ran a long, luxurious hand up one thigh as his eyes met hers and twinkled.

For one moment, her voice had hitched and she'd had to swallow and clear her throat to the receptionist before she could continue.

By the time she placed the handset back in its place, he was dragging the shoulder of her top downwards, determined to undress her.

"It will here in ten minutes," she told him, almost as a warning.

He shrugged. "Plenty of time."

Her top was halfway down her elbow. She had no choice but to slip her arm out of it or she would be stuck.

"Can this at least wait until after dinner?" She begged; running a hand into his hair and pulling him close for a kiss.

"It's a little late for that," he mused, cupping one of her small breasts and tweaking the hard bud there knowingly.

She groaned out a pleasurable noise that was intending to be a protest.

"Sweet Jesus," he murmured against her lips. "Let me hear that again…"

It wasn't long before he did either, dragging her down on the bed to lay atop her and drive their foreplay; their kisses and touches growing bolder as each precious moment ticked by. It was only the sound of a knock on the door that brought Gabi out of the magic of their shared pleasure, but Troy was still busy lathing her nipple with his tongue.

"Troy, room service!" She hissed.

"So, let them leave," he murmured, thrusting against her still half-clothed body with his fully clothed one as if his impressive heat would sway her.

"Answer the door," she demanded. "It was your idea to start this," she added.

He pulled away, flicked her a dark look that wetted her intimacy and he rolled over, stalking to the door with a hand cupped over his manhood protectively.

"I'll take it in, boys," she heard him tell the waiting staff, watching him carry in two boxes that he quickly discarded on the side, rolling back into place between her thighs.

"Troy, what about-" She argued and he touched her lips with his fingers.

"Can I make you come, first?" He asked.

She shot him a stunned look, her cheeks flushing heavily.

"What, is that too frank for you?" He curved a loving smile at her.

"Maybe a little…" She frowned, not entirely sure that was her issue. It was the way he was so open about what he wanted to do to her; it had her wanting him so much more.

"Starters," Troy husked, removing the rest of her suit to quickly continue his path; kissing down her soft skin as he went.

She didn't really click what he meant until her panties were removed and his tongue drove into her; warm and wet and…oh god; he would taste her salty sweetness and know she was wet for him already! She closed her eyes shamefully and tried to fight the pleasure of his tongue. Troy noticed her tense and ran a hand up her side to finger her tight nipple to relax her.

"Babe, ride it," he murmured, looping his tongue around her nub; feeling her hips shift off the bed and this time; she gave into him, completely.

He felt every bone in body relax; her whole being melt as he applied pressure there, first with his tongue, then with his finger as he tasted her again, deep inside. She tasted magic, like he had expected and he knew; as she had assumed; that she was turned on by him. That was the ultimate praise for Troy, that he made her wet. He licked and drove into her with his dexterous tongue, curling it in quick succession to bring her to the edge.

She cried out when she hit it; convulsing over and over as her peak came and exploded within her; treating him to the squeeze of her intimate muscles and he gently brought her down by kissing his way back up her body; letting her taste herself on his lips as they met hers.

"I taste weird," she licked her lips, still panting, her eyes bright with her orgasm.

"You taste amazing," he kissed her again, tenderly.

She met his eyes, softened at his words; so different than the ones he'd aroused her with but equally powerful.

She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, needing him close, not knowing how to ask.

"I'm heavy," he murmured, feeling her clutching him needily. The pleasure he'd just afforded her was intense and intimate. He guessed she needed to know he wasn't about to run out on her.

"I don't care."

"I do," he rolled to one side, taking her with him; she adjusted, burrowing into his neck.

"Babe, are you okay?" He checked, sliding a caring hand down her back.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed. "You can let go if you want."

He hugged her tighter. "No way."

He was going to stay right there, holding her, for as long as she wanted. Until_ she_ let go.

"That's was really beautiful, Troy," she murmured into his throat.

"I'm glad," he kissed her temple.

"I've never…" She swallowed. "Before," she added ineffectively.

"Again, glad I could be of service," he rubbed her back.

"You're more than that," she looked into his eyes. "This is a partnership; you're not just here to 'service' me."

"I know," he kissed her lips. "I was trying to be funny and failing."

She let a smile curve her lips. "I bet you're hungry now."

He tilted his head with bright eyes. "Maybe a little."

"Go get your food," she told him.

He gave her a look. "Are you sure you're done hugging the death out of me?"

She swiped him, laying back. "Yes…besides where are my clothes?" She looked around for something to pull on.

"You don't need clothes," he brought their boxes of food over.

She rolled her eyes and rose, tugging on a thigh-length nightdress.

"You do realise that's coming off, right?" He mused and she gave him a long look.

"How's the food?"

He chewed a slice of his pizza. "Cold."

"I told you!" she accused. "You should have just eaten before we…well you…you know…"

"I couldn't have eaten if my life depended on it," he assured gallantly. "Besides cold pizza is really not so bad…"

"Troy, this food is stone cold," she tried a bit of her chicken dish.

"Sorry?" He appealed sheepishly.

She cupped his cheek. "You really don't need to apologise."

He kissed her palm. "I'll re-order. My treat," he moved for the phone but she put her hand on it.

"I'll eat the cold chicken, its fine. As long as you're happy with your pizza."

"Overjoyed," he joked and she sat cross-legged as they ate and chatted about little things, like how his work for Brent was going and why she was finding filming so hard.

Soon it was time to settle down to sleep, Gabi setting her alarm for 5am knowing Jay was collecting her at 6 for wardrobe and make up- a lengthy process she had to endure every morning before shooting took place.

"Don't wake me when you go," Troy teased as she comforted herself against his chest; allowing him to spoon her.

"I will," she replied with a yawn.

"I'm glad I could be here, 'Brie," he locked her tight to him. "With a good arm, too."

"Me to," she assured sleepily. "Though I don't mind if you have a bad arm…"

"That's what makes you amazing," he kissed her shoulder.

"Something makes you amazing too," she sighed breathily. "But I won't say it."

"No fair," he pouted, knowing she was falling into unconsciousness and he was unlikely to get a response.

"Giving orgasms," she murmured, making his brows rise sharply.

So she liked that, huh? Well, he couldn't blame her. She had the same effect on him whether it be her oral touch or just the enticing phone sex they'd enjoyed while they were apart. No matter what, she always had him coming hard and heavy. It irked him a little that he'd let her do that to him.

"You deserved every single one," he assured as she finally softened into sleep, leaving him to follow shortly after.


	13. Chapter 13

_I love you all. CBREEW was my 100__th__ reviewer- yay! I owe you a prize ;)_

**CHAPTER 12**

Troy found pottering about the film-set quite engaging. He met some guys down there on the off-camera team; he talked about the mechanics of things. He even found things to play around with when he was waiting between takes; whilst Gabi was busy with the director or rehearsing a scene.

He liked watching her; it fascinated him the way she took on another character and really made it come alive; it intrigued him how she kissed another guy on screen and made it look convincing. He would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a bit weird watching her kiss someone else, but he knew it was all for show.

"So, is there a sex scene in this movie?" He asked as he twined his fingers around hers, leading her to the car off site to take them back to the hotel at the end of her filming day.

"Troy," she gave him a look.

"I'm only asking a question."

"Yes, there is," she answered honestly, meeting his eyes.

"When are you filming it?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Before I go?"

"Why are you asking?" She squinted suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Thought it might be fun to watch."

"You're not the jealous type then," she gave him a look, not surprised by his reply and actually a little put-out that he didn't mind seeing her with other men.

"Maybe a little," he countered, kissing her palm as they sat hand in hand in the back of the car while Jay drove them. "But it's also kinda hot…"

She swiped him playfully on the arm.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Is it difficult, doing a sex scene?" He wondered. "I mean, how do you pretend if you don't know…"

She blushed with a swallow. "I sort of had to ask the guy…"

"Which guy?" He wondered quickly.

"Before I met you," she soothed. "The guy I was doing the scene with."

"I have to catch up on your filmography," he decided with a mischievous smile.

"They're not all sexy."

"Well, I'm sure you are in them," he complimented.

"Shall we get changed and go out for dinner tonight?" She suggested as they came up to their room and looked for the key card to swipe the door.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Troy's hands fanned at her belly from behind; pressing his hard body to hers as he kissed her neck.

"Don't you dare start that again," she moaned at his touch; his hands sliding down towards her jeans band.

She gasped and grabbed his wrist. "Especially not in the hallway."

"Yes ma'am," he stood and saluted her and she quickly got them inside, turning to take his hungry kiss that bruised her mouth as he walked her backwards and fell them on the bed.

"Oomph," she let out a winded breath as he fell on her, quickly kissing her neck to apologise.

"Sorry princess…"

"Seriously Troy, can we just get changed and go out tonight?" She begged, rolling him over to straddle him. "Or let me pay the pleasure back?"

She couldn't stand another make-out session where only she gained, she decided.

Troy considered her offer and his options. One, stay here, let her bring him off- a very tempting idea. Two, go out, show her off to the world beyond and feed her; something that would ultimately make her happy and content. He chose the second.

"Okay, I'll shower up and make myself look presentable," he shifted to do just that.

"Leave the stubble," she called, making him twist with a 'oh yeah?' smile on his face.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he curled a grin as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

/

Gabi chose a short taupe dress in a metallic material that shone different colours when she moved. It wasn't a showy dress but if they got pictured tonight, at least she looked glamorous, she decided. Her make up was green, smoky to match; her hair carefully twisted into a loose chignon at the side of her neck.

Troy's eyes sparkled as he assessed her outfit.

"Well, well…" He husked, coming toward her from the bathroom in black trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. "You left your neck bare for me to nibble on…"

She pushed at his arms as he came toward her to do just that.

"I had to cover up the bite-mark you left," she explained of her one-sided 'do.

"You can have another to match," he teased, gently pressing his teeth against her sensitive skin.

"No thank you!" She insisted. "It's bad enough having to get make-up to cover it up."

He smiled smugly, like a proud man.

"Are you going out like that?" She wondered, eyeing his chest through the open flaps of his shirt. "You might get funny looks."

"It was a last-ditch attempt to change your mind and stay here," he joked, doing up his buttons dutifully as he slipped on his smart shoes. The shoes he'd kept the condoms in, she mused.

"Dinner will take what, a couple of hours?" She beseeched.

"I'm not complaining, princess," he held up his hands in surrender, and then kissed her on the lips. "In fact I can't wait to show you off."

"Same," she smiled at him, playing him at his own game.

"Troy the show-pony," he mused. "Hung like a -"

"Yes, thank you," she gave him a patient look, knowing very well what he was hung like. And she couldn't deny it intimidated her slightly but she'd deal with one thing at a time.

"Ready?" He stuck out his elbow and she took it, but they soon relaxed into holding hands as they walked a short distance from the hotel to the restaurant they chose.

"Mm, they do cheeseboard for dessert," Gabi flicked her eyes over the menu.

"Babe, don't be making those noises and talking about dessert, please," Troy quipped across the table from her, playing footsie.

"Stop scuffing my heels," she chided in response.

"It was supposed to be sexy." He grumbled.

"This is sexy footsie," she said, then slipped off a shoe to rest her toes on the chair between his thighs, before he knew what was happening, her foot had cupped his manhood and was massaging gently; a feat not many could aspire to. He swallowed hard as he felt his crotch respond in kind to her secret intimate touch.

"I get the picture," he husked, clearing his throat as the waiter arrived. She ignored his intent to stop her; his hand dipping below the table cover to push her foot away which she allowed only for a moment before starting up a toe rub against his balls.

"Sweet Jesus," he cast, startling the waiter who had asked for his order.

"That's not on the menu, sir," the young man frowned confusedly.

"I…ah…I meant I'll have the soup…followed by the steak…take your time," he added nervously with a swallow.

Gabi smiled felinely at him across the table.

"Glad we came out?" She enquired innocently, knowing full well how much he was enjoying her demonstration; He was rock hard beneath the arch of her foot.

"Would you quit that," he hissed. "It's not fair to turn a guy on in public."

"No?" She considered. "I can get down under the table if you like…"

"'Brie!" He cast, louder than intended, gaining glances their way.

"Or we could slip to the rest room…"

"And what are you proposing to do to me there?" He asked tightly, his eyes rolling back as she ran her big toe up and down his hard-on.

"You'll find out if you follow me," she folded her napkin and stood, slipping her shoe back on.

He watched her sway across the restaurant and took a sip of wine before nonchalantly following her; slipping in behind her as she checked the women's restroom and signaled it free.

"We could get in so much trouble," he whispered, taking her lips in a furious kiss as he pushed her against the stall wall; needing to press his heat into her to brand her his own.

"We could," she grinned mischievously. "Imagine if it got out that I do this kind of thing…"

Troy groaned as her fingers curled around him and stroked.

She quickly flipped the toilet seat down and unhooked his trousers, sitting so she could reach his fly easily and she pushed his slacks down; bringing his boxer-briefs into view and the heavy swollen mound beneath them.

"Are you coming out to play?" She murmured, uncovering his length and marveling at his naked arousal even though she had seen him this way before; it still astounded her how he looked, hard and needy for her.

She quickly gripped his base, covering him with her mouth the best she could. Troy jerked his hips at the contact and swallowed down a groan.

"You didn't have to do this…" He murmured, trying not to rock against her bobbing head. He leaned over, putting his hand to the wall to steady him; his control very quickly slipping from his fingers.

"Mmm…" she hummed around him; knowing he would like that, she even smirked as he thrust his cock into her mouth, seeking more wet heat; more tongue as she lathed him sensuously and thoroughly according to his noises of pleasure.

"I can take you deeper, Troy," she husked, using words she knew he liked; making him believe she was deep-throating him despite the fact she was very much in control; but liking the way he fucked her mouth as though it was her; slowly; with deep rhythmic movements.

She did take him deeper; as deep as he could go and she ran the tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis to bring the unstoppable peak he was reaching for.

"Oh god, _yes_! 'Brie, yes!"

She really hoped to god no-one was in the bathroom, she mused. Or in the next stall, where anyone could hear him vocalizing his pleasure. He let out a cry that was a gargled groan and she pre-empted the spurt of his seed into her mouth.

Some spilled down onto her chest and she quickly wiped it up before it ruined her dress.

"Why…why did you do that?" He panted, coming around, blinking at her.

"You didn't like it?" She feared for a moment.

He cupped her face, after cleaning up and zipping himself into place.

"Like it? Jesus Christ, woman, I loved it."

"Well, then," she frowned. "Quit complaining."

"I have to sit in there with _people_ and pretend you didn't just give me the best head of my life?" He checked, panting to regain his breath control.

"Well, try," she begged.

"You are unbelievable…" He sighed.

"Thank you…I think…"

He grasped her wrist as she went to unlock the stall door. He gave her a kiss.

"Hey, I love you. I can't wait until we move in together."

"I bet," she arched a brow, washing her hands and patting a damp towel down her flushed chest.

"I'll see you out there," he said and she nodded, needing a moment to gather her thoughts before she rejoined him at the table.

"Madame, we presented your starter while you were gone, but if it is cold, please tell me and I will get a new one made…" The waiter was fawning she mused. It was really quite cute.

She checked the temperature of the soup- the same starter Troy had chosen.

"It's perfectly okay, thank you," she assured with a smile of approval and she noticed him smile back in relief, attending to other diners as he left them alone once more.

"How _was_ your trip to the restroom, Madame?" Troy impersonated.

She smiled sweetly. "Explosive. Wouldn't you agree?"

Troy cleared his throat. She was playing him at his own game and he was one move behind.

"I would." He murmured.

"And very filling…"

The mere thought of 'filling' anything had him aroused again and he closed his eyes and clattered down his spoon; begging his mind to stop going into overdrive every time he thought about the woman across from him.

"Is everything okay with your soup, sir?" The waiter was back.

Troy gave him a tight smile.

"Perfectly okay, thank you."

"If you need anything at all, please call me," he insisted and Gabi smirked.

"He's worked out who I am."

Troy gave her a look. "If you think we're staying for dessert, you are severely mistaken…"

"Oh, but I wanted to try the cheeseboard," she whined.

"Then you should have thought about that before sucking me off and intimating sexual things across the dinner table!" He whispered.

"Sexual things?" She repeated, all innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

"It was very filling?" He repeated, pointedly.

She met his gaze.

"It was. Was I meant to lie?"

"You're meant to be a good girl, 'Brie, not turn vixen the minute we step inside a respectable establishment." He countered, although none of his words were in anger; only in frustration, Pure, unadulterated, sexual frustration. She wouldn't sleep with him but she'd suck him off in a restaurant bathroom? What was with that?

"Oh," she pouted, still playing a game. "Vixen leashed," she assured.

He stared at her, his soup uneaten.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and eat that?" He enquired of her slow consumption of the soup. She lifted her spoon- half filled, blew on it, the supped it with annoying repetition.

"That was the idea," she confirmed.

"Fine," he threw his napkin onto the table. "Excuse me a moment…"

She watched his sexy derriere disappear into the gents and smirked to herself at what he was probably going to be doing in there; secretly pleased she had such power over him, she did err on the side of sympathetic when he returned, though.

"They took your soup away, I hope you didn't want it," she offered.

"No, I'm off soup right now," he assured.

"Mains won't be long," she reached a hand across the table, testing if he would take it.

He did, rubbing her thumb.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry." She posed genuinely.

"Not angry. Just horny," he admitted.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for that, too."

He tilted his head. "Don't be."

"Do you still want to live with me?" She checked.

"Absolutely," he assured with a frown, kissing the back of her hand.

"We should take a look at that place we saw again," she broached.

"Once I've met your father."

"Once you've met dad." She repeated. "What about your parents?" She wondered.

"I guess we should really run by them too before we do something permanent." He considered.

"Good idea."

The waiter served their mains and Troy found his hunger returning as he tucked into his steak. He fed bits to Gabi and she shared her chicken dish with him, too. They sat back, pleasantly full as the last of the wine was poured.

"You still want that cheese board?" He asked and she giggled.

"Maybe not!"

"Ask them to put one in a goodie bag to go," he suggested.

She smiled at him in the candle-light.

"I'd rather take you home to nibble on later."

He gave her a look under thick lashes.

"Permission granted."

"Shall we pay and go?" She suggested and they called on the tab to settle, Gabi frowning as Troy monopolized the card machine to pay the entire bill.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she complained as they came outside and she shivered in the night air.

Some flashes went off as Troy helped her on with his jacket for the short stroll back to the hotel.

"What, you'd rather I was a bum and let you get the tab each time?" He wondered.

"No, but I want to take turns," she insisted.

"Okay, tomorrow dinner is on you," he allowed, kissing her temple. "We can go to McDonalds."

"Troy that is not equal and you know it."

"I happen to like McDonalds," he remarked amusedly.

"We'll go somewhere nice and I'll pay," she described.

"I'll feel like your kept man," he argued lightly.

"So what?" She mused. "Maybe I like keeping you…"

He grinned, leaning over to draw her into a kiss.

"You do realise that's going in tomorrow's paper?" She arched a brow.

Troy swallowed. "Oops?"

She giggled and tugged him along as she made a run for it; both of them coming inside the hotel reception amongst a flurry of laughter.

"You should have run faster!" She teased of the crowd of photographers only shortly behind them, but restricted to the outside of the hotel.

They got in the lift and Troy quickly wrapped her into him to kiss her senseless.

"If your heel hadn't broken we wouldn't have been delayed," he nuzzled her nose, kissing her again for a long moment.

"Ehem," a throat- clearing sounded as the lift pinged to a stop at the floor before theirs.

Troy nodded to the older lady frowning at them.

"Ma'am."

"Young man, it is polite to wait until you are in your quarters to indulge in such frivolity," the lady addressed him poshly.

He smirked. "Ah, yeah…"

He stood up straight, taking Gabi under his arm where she hugged his middle and tried not to laugh out loud.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Troy told the woman as their stop came up; both of them tumbling out amongst giggles and kisses once more.

"Young man, you are so badly behaved," Gabi teased her beau.

"Young lady, you are the one who sucked me off in a-"

"Shh!" She put her finger to his lips.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall, quickening his pace to get to her room. As they rounded the corner, the chaise lounge that was situated outside Gabi's door was no longer empty. A man rested there- older, dark; definitely related to Gabi.

Troy lifted his brows, looking back on his girlfriend.

"Dad," she o'd her mouth at this surprise.

"Gabriella," he stood.

"What are you doing here?" Gabi asked softly, coming forward to greet him.

"Thought I would surprise you," Juan Montez shared. "Seems I did."

Gabi frowned, not sure why her father was here of all places. Especially after things were so awkward between them now.

"Uhm, this is Troy, we're…well, he's my boyfriend," Gabi introduced awkwardly.

The desire and excitement that had just been flooding her veins suddenly had to be switched off. It wasn't an easy thing to do, not with the man who caused those feelings stood there looking like he'd been sucker-punched.

"Troy, this is my dad," she added to prompt him into action.

"Mr. Montez," he greeted finally, sticking out his hand. Juan shook it.

"You can call me Juan," she suggested. "When did you and Gabriella meet?" He wondered, flicking his daughter a look.

Oh _shit_, Gabi sighed. Her father hardly knew anything about Troy because she had chosen not to tell him. It was none of his business how they got together! He'd dropped her in that mess with Austin and so she'd found her own way out of it; but her father would be judgmental about the circumstances that had brought her and Troy together and even if he was the one in the wrong, he would still make it difficult for them if he didn't approve.

"Uh, about a month ago," Troy shared honestly.

"Really?" Juan frowned, knowing that was when the wedding had fallen apart.

"Yeah…"

"Dad, it doesn't matter when we met," Gabi interrupted her father's inquisition. "What matters is how I feel. And Troy and I are together, that's all that matters."

Juan turned his gaze on Gabi.

"I didn't realise I was interrupting a social visit," he countered. "Perhaps I could come back an other time?"

"How did you get here?" Gabi murmured.

"Uh, I'm gonna go inside and…" Troy grabbed the key card but didn't finish his sentence because both adults knew why he was leaving- to give them privacy to talk.

"I came on a plane," Juan answered Gabi's question.

"With what? I thought you had declared bankruptcy?"

"A friend gave me enough to fly out here and see my daughter on her film set," he explained. "I promise I'm not here to ask for anything."

"This is really bad timing, dad," she beseeched. "I can't just tell Troy to go, we hardly get to see each other."

"Nor do we," Juan mused.

"But that was your fault, not mine," she pointed out. "You knew things wouldn't be the same between us."

"I miss you," Juan admitted tearfully.

"Yeah, me too, dad. But you hurt me. And Troy is helping me with that. So I want him to stay and you to leave." She broached honestly.

Juan looked at her, hurt showing clearly in his brown eyes. He sighed.

"Okay, I understand."

"Good," she replied tightly. "I don't need any more problems."

He nodded. "I'll stay in a hostel for a few days; save me going back and coming out again. When Troy goes home perhaps you can call me and we can spend some time talking?"

Gabi considered his offer. "Troy's here until Friday."

"I can wait," Juan confirmed.

"Alright, then maybe we can spend some time together this weekend," she offered.

"Does he treat you nice?" Juan asked of Troy.

"Yeah, dad, he does," she assured.

"Good night, then," he turned to go, leaving Gabi fighting down a mixture of emotions.

She pushed open the hotel room door that Troy had left latched and clicked it shut behind her, turning to see him standing waiting for her; a keen-puppy expression on his face. He was willing to do anything to make it better for her she realized.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" She asked, walking into his open arms and receiving them tightly around her as she wrapped hers around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest.

"Not enough," he quipped back, but the soft tone of his voice assured her.

"Thank you," she said simply, meaning his embrace, his silent support, his help in freeing her those weeks ago and well, just for being there when she needed him.

"I don't know what for, but you're welcome." He kissed her hair.

"That's was a total buzz-kill," she sighed, propping her chin on his chest to look up into his face.

He smiled warmly. "Yeah, you could say that…"

"What now?"

"Snuggle?" He suggested.

She nodded. "If we must," she teased as she moved to change into soft nightwear and join him in bed for the suggested activity.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He checked.

She sighed. "He's staying until you go."

"Are you going to meet him?" He asked.

"This weekend."

"Just see what he has to say," he suggested softly.

"I know, I just…" She twisted her lips.

"You just what?"

"I just wish it didn't affect me like this…affect _us_," she added.

"It's okay, you have to deal with this, I'm not mad at you…" he assured.

"Well_ I'm_ mad. I wanted to have fun tonight…to just be with you and have fun," she described of their playful mood earlier that evening, before her father had dragged the mood right down.

Troy let a smile creep across his lips. "I know a great game to make you smile…"

"No, I am not going to-"

"Ah!" he cut her off. "It's called find the ticklish spot…"

"Troy," she groaned. "No…"

"Oh yeah," he scrabbled on the bed to grapple her; tickling her all over to find her most sensitive spot.

"Stop!" She gasped for air as she giggled endlessly. "I'm ticklish all over!" She gave in.

Troy gave in tickling, but he lifted her shirt to midriff level and met her questioning eyes.

"You're not ticklish all over," he smiled smugly. "I know exactly where your worst spot is…"

"No…don't you d-" Her protest was cut off as he dipped his head and kissed her there; in the weak spot where her waist went in to create the curve in her side. It was her weakness, an area he only had to skim over to have her trembling and now he had gone and kissed her there; inviting trouble.

"Don't what, sorry?" He grinned into her face; knowing she had all but melted.

"I give up," she admitted honestly, no more fight in her.

"Bedtime," he arched his brow knowingly.

"Humph," she sulked against the buzzy need of her body.

"Play nice," he mused, settling down to spoon her.

"Troy, your hard-on is poking into my backside, how am I meant to sleep?" She arched.

"Shh, it'll go," he murmured softly, soothing her with his gentle tones.

She sighed and bounced her head on the pillow a few times until she was comfortable.

"Just relax, princess," he husked in her ear, rubbing her tummy gently.

She grasped his hand and closed her eyes, confused tears mingling in her lashes. She loved being here, with him, having him to hold her, arouse her and most importantly, to listen. But this thing with her father was complicated and it was going to stay at the back of her mind until he left on Friday; just another thing to prevent her wanting to make out with him, knowing her dad was always just a few meters away possibly seeing them; especially when they took risks outside of the hotel.

She swallowed, letting Troy's warmth do just as he said; relax her and she felt her eyelids growing heavy. They still had two days to enjoy and that's exactly what she planned on doing. With or without her father's presence in Hawaii.


End file.
